Point of Ascension
by Jedi Tc
Summary: The Atlantis crew is faced with a new challenge as an intruder appears within the city. Or is it really an intruder?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: MGM Television Owns Stargate Atlantis, I don't

I don't want to spoil anything so my "Authors rant" has been added at the end.

Do post a comment if you read!

**Point of Ascension**

Chapter One  
>"<strong>Though <em>they<em> are not quite the same**."

The sky was darkening when a light came on in a stasis pod located far out on the northern wing of Atlantis. Through the glass you could see a woman sleeping soundly, being slowly brought back to life. Judging solely by her looks she should be somewhere in between 30-40 years old. She had a skin of very fair complexion as well as very bright blond hair, bordering onto white. Ten minutes passed and she opened her lids to reveal clear bright blue eyes, only to shut them seconds later. It would be twelve hours before she opened them again.

Meanwhile in the jumper bay Lt colonel Sheppard and Dr. Zalenka returned after a rescue mission. Bringing back Dr. McKay, wet and delusional from the ocean floor.

Though you couldn't tell from the inside of the room, the sky was bright and the sun was high when the woman opened her eyes again. This time she didn't fall back into sleep. She raised her right hand to fumble the pod opened. It hissed and the cold air inside seeped out in a thin cloud. She shuttered and the first five steps she took was shaky. The room lit up when she took hold of a control panel for support. Her skin prickled and she breathed quickly to draw more of the air into her lungs, warming up her body. While gathering her wits she started to operate the control panel, bringing forth a scrolling text in ancient. Her eyes moved swiftly over the text while her expression became more and more confused.  
>"What? No.. That can't be right." She frowned and shook her head. "Show me the sky."<br>An image of the current cloud free sky of Lantea was projected on the wall.  
>"And by night." The image changed to the nighttime constellations of the stars. She took a long gaze at the image before her focus fell back to the text. "And none left but me? I guess that would explain the lack of a welcoming committee."<br>The woman turned towards a wall and stepped up to it. By now she had regained her posture. Her hand was placed on a hidden panel and a drawer pushed out. It showed a holster in black leather formed for a Lantean weapon, as well as said weapon resting beside it. As soon as she placed her hand on the weapon she hesitated and shook her head. She pushed back the hidden drawer.  
>"Atlantis." She said turning to the panel again, bringing up the HUD and punching in a 20 character code. "Engage personnel protection protocol. Non-lethal force only please." Her voice was calm and the computer flashed a text on the screen, confirming her orders. With a nod she turned towards the door.<br>"Let's go and meet you new crew then, shall we?"

Meanwhile the gateroom had become equally bustling with activity.  
>"What do you mean the life sign count shows one too many?" Dr Weir hunched down over the screen Dr. Zalenka was pointing at.<br>"To be sure the biological sensors does a life sign count every hour to alert us of any possible intruders. This time the count came up with one sign to many, here look."  
>He directed the image to show a sole blue dot in an otherwise empty section of the city.<br>"Where is this?"  
>"On the far outer skirts of the north arm. It just appeared, the city hasn't warned of any ship activity at all."<br>"Is it a Wraith?"  
>"No, the sensors shows wraith in a different colour. Probably as well as any life-form different to us. This is human, or at least... close to it."<br>"Alright we'll send a team."  
>"I'm on it." The Lt Colonel John Sheppard had already listened in on the conversation and waved three men to himself. "Crown, Cole and Edison, you're with me."<br>"Keep reports regularly, I'll send a team a few minutes after you." Her eyes lingered on Sheppard and his team while they she wished Ronon had been in the gateroom. Perhaps he was a bit... unrefined, but he kept his friends safe. A good trait when dealing with intruders.

After a five minute walk the intruder were intercepted by the four men. She stopped and eyed each one of them as she listened to their demands that she identify herself and raise her arms into the air. There was only one man who did the talking and he was looking at her somewhat confused. She wasn't wearing the clothes of a potential intruder. A long off-white skirt that reached well to her ankles, revealing white leather boots with a thick sole. The top was a sort of sleeveless kirtle in beige leather, having lacing in both the front and back. She also wore arm-guards that reminded of the material and fashion of the top. Besides, her bright hair with big curls, clear blue eyes and pink lips reminded the Colonel of someone he was sure he had seen before.  
>She blinked, her crystal clear eyes only spreading a sliver of uncertainty among the soldiers. When Sheppard was about to repeat himself she rapidly inhaled and took the word from him.<br>"I would advise you not to use force. My intentions are peaceful, and I am going to the bridge. If you try to stop me you will be neutralized."  
>"Hold it-"<br>The men raised their weapons and in compliance to the orders given Atlantis reacted. The internal automated defence system activated and neutralized all four of them in an instant. She shook her head and walked up to the an who had spoken. Just as she squatted beside him his radio crackled to life with a woman's voice.  
>"Colonel Sheppard report. What did you encounter? Colonel?"<br>She took the radio from his vest and studied it.  
>"Simple, but effective enough." Her comment was on the level of technology these, to her, strangers used. She pressed down the talk button. "I'm afraid Colonel Sheppard and his team has suffered a set-back. I would advise you to send a medical team just to be sure. They should be up in about an hour with only a mild headache as repercussion. And there is no need for questions or speculation. I will arrive at the bridge within fifteen minutes."<br>She released the button and waited a few moments. The following silence lasted longer than expected, but sure enough the voice came back.  
>"Who is this?"<br>"As I said, we will meet soon. And there is no need to counter with force. Only the same result will follow."  
>"You are an unknown intruder to us and you expect me to just let you roam freely in this city while you have already practised force against us?"<br>With a frown she stated: "It's not a city!" Before actually answering. "I am afraid you have no choice. Until later." With that she dropped the radio next to Sheppard, not listening to the woman's demands as she continued towards the central spire of Atlantis. Shaking her head with the comment "Just who is the intruder here anyway?"

"And why can't we stop her?"  
>"The computer won't listen to our demands, it's as if someone has locked us out." One of the scientists in the gateroom explained to Weir. His voice all but hopeful.<br>"Actually it's more as if someone has put in a command code that doesn't allow anyone else to give any orders. Which is also why we can't use the city-wide communication system."  
>"Rodney? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in the infirmary?"<br>"Yes well I heard you needed a genius." He stood with the touchscreen computer already in his arm. Not at all showing that what he just said might be anything less but true.  
>"Does this system lockdown have anything to do with our intruder?"<br>"Possibly, the computer doesn't even speak to us right now."  
>"Well work on it."<br>"I was!"  
>"Rodney..."<br>"Alright alright."  
>"Dr. Weir." Colonel Caldwell walked up to Atlantis leader with a grim face.<br>Knowing his intentions she braced herself for the discussion.  
>"The second team is already away Colonel Caldwell, let's see how they do first."<br>The brunette took a steady grip of the reeling with both of her hand and exhaled slowly.  
>"If this intruder is behind this lockdown we could be in serious trouble."<br>"It's one person Colonel. I'm sure she can't take us all down."  
>"We shouldn't underestimate-"<br>"Yes well, let's se how the second team does first, shall we?"  
>"And if they go down?"<br>She blinked at him, the scenarios flashing through her head.  
>"I'll let you handle it."<br>He nodded his thanks and walked away, for now. There was a thought in the back of Elizabeths head. She already knew the lockdown and the intruder appearing almost simultaneously wasn't a coincidence. So this woman must have something to do with it. Knowing the technology and just appearing inside of the city... Weir wanted to avoid using any force on the intruder if possible. Just in case this hunch was correct.

After using the transporter the intruder stepped out at the same level as the gateroom and was greeted by four other men with their weapons at waist level.  
>"This again? Or would you be my escort?"<br>The four of them raised their weapons, but only three instantly put their fingers on the trigger and was neutralised. One remained standing and then slightly lowering his P-90. She tilted her head slightly, eyeing him with curiosity.  
>"Did you realize the futility in your attempts?"<br>"How did you do that?" He asked, nodding towards his three team-mates.  
>"I have no intention of revealing my secrets to you until I can establish that your people is not a threat."<br>"And you claim you're no threat to us?"  
>"As you surely noticed as long as you do not try and use force, you will not be harmed."<br>"Why are you going to the gateroom?"  
>"It is usually used as base of operations, so I assume any personnel in charge will be residing there. And I do wish to speak with them."<br>He spent a few moments just looking at her, trying to decide whether to trust her or not. Well, it didn't seem as if he had many options.  
>"Alright." He said taking out the radio. "Dr Weir."<br>"Major Lorne, anything to report?"  
>"I'm standing with the intruder, she doesn't appeared to be armed and want to speak to you. She assures me that she has no intention to harm any of us."<br>"All right Major, we'll be prepared."  
>"Medical team?" The woman questioned, nodding towards the three unconscious men.<br>"And send a medical team to the transporter at the gateroom level."  
>"Will do Major."<br>She didn't wait for him to show her the way but simply started walking towards her goal.  
>"You seem to know your way around here." He followed her closely.<br>"This Dr. Weir." She deliberately avoided his question. "Is she the leader of the people here?"  
>"Yes."<br>"And I am guessing that Doctor is not a military rank?"  
>"Yes, that's correct."<br>"So a civilian is in charge of these.. operations? Interesting."  
>"It is?"<br>"Perhaps. Negotiating with non-military personnel can be both easier and tougher in my experience."

Major Lorne and the intruder arrived though the entrance between Dr Weirs office and the control room. Across the floor there was a wall of soldiers with lowered weapons shielding of the gate. It seemed everything but a civilian control and greeting. Though she kept her face, walked into the room and turned towards the control room. Where she guessed, correctly, most personnel had gathered. There was at least thirty weapons ready to aim at her.  
>"Well, such a warm welcome for a stranger."<br>"Who are you and what do you want?"  
>Her eyes turned to a man who had asked the questions.<br>"I am told there is a certain Doctor Weir is in charge of this people. You do not sound nor, i would guess, look like this woman. So I will not speak to you."  
>"What exactly makes you think you have the advantage here?"<br>"As long as your people keep their fingers of their triggers and do not try to harm me, they will be safe. But it means you are not able to use force on me. How will you fight someone you cannot hit?"  
>Upon these words a man suddenly dropped from the upper balcony, landed on his feat and stood tall. He was different from the others, in appearance and definitely in the ability of taking orders. The woman that had been heard on the radio before shouted "Ronon!"<br>He stood calm and steady looking into her eyes. Not with a cocky confidence. More of a general knowledge and belief he could win this fight. He should win this fight. There was a peculiar smile upon his lips and she looked into his dark eyes without returning it.  
>"You think you're quicker than me?"<br>His voice dark and husky. Also the weapon was different from the rest. Closer to the technology of Atlantis. If there were energy grades on the weapon, it should be set to stun.  
>"Quite sure of it actually." She said hoping that Atlantis protection protocol did indeed see a stun weapon as a threat.<br>A few seconds passed before he took hold of the gun at his hip and raised it. But before even getting it high enough to to fire the man collapsed into a heap on the floor. Had she not had training to never show her emotions in a negotiation, she'd be sighing of relief.  
>The intruder raised her head and placed a set of bright eyes on Weir.<br>"Dr Weir I presume?"  
>"I am." Whilst the Colonel eyed Weir darkly her line of though was; no more games.<br>"Your soldier here was kind enough to inform me that you are the one I am looking for. Now, I imagine you will not approve of my demands but no less, you must."  
>"Which would be?"<br>"I wish to speak with you alone. And I do mean alone."  
>"That's not acceptable." The tall man who had spoken to her first inflicted.<br>She watched him and guessed him to be the head of their military body.  
>"I assure you that she will be completely safe."<br>"Remembering what damage you've done up until now how do you expects us to believe that?"  
>"I have yet only defended my self." Her voice was clear and hard, borderline accusing. "Major Lorne posed no threat to me and kindly escorted me here and he has not come to any harm."<br>"Alright." Dr Weir finally cut into the conversation. "Your only intention is to talk, right?"  
>"No, Weir you can't do this. Alone in a room with her we can't protect you."<br>"It's not like we have much of a choice, do we Caldwell? Besides, at the very least it will give McKay some more time to break through the lockdown."  
>The two of them were keeping the conversation to themselves. The woman did nothing to object or interfere. After all they could only reach one conclusion. She looked over at the man who had walked with her to the room.<br>"You gave me too much credit you know." He said low.  
>"You are the only one who showed me any kindness Major Lorne. I believe you will be thanked by your people within the hour."<br>She gave him a faint nod before looking up the balcony again, just in time to see the both of them nodding and turned to her again.  
>"Allow me to lead the way." The intruder spoke before they had time to respond.<br>She walked into the room opposite to the control room, which they had themselves used as a conference room at numerous occasions. This bright clad woman was completely aware of every set of eyes that was trained on her. So she made a point of taking slow flowing steps, no sudden movements to lure them into trying to fire upon her.  
>After Dr Weir entered the room the eight doors closed simultaneously. The other woman placed her hand on the panel and a curious *thlock* sound was heard. Weir looked at her with a questionable eye.<br>"I am sorry Doctor Weir, but I do not trust some of your companions to leave us alone. Your radio will no longer penetrate these walls. And I saw you were trying to get past the system lockdown. You will not be successful I believe."  
>Weir looked at her with her characteristic look of disbelief, squinting her eyes and frowning.<br>"Please, sit." The stranger said, placing herself at the centre of the table and gestured towards the chair across her.  
>"Who are you? Weir asked as she sat down, folding her hands in front of her after taking a seat.<br>"My name is Vera. And I wish to know how you came into possession of this ship."  
>"This ship?"<br>"Atlantis, in itself. You... do know it's a ship?"  
>"Yes, we do." There was a moment of silence as the intruder waited for Weir to begin her tale. "You still haven't told me anything about yourself."<br>"And I will not until you tell me where you and your people come from and how you took control over Atlantis."  
>There was a measure of will and defiance between them. Though you could read no ill will, or good will either for that matter, from this stranger. She simply sat and waited, patient. As if she knew things would undoubtedly go her way. Weir pondered hard upon what damage she could do by telling this stranger the truth of their origin and their purpose here. Though she doubted she could do any more damage than they had already done waking the Wraith. In the end Elizabeth Weir decided to trust her instincts.<br>She told her about their planet, their arrival here. How the Ancients (the name they had given the race who had created this technology) had traveled here and had been forced to return after loosing the war with the Wraith (whereas the stranger admitted to knowing about the Wraith). As well as their struggles to understand the city, what their purpose was here.  
>Although she struggled to keep the summary short it took well about twenty minutes.<br>The woman had listened carefully and kept their eye contact, now she broke it and stared down on the table.  
>Weir had become the more sure of the thought that hit her before. She watched the woman carefully and broke the silence.<br>"You're an Ancient."  
>She raised her head and blinked.<br>"I wouldn't believe the computer when it stated that it was little over 10 000 years since my stasis pod was activated. That would in effect theoretically make me well over 10 000 years old. I suppose that would justify calling me that."  
>"I meant-"<br>"I know." She broke her off. "This conversation has left me without a doubt that the numbers aren't wrong. I am what your people would call 'An Ancient'. But I am guessing that the conversation that follows would be best had along with the more... outstanding members of your expedition? Besides, I am sure they worry about you." She tapped her fingers twice on the table and two thin metal sticks raised ten centimeters tall from the table and projected a screen between them. "Atlantis, disengage personnel protection mode." She continued navigating through the screen until a screen came up demanding a code. A twenty character code was punched in. "Dr Weir, I am turning the ship back into your command. I have decided to trust you and offer you my alliance."  
>"Thank you." Was the first thing that came to mind.<br>Approximately three seconds later all eight doors opened and a soldier holding a weapon filled each opening.  
>"Hold your fire!" Weir lashed out the order while instinctively rising from her seat and holding out her hand.<br>Vera rose from her chair and turned around. Seeing Sheppard as one of these me she raised her eyebrows slightly.  
>"You're already up, I'm impressed."<br>"Weir..." Sheppard didn't take his eyes of the woman for a single moment.  
>"It's alright Sheppard. We have gained and ally today." She put on a smile full of secrets and held her hand out towards the woman. "This is Vera and she just might be the last remaining personnel of Atlantis."<br>"Sh- She's an Ancient?" McKay's head popped up behind the shoulder of a soldier.  
>The soldiers eyed Sheppard who seemed to have a personal staring contest with Vera. But he lowered his weapon and ordered the others to do the same.<br>She gave him a weak smile and this was the first time since she left the room with the stasis pod that she showed any emotion in her face.

Moments later the selected people sat around the table in the conference room. Those gathered except Dr Weir and Vera herself was Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard, Colonel Caldwell, Dr McKay, Dr Zalenka, Teyla and on Vera's own request, Major Lorne. There was a silence as they regarded the woman. They had all mired the ancients for so long and finally actually meeting one in true flesh... Their subconscious wasn't sure how to treat her. Except for the ever cautious Caldwell who questioned the situation.  
>"How can we be sure that you're an Ancient?"<br>"Colonel-" Weir started but was cut off by Sheppard, which was a surprise.  
>"It's a viable question Dr Weir. How can we really be sure?"<br>"I suppose my word would not be good enough?"  
>"I have a problem with people that shoot me, sorry."<br>"I never shot you."  
>"Really? Then how would you explain what happened?"<br>"That is a good question." Lorne chipped in, trying to bridge the gap between the two. She nodded in compliance.  
>"I initiated Atlantis internal personnel protection protocol and limited it to non-lethal force."<br>"Protection protocol?"  
>"It protects registered personnel from any form of harm. The ship saw you as a threat when you placed your fingers on the triggers of your weapons."<br>"Registered personnel?"  
>"The frequent or stationary members of the Atlantis crew."<br>"If she is on a 10 000 year old personnel list shouldn't that be evidence enough?" Weir tried.  
>To which McKay snapped his fingers and raised a hand. "I could scan her!"<br>"McKay..."  
>"We have the previous scans from Chaya and physical charts from the Aurora crew. With a scan I could cross reference with their bio-metrical signs which should give us a pretty definite answer."<br>Instead of proceeding with the idea Weir looked over at Vera for approval.  
>"I will not be offended by any scans you feel you need to run."<br>"Allright."  
>But even before Weir had given the word McKay was already about to place a laptop on the table to initiate the program. The people waited for him in silence<br>"Oh, this might take a while so just... keep on talking in the meantime."  
>"The stasis pods we have seen up until now has kept the subject in a very slow aging process. But after 10 000 years you still look... Well, very well preserved." It was Zalenka who noted it, in a friendly more curious tone than an accusing one.<br>"The pod is built different than the ordinary ones that is meant to be used in shorter periods of time. And in addition to that a certain mineral we call the stale-crystal is used. It helps keeping the supercool state that is required to create a hibernation state. Thus I have not aged."  
>"You can hibernate?"<br>It was not he following question that she anticipated and was a bit surprised by it.  
>"Both yes and no. It is not a natural state, but with the help of nanomachines it is very possible. The only reason the pod deactivated now was because it was failing."<br>"Failing?"  
>"The mineral was used up. Though it was scheduled to deactivate earlier and I am not sure myself why the timer had been overwritten. Perhaps I will find the answer in the ship's computer."<br>"Why where you there in the first place?" Weir tilted her head as she leaned forward.  
>"It is an experiment called the time traveller. I was frozen down for a number years, then reintegrated into society, experiencing the changes time provides at first hand. It is a strange experience. We as a people change more collectively than we might want to believe."<br>Just at the end of her sentenced the laptop beeped, signalling its finished. They turned their eyes towards McKay and waited for the answer.  
>"She... She's an Ancient." He looked up at the woman himself with a surprised expression, his mouth slightly open and his eyes big and round.<br>"I would still prefer 'Vera'." She smiled.  
>"Perhaps it would be for the best if we paid Dr Beckett a visit first. He's out medical physician."<br>"Of course." She nodded and rose, causing the rest of them to rise in union.  
>Dr Weir escorted her towards the medical room, although she seamed to find her way perfectly fine on her own.<p>

"You perfectly fine, love. One of my healthiest patients yet." Carson helped her off the MRI with his kind smile across his face.  
>"It is good to hear." She admitted. "Was is easy for you to understand the usage of these machines?"<br>"Oh, we have similar equipment on earth, only these are far more advanced and gives us much better accuracy. Detecting certain diseases is unquestionably easier."  
>"I am impressed how well integrated you are with our technology."<br>"We have many brilliant minds to help us."  
>"I am looking forward to getting to know them. However... I haven't had a shower in 10 000 years. And there are things I would like to check in the computer. If it is all right with you?"<br>"Of course, we'll find you a room." Weir nodded and motioned to turn but Vera stopped her.  
>"If I may put in a request I would like a room with a balcony, I do love to feel the breeze."<br>"I think we can manage that."  
>"I'll shower and change in my office. The room my pod was stationed in." She added when the brunette gave her a bit of a questioning look.<br>"All right."  
>"Would you require me to have an escort?" She asked and looked at the two soldiers who had been following them so far.<br>Weir obviously had a bit of trouble pondering the question as she stalled her answer by looking at the guards, meeting Carson's eyes and finally returned to the crystal blue ones. "No, I think we owe you a show of trust."  
>"Thank you." She said with a slight nod.<br>She was escorted to the transport chamber but walked the last stretch by herself. There was a lot of thoughts circulating in her mind. While the fact that all of her kin had vanished from the known map of the universe was overwhelming, her thoughts was on the story she had given them. Though the reason for her being in the stasis pod was partially true it was far from the real one. And she did hope they didn't start diving too far into her files. At least most parts should be classified and significantly harder to pull out.  
>Back in her office, as she had called it, she walked to a door that was elegantly integrated with the rest of the room. It opened and revealed a bathroom. She turned on the shower and smiled at the warm trickling water.<p>

Weir returned to the control room after following Vera to Dr Beckett. Two enthusiastic scientists met her.  
>"All right what have you found?"<br>"Do you want to read her file?"  
>"What?"<br>"The Ancient, Vera." McKay exclaimed after snapping his fingers to remember her name.  
>"You found it?" She followed them over to the computers.<br>"Yes it was quite easy when you know what you're looking for." Zalenka answered before McKay seized the opportunity to advertise his geniality.  
>She stood silent looking at the file, then slowly shook her head. "No."<br>"No?" McKay frowned.  
>"No, I think we owe her a sign of thrust. And she could probably see if we opened the file, right?"<br>"...Possibly."  
>"Then it's settled."<br>"But we could learn alot about her, whether her story checks out, her area of expertise and-"  
>"Or we could just trust her words and ask her the rest."<br>"But we-"  
>"It's final, McKay."<br>"Aw come on!"  
>But she turned and walked away.<br>Sheppard stared at the screen. "I'm with you on this one Rodney."

Vera had stepped out of the shower, dried and tapped a panel on the wall, a drawer slided down diagonally to reveal a uniform in a bright white colour scheme. A uniform that was well known throughout Atlantis about 10 000 years ago. It commanded respect, 10 000 years ago. Her fingertips trailed on the edge of the folded top before she pushed the drawer close. Instead she tapped another panel next to it to slide out, revealing a white fine fabric with grey embroideries.  
>Minutes later she stepped out from her office and headed towards the bridge. She wore the white dress well. With boat-cut neckline, wide arms and the edge of the dress well covering her shoes (which was just as well since she kept the boots on) she looked as is she was going to the Oscars. Or so an Earthling would say. She also wore a corset on the outside of the dress, pitch black with white lacing.<br>This time the trip was rather uneventful. Whenever she met someone heads turned. Though she didn't know if it was because of her heritage or the dressing. Everyone here seamed to wear the same uniform, colour coded and all. Except a few, who she guessed was off duty.  
>According to the computer they weren't even close to fully fill the stations and laboratories, the living quarters even less. Were their operation stretched thin on the funding? Was it hard finding willing people? How used was the Stargate system on earth in this time? The number of questions increased by the minute.<br>No one came to meet her at the bridge when she looked around. Perhaps her 'arrival' had spurred a series of events that kept the leading personnel busy. Though she didn't dwell on it much but headed towards the balcony opposite to the gate.  
>The sun was touching the edge of the world, spreading a bright orange light across the clear sky and reflecting on the water. It was everything she remembered it to be and she smiled in the strange comfort that after 10 000 years the sunset was still quite the same. 'On the mainland it's probably autumn.' She thought then looked up the sky. Studying the lights that had appeared in the sky.<br>"Hi..." She heard a soft almost excusing voice behind her.  
>Vera turned, letting go of the reeling and met Weir's brown kind eyes.<br>"Dr. Weir." She announced.  
>"I brought something for you." She handed over a touchscreen computer. "It's not as effective or elegant as your technique. You'll have to excuse us there. But we managed to pull together a program that translates our letters into yours. It converts the files as you open them so they might take a while to load."<br>Vera held the computer and looked it over, scrolled and selected a file.  
>"Mission reports?" Her head lifted.<br>"I don't want to keep any secrets from you. And.. thinking about how we 'welcomed' you here I'd hope this to be an olive branch."  
>"Olive branch?"<br>"A sign of peace, an open hand." She used her hands to enforce the explanation.  
>"It's alright. I understand your actions. Frankly I would have been disappointed if you took no precaution. You defended the ship, I would have done the same in your situation. Perhaps even more aggressive."<br>They shared a smile over a buried hatchet that barley got to see the light of day.  
>"Do you recognise it?" Weir asked and glanced over the city.<br>"Yes, there is little change internally in externally even less I would presume. Though your people does change the light of the ship. When I last walked these corridors the contrast of white and black was a much desired sense of fashion." A moments silence lasted and she turned her head up towards the sky. "Though _they_ are not quite the same."  
>"Who?" Weir looked in the same direction and squinted towards the central spire.<br>"The stars." Her voice was lower, more longing. As if saying the name of a lost companion.  
>Weir lowered her head and studied the face of this new stranger. Someone who she admired simply because of what people she came from.<br>"Well, when you feel you want to retire a room has been readied for you. You can find the location on the computer, or just ask anyone. If you don't want me to take you now?"  
>"No, that wont be necessary. I want to study little more of the stars as the sun sets."<br>Dr Weir nodded and said farewell.  
>Vera remained there on the balcony, undisturbed as the darkness fell. Trying to figure out how much the planets shoulder had moved by reading the star constellations. The wind was picking up slightly and the chill was definitely there. She pondered finding her new quarters to sit back and read some of these mission reports she had gained access to when she heard footsteps behind. Steps that stopped in her direction and was about to move away.<br>"Dr McKay, was it?"  
>He stopped in his turn and faced her bright eyes.<br>"Yes I... Actually I was just-"  
>"It seems your people are afraid to speak to me."<br>"Ah, that's probably because of the whole 'being an Ancient' thing." 'The ancient' being figured with 'bunny rabbit ears'  
>"I see." A few awkward moments passed<br>McKay had walked up to ask her a few questions but regretted it on the way. Partly because he was generally bad with people, but mostly because he could be hopeless in front of a woman whose looks was basically the only thing he focused on. He was about to excuse himself. But she cut him off even as he gathered air for his excuse. "My ancestors gave this planet the name Lantea. We came to call ourselves Lanteans. As a word of promise that we would remain in this system. You might not believe it, but we often felt... rootless."  
>The awkward silence continued. But this time when he thought to flee this battleground of social skills he got an idea.<br>"Actually I was just going down to my lab. I'm currently working on the possibility on controlling a jumper remotely."  
>Not sure exactly of what he was speaking about she still couldn't help a smile.<br>"Yes. I would love to."  
>Not only the answer but also the sincerity in her voice surprised him.<br>"Huh, well. Right this way then." He held out his hand showing the way through the gateroom. The two of them crossed the gateroom together, which also turned a few heads.

**Authors rant**:  
>Stargate series is theoretically a very thankful show to write fanfics on, since they have already proven the existence of alternate realities you can make up almost anything. But I want to try and stay as close to this show as possible. Which is also the reason I'm becoming more of an SG nerd than I was before, the wiki helps alot.<br>I did consider (and started writing) a more aggressive intro. Her fighting her way there, it would be closer to her personality. But all scenarios ended up in shambles. And frankly I already think SGA kills off enough people in the show X3  
>So I decided to try a calmer approach. Also invented the internal defence system. I'm not all joy over it, but it was a good solution. The city does protect itself from virus outbreaks, why not a friendfoe system?  
>I also want to point out that this character of mine is supposed to be an ancient, and I do believe Atlantis can do alot more things than it already does. Just think of our own level of technology and what we consider to be "handy". So I'm giving it alot more 'little' functions. And well... alot more possibility's, you'll see what I mean in the next chapter, hopefully.<p>

I hope I've nailed down the characters personality's, this is a thing I personally think I'm kinda crap at but trying to get better on it. Which is why there is much of my own char, I'll do my very very best to use people from the original show. Actually I work hard on it (here also, the wiki helps alot)  
>Oh and the whole 'time traveller' idea. At first I invented it to just be able to daydream about a stargate fanfic. When I decided to write it down it sounded more and more retarded. So other reasons where invented and it formed my character ALOT. She is almost nothing of the first thoughts of her. She wasn't even military atfirst. I even got to change her name since the first one I use sounded too soft.<p>

Well, I hope it'snot all crap, and I have been encouraged to continue with a chapter two. The first took about 3 weeks to write so the second should be at least the same.

PS: The "Bunny rabbit ears" thing is from comic genius Eddie Izzard ^,^


	2. Chapter 2

The rant is at the bottom!

**Point of Ascension**

Chapter 2  
><strong>"<strong>**How the **_**hell **_**did you do that?"**

"Not only would the power fluctuations be too great, it's impossible for the shield to do that."  
>"You're wrong."<br>"No, I'm not." McKay looked as if he was talking to an idiot as he continued explaining. "The shield relies on the shape of a sphere, causing the impact to spread on the surface. Therefore the bottom is needed as support. Besides it's another 20 years until such a storm hits."  
>"You're wrong. If you use the grounding stations the impact can be transformed into electrical energy and discharged into the ocean. And it's not only at times of the great storm it's useful to limit the shield. During an attack you only need it to cover the ship. Or are you telling me the Wraith have built submarines?" Vera took no defeat in having the man talking to her condescendingly. The both of them sat in the mess hall having breakfast, continuing to discuss the idea of limiting the area of the shield. At the beginning of the evening the words between them had been odd and forced. He wasn't sure of how much he needed to simplify things for her. But it hadn't taken long before he realised she was well versed with her own peoples technology. Since then they had both worked by the jumper continuing endless discussions.<br>"Well, I guess that's true." He admitted. "But there's no way to limit the shield like that." He gestured with his palms up, trying to implicate the hopelessness in her line of thought.  
>"I say I can do it." The smile wasn't obvious, but it was there.<br>"How?" He folded his arms and looked at her with a challenge in his eyes.  
>"From the command chair."<br>"Huh... I'm not saying it would work-"  
>"Which it would."<br>"_But_. I don't think we have anyone in the city who could do it."  
>"Ship." She stated. "And that's because none of you have been trained to use it."<br>"Oh and you ha-" He started rolling his eyes when he suddenly remembered. "Of course you have!"  
>"Yes, just so."<br>"Suddenly there's about a hundred things I'd like to try before even thinking about the shield.. Are you sure you can use the grounding stations for that?" His former doubt suddenly dispelled by the possibility that the theory could actually work.  
>"I hope this doesn't involve anything that could possibly destroy the city?" The voice that joined them belonged to Dr Weir.<br>"I would never... Well, at least nothing I couldn't fix."  
>"I hope he isn't boring you too much?"<br>McKay wanted to defend his honour but Vera stepped in before him.  
>"Not at all Dr Weir. Quite the contrary." Vera didn't quite know what to make of the slightly confused look Elizabeth gave her.<br>"Did you find the room adequate?"  
>"Oh I never went there. Actually since you are here now I was hoping you might show me. Within the hour I am planning to begin some exercise."<br>"Of course."  
>Vera excused herself and left together with Weir.<br>"Could I ask you something?" Elizabeth looked over to the stranger.  
>"You may." She answered, keeping her eyes up front.<br>"You seem so calm despite the situation. Aren't you sad your... kinsmen are all gone?"  
>"When I stepped into the pod I knew that when I woke up, the people I knew might not be alive, or at least have aged greatly. I have experienced the situation before. I am trained for it."<br>"But now there was no Ancien-... What did you call yourselves?"  
>"Lanteans."<br>"No Lanteans to greet you. Only us."  
>She stopped and waited for the other woman to do the same and face her. Vera's bright blue eyes seemed to catch Elizabeth's greenyellow and hold them in a deadlock. What she was about to say was important.  
>"As I said before, I was surprised of how well you had integrated with our technology. I didn't mean this just using the apparatus."<br>"You mean the gene."  
>"I do." She blinked as she nodded. "Activating the machines are after all crucial to using them. Dr McKay told me you have a treatment which allow you to awaken the sleeping apparatus. But some of you carried the gene from birth."<br>"Yes, Colonel Shepperd and Dr Beckett are two of them."  
>"Then you are descendants of the Lanteans. Of us." She let a few moments of silence pass to empathize the meaning of her words. Her cold blue eyes showing a depth of gravity. "I served and protected my people 10 000 years ago. I will continue to do the same for the days to come."<br>There was no sliver doubt in her face and Weir was caught off-guard with such a strong statement.  
>"I'm sorry if I seem startled. The ascended of your people we've met usually aren't that.. willing to help."<br>"I trust they have their reasons. But I choose to remain in this plane of existence for the sake of this ship."  
>Vera didn't realize it until later, but with the exchange of words she had already exposed a glimpse of the truth. Could she be just an observer with such loyalty to serve and protect a vessel?<br>"For that I want you to know we are much more than grateful."  
>"I understand if there is much you would like me to explain and teach you." She turned and started walking again, with Weir at her side. "But I hope you will understand if I wish to observe you for the time being. I said I had decided to trust you and offer you my alliance. But before-"<br>"I understand. You want to get to know us first."  
>"Something such as that."<br>"I'll tell Dr McKay to not bother you too much. He can be quite persistent to get things he want."  
>"He is an intelligent man."<br>"And arrogant."  
>"You might not realise how much it makes me feel at home." She said with a secret smile.<br>"Oh, here it is." They stopped and Weir waved her hand in front of the crystals so the door opened.  
>Not wanting risk an insult to their, to say the least, important guest they had chosen a quarter with both bedroom, own bathroom and a lounge. The colour scheme was the green and red you found in the larger part of the city. With the same wall decorations of grey panels. Large windows gave natural light to the rooms, and also a balcony looking over the west part of the city.<br>"I hope it's good enough?"  
>"It will do well."<br>"Then I will leave you to it."  
>"Thank you."<p>

A few minuets later.  
>"There has got to be something she isn't telling here." John Sheppard was sitting across Elizabeth's desk with one of his boots over the knee.<br>"I agree." She closed the door and walked over to sit down. "I think there is alot she's not telling us."  
>"So why don't we just crack up that file and-"<br>"We're not."  
>"I don't see why." He gestured with his hands.<br>"I told you. We're trusting her." She said folding her hands over the desk.  
>"While we know she's lying?"<br>"That's diplomacy for you. Besides.. it's clear she can lock us out of the system if she wants. By right this city belongs to her."  
>"Well without us the shield would've failed and flooded the city, right?"<br>"Look at this her way. She was left for 10 000 years, abandoned by her people and woke up to a bunch of strangers living in her home."  
>"Yeah I guess I'd be pretty pissed off about it."<br>"I'll take any friendship she's willing to offer us. I have a feeling she will tell us her entire story in time."  
>"Once she's warmed up to us you mean?"<br>"Something like that yes. So play nice. Ok?" She tilted her head telling him by body language that she really meant it as an order, in case he got any.. ideas.  
>"I'm always nice!" He raised his hands in a gesture indicating helplessness.<br>"Of course." She smiled and shook her head.

Vera stood tall in the center of the gym in the west pier. Not holding any weapons she was dressed in a top with a tight fit and pants with a loose width. Her workout consisted of a series of slow movements, straining the muscles of the body. Without warning Teyla entered the room, but she didn't flinch at her. Just breathed out slowly and continued.  
>"Excuse me, I did not know anyone else was here."<br>"You needn't leave for my sake, Teyla was it?" She halted her exercise and faced Teyla.  
>"Yes, and thank you."<br>"You are different from the others. Would I be correct if I guessed you are not from the same planet as them?"  
>"You would." She smiled and nodded, walking further into the room. "I am from this galaxy. My people are called the Athosians."<br>"From the planet of Athos?"  
>"Yes." Teyla tilted her head and spoke with a little tone of surprise. "You know of my planet?"<br>"Yes, I remember it well. I always mired your peoples talent in integrating technology with beautiful design. I would love to visit your cities once again."  
>"As much as that honours me I am afraid our cities has long since fallen."<br>"The wraith?"  
>"Yes."<br>"It saddens me to hear that. I hope my ancestors did all they could before abandoning the Pegasus galaxy to its own fate."  
>There was a silence between them that Teyla broke before it would become uncomfortable.<br>"Perhaps you would like to join me?"  
>"If I may, yes. It was a long time since I had an opponent face to face."<br>While Teyla took the two short sticks as was her favourite tools, Vera armed herself with a long staff. The two women circled each other slowly, reading each others stance and movements. Teyla seemed much more on guard than the other, but it also became clear that she was the most experienced of the two when they crossed weapons. When the first strike came Vera didn't see it coming. And the next sixty minuets she was busy defending herself. Perhaps one would see it as a courtesy to go easy on an opponent who had already informed of a lacking experience. But according to Teyla's customs it would be an insult to the opponent to not do ones best. However Vera did not complain. In fact when Teyla asked 'perhaps a break was in order' the other woman wouldn't have it. Instead she picked up on the moves and learned fast. But at the end she still wasn't a match for Teyla.  
>"You are well trained in these arts." Vera stated and sat down to catch her breath and slow her pulse.<br>"I have traveled to many worlds in search of trade partners. Sometimes you need to protect yourself."  
>"I could learn much from you, if you would teach me."<br>The implied question silenced her due to both surprise and honour. To be asked to become a teacher to one of the ancestors who had created so much in this universe...  
>"Of course."<br>"Do you train here the same time every day?"  
>"Yes." She said with a slightly skew nod. "As often as I can."<br>"Then I shall join you."  
>Looking forward to having a student that would actually pay attention and taking lessons seriously Teyla bowed slightly. Perhaps one day she could actually spar with her. Not that Ronon didn't offer resistance enough. But he was more about force than any form of technique.<br>"Do your people still use the same gestures for greetings and such?"  
>"We have used them as long as our history goes."<br>In response the two stood in the middle of the room and met in a traditional Athosian greeting. Leaning their foreheads together while holding each others upper arms.

A few hours later Vera had gone back to her room, showering and seating herself on the balcony with the laptop the Atlantis crew had given her. She sat in a chair with her back to the room reading the Atlantis crew mission reports as it knocked on the door. Putting the computer down she headed to the door which swooshed open to reveal McKay ready to knock again.  
>"Oh hi."<br>"Hello."  
>" I uuh, I was just wondering if you might want to .. help us with the chair. Not anything big, just some measurements."<br>"I would." She answered and followed him to the room after he replied with a 'great!'.  
>When the both of them entered the room Zalenka was already tweaking some instruments. He stopped and introduced himself with a handshake.<br>"Anything in particular you want me to do?"  
>"No just sit in the chair and we'll take some readings. To see if there is any difference."<br>"Allright." She nodded and walked over to the chair.  
>She looked at it, almost longingly, while she pulled out a hairband to gather the long flow of curls in the back of her neck. Her fingertips slightly stroked the surface of the armstead before she sat down. It wasn't solely to help she had agreed to do it. Before she had been pondering how she could gain access to the chair without just bluntly asking. There were information she could pull from he system that would be harder to look for from a normal panel. Also, growing up she had spent alot of hours in this room. It felt more like home, more like her room, than any other on the ship. The chair reacted instantly and readings came scrolling on both Zalenka's and McKay's screens.<br>"Holy crap!" McKay's jaw dropped at the scene before him.

Only moments later Zalenka called Weir over the radio.  
>"Go ahead Zalenka." She touched the radio in her ear while her head still hovered over the screen listing planets they had yet to visit.<br>"I think you would like to see this."  
>In the background she heard McKay's voice going "How the <em>hell <em>did you do _that_?"  
>"Where are you?" Weir straightened her back and looked over at Colonel Shepperd, not without a concerned look on her face.<br>"In the Chair-room. Oh and if you find Shepperd on the way you might want to bring him aswell."  
>"We'll be there soon." The conversation was cut and she turned instantly towards the transport.<br>"What was that about?"  
>"Zalenka says there's something interesting going on in the chair-room."<br>"Interesting?"  
>"Well it should be, McKay sounded surprised."<br>"Really?" The young man raised his eyebrows as they walked out the gateroom.

Not many minutes had passed when the both of them got into the chair-room. McKay was busy rambling.  
>"It's not even using more power than usual, if anything it's actually using <em>less<em>."  
>"What's going oooooh-" Shepperd was cut mid sentence when he saw what had startled McKay so. "How did you do <em>that<em>?"  
>"My question exactly. She just sat in the chair and wosh!" The Canadian gestured raising his hands still holding the touchscreen in his arms.<br>"Rodney perhaps she can explain it better herself." Weir gave him a demanding eye.  
>"Well I guess she- yes, sorry."<br>"What is all this?" John asked as he walked up to the chair.  
>He was watching six images, screens, hovering above the chair. She pointed with her whole hand at the different screen as she explained.<br>"These four projects a full view around the ship. This shows the long range scanner and this on the short range. The different icons gives the various intel that might be needed. Friendly vessels in the air as well as hostile, missile count and such."  
>"You call those yellow things missiles?"<br>"No, but I guessed you did."  
>"We call 'em drones." He said, looking briefly at the woman before returning to the screens. "What else can you bring up?"<br>"Anything that would be needed in defending the ship. In an attack there would be several more screens, but six are the basic number."  
>"Basic?" The look on the colonel was both sceptic and surprised.<br>"Yes, have you only managed four before?"  
>"Well actually..."<br>"Two?" Vera raised her eyebrows.  
>"We didn't even know it could do that." McKay cut in. "Look, you're in a completely different level of control that we ever came close to."<br>"What have you been using the chair for really?"  
>"Firing drones, mostly."<br>"Blind?" Now there was a clear look of scepticism on her face.  
>"Imagining the target help." Shepperd defended his honour.<br>"Yes it hits and most likely explode on first impact. Beside, it's harder to specify a certain area to target without visual."  
>"Wait, what do you mean it explodes on first impact?" Weir stepped closer to the chair.<br>"These weapons you call drones. They are not made to take out a single target. You can steer it through solid objects. You should be able to take out at least three of the Wraiths smallest ships with a single 'drone'."  
>"Really?" John tilted his head.<br>"Anyway, doesn't all this drain much more power?" Weir waved her hand at the screens.  
>"She's using less power than Carson does just by sitting in it."<br>"How is this possible?" She looked over at Vera for an answer but McKay cut in.  
>"It's probably effective use of the system. She- I mean you, know how this technique works at a complete different level than us."<br>"Subconscious?"  
>"Something like that."<br>They were interrupted as a sound was played and some words in ancient projected over one of the screens announcing 'Scan Complete, Building Graphics'."  
>"What happened?"<br>"I requested a scan of the shipped docked to Atlantis."  
>The six screens shrinked to disappear and was replaced by a larger one building a 3D image layer by layer of the Deadalus. Also text started to list at its sides.<br>"The hell?" Shepperd fixed the image and tried to read the text, with no success, it was in ancient.  
>"Yes there's going to be alot of that." McKay stated, just as surprised himself.<br>"What does it say?"  
>"It's specs on the ship, isn't it?" Weir read the text with her limited knowledge and pieced it together with some common sense.<br>"Yes." Vera answered." Weapon capacity, flight capabilities, volume, personnel-count, ship-count and so on. And it seems to have picked up an alien life-form along with some unknown technology." She fell silent for a moment in surprise. "There is an Asgaard on your ship." It wasn't a question, but Weir answered anyway.  
>"Yes, the ship is a joint project with the Asgaards."<br>"You got all that from a single scan?"  
>Vera had wanted to speak more about the Asgaard Life-form that Atlantis picked up at the ship and was irritated by the colonel's question. But it didn't show and she answered his question.<br>"Their shields are down, they're stationary and docked to Atlantis. It makes a thorough scan much easier. It took so long because I requested the 3D model."  
>"Could every Lantean do this?"<br>"All those who had received basic training would have no problem doing most these things."  
>"Could you teach me?"<br>"Perhaps." She nodded at the black haired man. Understanding that he had a more significant role when it came to the military organisation of this expedition than she had previously thought. "It depends much on the mind of the individual. But if you are willing to devote yourself to the training I will teach you."  
>"I'll do it."<br>"Why were you doing this anyway? I thought I told you to wait with your experiments." Elizabeth gave McKay an accusing eye.  
>"I asked first! Besides if we can put this theory into practise it would help us <em>alot<em>."  
>"What theory?"<br>"I can see why it is an urgency." Vera cut in and pushed the image of the Deadalus to the side, bringing up a graphic of Atlantis power supply. "You're running on extremely low levels. This will not hold the shield for long if we had to defend ourselves against the Wraith."  
>"What?" Weir peered over at McKay and Zalenka for an explanation.<br>"Don't look at me, I have no idea what they're talking about." The Czech defended himself.  
>"We discussed the possibility to limit the shields area. For example the storm only require a wall of protection, if the area could be limited we could save a significant amount of power, but the shield relies on a closed sphere. The force of the impact being supported by-"<br>"McKay, the short version please."  
>"If the Wraith attack we only need a dome to protect the city.. But the shield still closes around the entire thing, draining more power than theoretically needed."<br>"You can do that?"  
>"Yes, I can." Vera now rose from the chair, continuing the explanation. "If the energy of the impact is transformed into electricity we can divert it to the grounding stations. In fact, with a few alterations we can reroute that power to use it in powering the chair."<br>"-Giving us more power the more the enemy shoots at us. That's genius!" Rodney snapped his fingers and veered of to a computer screen, starting to work.  
>"Is this possible?" Weir had already lived through enough set-backs for the doubt and scepticism to overshadow the hope.<br>"Yes! Well... theoretically." He admitted.  
>"Have you ever tried something like this before?" She turned her eyes over to the Ancient.<br>"We have never had the need to conserve power. But I have altered the shape and seize of various shields through the chair. And you most certainly have the need to limit the amount of used power."  
>"Yes, the single Z-PM doesn't give us alot of options."<br>"Z-PM?"  
>"A Zero Point Module." Zalenka went ahead and explained. "The crystal that powers the city."<br>"Ship." Vera stated. "I see why could call them that. Well, as said it is theoretically possible, but there is work to be done."  
>"I want you two to start working on this right away." She looked at Zalenka and McKay.<br>"Already am." McKay stated, somewhat absent minded.  
>"If I may, I have a request for my own sake Dr Weir."<br>"Go ahead."  
>"I would like to meet with the Asgaard on-board your warship."<br>"Of course. I'll see to it right away."

She stood in one of Deadalus rooms, looking out a window over Atlantis. Looking up the Central spire of the ship stirred something and caused her to draw a feint smile. The door to the room opened and closed. She turned slowly and faced the gray skinned Asgaard.  
>"I will ask for your forgiveness." She stated in a formal and correct voice. "As I am not qualified for such diplomatic relations."<br>"From my intel it is quite the contrary, Admiral."  
>It silenced her, causing her to study the small frame of the Asgaard, looking at her without any malice or defence. It wasn't a threat, merely a statement.<br>"You have access to Atlantis database."  
>"We know more about your technology than we share with other races. Finding the classified files in Atlantis was not very hard."<br>Now, on even grounds, they greeted each other with a bow before seating.  
>"I guess there is no reason for me to lie then."<br>"No."  
>"Over tenthousand years ago I held a dialogue with your people. Part of negotiations for an alliance."<br>"The Alliance of Four Great Races."  
>"It was signed then?"<br>"Yes. Though little remain of it."  
>"Am I the last of my people then?"<br>"It is hard to tell. Remaining fragments of your people are found now and then in statis, such as yourself."  
>"And the Furlings, the Nox?"<br>"We have a lasting contact with the Nox but the Furlings seem to have drawn back into hiding."  
>"They were never the social kind." She stated and they nodded in agreement. "You are in alliance with these humans now?"<br>"We call them the Tau'ri. And yes. They were of vital assistance in dispelling a lifelong enemy of ours."  
>Her look was that of scepticism, but it didn't last for long.<br>"I suppose they would have to achieve something great for you to share such a groundbreaking technology with them. And allowing one of your own to serve on such a vessel."  
>"We have confirmed them to be the Fifth race."<br>Vera fell silent and broke their eye contact. Thoughts running through her mind but nodding at the end of them.  
>"I will keep this in mind."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Rant:<strong>  
>If this feels a bit rushed, it's because it is. It took longer than I wanted and became much less than I planned. There were two things constantly coming in my way. Work, and this little thing called "Uncharted 3".<br>I noticed the more I pondered on this the more crap it got. There was no real plot to this chapter except the revelation of the Chair. So I decided to write out the ideas I had and just go with it. I didn't even struggle with the transportation from scene to scene.  
>So please just forgive me for this one and hold your breath for the next chapter, which I am really looking forward to.<p>

I'm planing to do a re-write of the Episode "The Tower" I think this can actually get pretty good. The middle age era is spot on for me. So I'm going to have fun with it ^,^  
>Don't expect it to be written too fast though. There's still Assassins Creed Revelations in the way! (And lots to be done at work)<p>

**And thank you so very much for reading! Every follow and comment spurrs me to write more and more 3**


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Authors Rant  
>So, yeah I'm not sure how long this chapter is in relation to the other two.<br>I'm posting this now because of two reasons:  
>1. I don't want to post too long chapter, in case people will hate me for it and goes 'too much didn't read'<br>2, I needed to post SOMETHING

Actually I've gotten further on paper but not into the computer. Just as for everyone else holidays was a crazy period, on so many levels. So yeah, that's my excuse why more hasn't gotten done. It'll have to do.

As I said before this is a Re-Write of the episode "The Tower" which is in the end of the second seasons of SGA (or so I remember)  
>I will complete this. Just have patience!<p>

I don't own any Stargates

* * *

><p><strong>Point of Ascension<strong>

Chapter Three  
><strong>"What did they hold against you? Pitchforks?"<strong>

It was a beautiful bright day on a planet the Atlantis expedition hadn't previously visited. McKay stopped for a wheel cart passing a dusty road, waving for the man to hurry up and pass him. He had a obvious expression of discontent on his face. Frustration played through his entire body when he inhaled deeply and sighed to try and find some relief, it didn't work.  
>"If we're hoping these people have something to trade, we are wasting our time. From the looks of it, they barely have enough food to feed themselves." He moved under the sunshelter of a house while Teyla and Ronon listened to him. "And their technology.. well, let's just say that this about sums it up, huh?" He grabbed a a scythe with a thin blade and a crooked handle and held it up.<br>Teyla turned towards him, wondering how she could convince him that this was important work, even though it might seem fruitless at the moment. And she knew she would probably fail.  
>"Establishing good relations with our neighbours is not just about trade." She tilted her head slightly<br>"Right. But do we need to make friends with _every_ primitive agrarian culture in the Pegasus galaxy?" He hung back the tool.  
>"Alright, that's enough." Sheppard came out of the house holding a knife in one hand and something that resembled a turnip in the other. "They can't all be planets with cool technology and open minded women." He cut up the top of the strange vegetable and sniffed, it had a surprisingly sweet smell to it.<br>"I don't see why not!" McKay exclaimed, and Sheppard silently agreed that it would've been rather nice.  
>"Greetings." The voice of an old man cut into their conversation. "I am Eldred."<br>His clothes were simple. Actually calling them simple would be an understatement. Even in the time of earth's medieval the common people coloured their clothes as best they could. This fabric bore the colour of whatever organic material it had meed created from. The cut was very straight and simple, and the clothes were well worn and in need of repairs.  
>"I am Sheppard. This is Ronon, Teyla, McKay." He raised his hands towards his team.<br>Eldred walked slowly pass them with a look mixed of wonder, worry and nervousness. Given them each a look he then stood gazing out the village, not having time to dwaddle he turned back to them. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, but it's harvest time and we must prepare our tribute for the Tower."  
>"The Tower?" Sheppard furrowed his brows.<br>"You must come from a distant land indeed if you have not heard of the Tower. I don't know of anyone who is not under its protection." The man seemed a bit startled.  
>"Protection from what?" Teyla already had a bad feeling.<br>"The Wraith."  
>Teyla lowered her eyes when feeling was confirmed.<br>"And how is it this 'Tower' protects you, hm?" McKay asked, convinced that this wasn't about real action, but a religious belief.  
>"It has a great weapon capable of annihilating the Wraith ships which descends from the sky."<br>"Yeah but _how_?"  
>"Thousands of bright lights rise up from the ground to swarm an destroy their ships."<br>"Upon this explanation Teyla, Sheppard and McKay had a realisation.  
>"That sounds an awful lot like-"<br>"Is this Tower nearby?" Sheppard Cut McKay off before he said anything classified.  
>"It is not too long of a walk. Come, I will show you."<br>The old man started off down the village, The group exchange looks before following him. Though Sheppard couldn't help but lean towards McKay.  
>"Little better than a Scythe, wouldn't you say?"<p>

Walking through the forest towards the rumoured Tower McKay semi-shouted from him place in the back of the row.  
>"If this Tower is so important, roads might be in order?"<br>"Well, yes." Eldred answered. "There are roads. But the Tower is only for the nobles. And I wouldn't want to upset our Lord Protector with any unwanted presence. Here, you can see it from this hill." He pointed up a knoll with only a few young trees swaying in the wind. They all picked up the pace.  
>There was silence between them. As they had walked up the small hill the structure had become more and more visible. And before they even saw it all there was no discussing it. This was Lantean structure. The tower was spotted with green moss and vines and seemed to have suffered age badly. But it still stood tall, rising up from a valley.<br>"Is it my imagination or does that look like.."  
>"The central spire of Atlantis?" Teyla cut off the Colonel, agreeing.<br>"Yes.. This is where the lights come from?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Have you seen this yourself?" McKay suddenly alot more interested in the planet.  
>"The old man shifted his weight and hesitated.<br>"No.. The Wraith have not come for many generations now. But.. Sometimes the Lord Protector feels he must.. Demonstrate this power to the people."  
>Even though he wrapped his words softly all four of the Atlantis team understod the underlying meaning of this.<br>"Is there any chance we could meet this, uh, Lord Protector?"  
>"Only members of the royal court is allowed in the tower. Meeting with the Lord may prove difficult."<br>Teyla turned towards the man with a smile.  
>"As you said yourself, we have traveled from very faraway lands. Perhaps they would consider an exception, just this one?"<br>"I'll do what I can." He nodded, but wasn't too happy about it when he turned to head back to the village.  
>"You know of this weapon?" Ronon asked when Eldred was out of earshot.<br>"We call 'em drones." Sheppard answered. "We've used them to defend both earth and Atlantis before. But we could always use some more."  
>"If these people have working drone technology there should be at least one active ZedPM."<br>"This structure seemed to have endured a long period of time." Teyla turned her eyes to Sheppard. "Perhaps Vera have some knowledge about it."  
>"Yeah, good point. Alright. Teyla, Ronon, go with Eldred back to the village, me and McKay will head back to the jumper-"<br>"Actually I was thinking I could get closer to the Tower and get some readings."  
>"Alright. Teyla, Ronon - Village. McKay - Tower and me - Jumper. Lets go."<p>

"How did you manage such a damage anyway?" Vera stood up after examining the damaged grounding station.  
>"Well, bullets mostly." Zalenka admitted.<br>"Bullets?" She asked with a neutral face, but had a clear feeling of scepticism. No weapon she had ever used would cause a damage such as this.  
>"There was a hostage situation and-" He stopped, suddenly realizing. "You're not wondering why we were shooting at it.."<br>"No, not really."  
>"We haven't developed any weapons close to your energy based ones. We use lead bullets for our arms."<br>"Ah, that would explain it. Unfortunately it caused such damage that is difficult to repair. At least it is beyond my knowledge. We will need to replace it."  
>"That was our conclusion aswell."<br>"The should be a component in storage." She turned towards the corridor.  
>"There should be?" He asked in confusion. They hadn't found anything of the sort.<br>"Yes, not too far from here-" She checked the corridor for orientation and was about to start to the right of the hall when Weirs voice reached her through the ships intercom.  
>"Vera, could I ask you to come to the Gateroom?"<br>"I guess we will have to postpone reparations." She bowed her head lightly before leaving the Czech scientist with his confusion.  
>When she arrived at the Gateroom the Stargate was active. The familiar picture and sound from the Stargate made such a sharp contrast to this unfamiliar people. Though it had only been days she had learnt that they were an eager people. Willing to learn and a lust for adventure. But there were also a lot of different personalities among them, much like her own people. Without realising she had stopped, gazing into that bright blue pool and was brought back to the presence by Weir voice. Vera located her and walked up to a console. Weir pointed to one of their laptop screens.<br>"Do you recognize this address?" Weir showed her the chevron sequence. Vera read it and nodded.  
>"Yes, I have been there before."<br>"Colonel Sheppard just reported sighting of a structure not much different from the central spire of Atlantis."  
>"Just the one spire?"<br>"We never came up close to it. It's possible there's more. But it seems to be overgrown by nature." Sheppard's voice crackled through the radio.  
>"There should be a ship who's structure is identical to Atlantis." There was no pint in hiding this, she figured. Besides, she was curious to go there herself.<br>"McKay headed over to take some readings. I'll contact him and get back-"  
>"No need." Vera cut him of and Weir turned her head towards her. "I'll come myself."<br>"Really?" Weir was a bit puzzled. She had thought the woman would rather not leave Atlantis.  
>"If this is the ship I believe it to be, there could be supplies Atlantis could have a use for."<br>"Alright."

Moments later Sheppard came back to the village with Vera walking by his side. Her appearance most certainly didn't draw any less attention than Sheppard had done when his team arrived. She wore clothes in bright white. A long sleeve with tight fit arms and over this a leather vest sown in layers which made an arrow pattern pointing towards the ground. Her pants didn't differ much from the style the other military of the Atlantis expedition wore, except they too were bright white. After explaining all that happened to her he posed a question.  
>"Any chance this people in the tower are ancients?"<br>"No." The answer came quick and without a doubt. "They are probably not much different from yourself. Descendants from my people who have mixed with the population."  
>"You're that sure?"<br>"Our society is founded on a very clear principle Colonel: Free will. My people would never oppress others humans such as this."  
>"Yeah." He had dismissed the thought himself. But he was curious of what they might find in that tower, and what she might expect to find.<br>At the center of the village a terrible scene was developing. Involving Eldred and four men, dressed completely different to the villagers. It seemed almost as if they came from a different era. Black fitted uniforms, decorated with bands of red and a shimmer of gold. Their boots were of proper leather and all wore weapons at their belts. The contrast was so extreme John frowned without realizing it.  
>"Who are these guys?"<br>"Soldiers from the Tower." Ronan nodded towards them with dark eyes.  
>"They do not seem to take too well to our request." Teyla had a shadow of guilt in her eyes and concern written all over her face.<br>A feeling that proved to be well founded when one of the soldiers suddenly stroke the old man so hard he spun to the ground. Sheppard's team instantly reacted walking over to the group. Vera, however, remained at the spot, watching.  
>"Whoa whoa whoa! Take it easy!"<br>"Who are you?" The man who had struck Eldred also seemed to be their leader. He turned around to face Sheppard.  
>"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, who are you?"<br>"I am a constable of the Lord Protectors guard." His face was near void of emotions. "And this village scum, dared to defy me." He gestured towards Eldreds covering frame. "It's clear we're going to have to make an example." The soldier casually unhooked the whip at his side.  
>But this would not be tolerated by either Sheppard, Teyla or Ronon who drew their weapons as one man. Pointing it at the leader.<br>"I don't think so." Both defiance and confidence could be found in his voice.  
>"Please Colonel!" Eldred pleaded, getting to his knees. "It's my fault."<br>But Sheppard wouldn't listen.  
>"If you think I'm going to sit here and let you whip an innocent man.. You're sorely mistaken."<br>Tension hung in the air but was cut by a new unfamiliar voice.  
>"Constable."<br>Sheppard reacted instantly turning around with his sidearm pointing at the new stranger. Ronon covered his back, keeping his eyes on the soldiers. Teyla held the P90 trailed at the larger group.  
>"You may stand down." His voice was soft and carried no ill will whatsoever, the soldiers obeyed. This new stranger was dressed properly in a style that reminded of earth 15th century, but the colours were more modest than the soldiers. "You are the strangers who requested the audience, are you not?" Casually he reached within his pockets and pulled out two devices they all recognize as Lantean. He held them up to demonstrate it was no weapon and then carefully begun scanning them, one by one.<br>"That's us"  
>"My name is Otho. I have the honour to be Chamberlain to the Lord Protector. And you would never be allowed in his presence so armed." He said with a soft smile.<br>"Well, I guess we have to be on our way then." There were hints of both frustration and impatience in his voice.  
>The scanner in Otho's hand made a sound and he looked up at Shepperd with some wonder. At this point Vera, who had remained out of sight watching the events, stepped forward.<br>"I carry no weapons. And I too request an audience with the Lord Protector."  
>The Chamberlain looked over at her with surprise, but soon switched to a smile. He then scanned her aswell and the device made the same sound as when he had scanned the Colonel.<br>"And that you shall have." He said with a slight impulsive bow. "Take this man as well." He pointed at Sheppard and tucked away the device.  
>It caused the entire team to realign their weapons on the Chamberlain and the soldiers, high on alert. Eldred rose and got grabbed by the soldiers. Pleading "Please Colonel, don't resist. The Lord Protector sees all."<br>"He does, you know." Otho reassured him. "But I suppose you're going to need a demonstration." The situation remained unsolved as a peculiar sound becomes louder and closer. "And here it comes now."  
>Just as John wondered how the man could be so calm and assured of the situation he stepped to the side to show a yellow light flying through the air. Those who had seen the weapon before recognized it as a drone and watched as it struck a cart in the middle of the village. Causing a loud fiery explosion, but hurting no-one. The villagers screams and falls to their knees. But none of them dare to run away in fear. They all remain with their eyes to the ground, no matter how much they're shaking. The team, however, remains unfazed by the threat.<br>"Now, please, turn over your weapons. Some of the people here may not survive the next strike." Even though there is concern in his voice, his demands are final. And after a final plea from Eldred Sheppard reluctantly lowers his pistol and nods to the others to surrender their weapons.

While walking towards the tower Sheppard spoke quietly with Vera.  
>"Weir sent you here unarmed?"<br>"Dr. Zalenka told me of your weaponry. If you are using weapons firing lead bullets I suppose you are still in the use of gunpowder. Which in turn means the weapon recoil."  
>"Yeah.."<br>"I would be useless carrying such a weapon, Colonel."  
>"Oh, right." He would admit there was a huge difference in firing energy based weapons and using their own pistols. He suddenly noted she checked the sky, the sun and then oriented their surroundings. And it seemed she guessed the direction of the road even before it turned. "You know, you have this uncanny way of always seeming to know where you're going."<br>"I've kept our bearing in relation to the gate in mind. Granted the environment have changed but the sun still rise and fall as before."  
>"That doesn't really explain anything. How would you know where we're going?"<br>"I'm the one who landed this ship here Colonel. I'll be damned if I couldn't find it again, wouldn't you say?" She gave him the slightest of smiles, Indicating that, yes, she was actually making a joke.  
>"Well yeah... It's a pretty big thing to loose." He admitted.<br>They took a sharp turn and the forest started to clear and unraveled a view of the spire. As it had seemed from afar the surroundings had overgrown the structure. For a moment Vera slightly frowned. Almost nothing from the base of the ship could be seen. The centre base and the main spiral rose high to the air. The doors wasn't operational, a great gate of wood and stone had been built in its stead. Guards now hurried to open the gates for them and the both threw each other a glance before entering the building.

Meanwhile McKay returned to the village in the company of his local guide Baldric; a young slightly nervous man. He had continuously tried to warn about going too close to the Tower, that only nobles was allowed and the punishment they could suffer. McKay was now happy that the young man veered off towards a different part of town. It didn't take long before he noticed the aftermath of the explosion and stopped in front of the burnt ground. Teyla and Ronon met him there.  
>"What happened here?" The question was meant for two things; the unexplained destruction and their obvious lack of weaponry.<br>"There were guards from the Tower, the took Vera and John with them."  
>"And our weapons."<br>"What, and you let them? What did they hold against you? Pitchforks?"  
>"They are on control of the drone technology. This destruction was caused by one."<br>"Really?" He looked over the blown up wheel cart. "And no one was hurt?"  
>"No."<br>"That's pretty good shooting, actually. I mean if they only meant to scare people."  
>"This is Sheppard are you reading me?" The radio suddenly crackled to life and Teyla was quick to answer.<br>"Colonel! Are you alright?"  
>"Yeah, we're both fine. Is McKay back yet?"<br>"Right here."  
>"Let me guess. Your readings tells you that the underground structure is the same seize as Atlantis?"<br>"Well yeah and there's -Wait, how did you know that?"  
>"Oh just a hunch. Did you find anything on a ZPM?"<br>"Yes there's definitely an active ZedPM in there. But it's hard to determine if it's just not drawing much power right now or nearly depleted."  
>"There should be three of them." They heard Vera's voice in the background.<br>"Vera, is that you?" McKay had completely missed to register her name when Teyla told him both she and John had been taken to the tower.  
>"Yes."<br>"Well my readings only register one active. I guess there could be more in storage."  
>"I doubt this people have the wit to household with ZPM's." Sheppard commented.<br>"Colonel, the Lord Protector has arrived."  
>"Alright, talk to you guys later."<p>

The Lord Protector came walking into the room with one servant at each arm. As soon as he was visible for Vera and John he shakes them off. Grunting that he is quite capable of carrying himself. There is no doubt that the court doesn't suffer any misery. Their clothing was colourful and of luxurious fabrics. The fashion a mixture of 15th-16th-century earth-fashion. They all had plump healthy figures with full rosy cheeks on fair white skin. The servants, or slaves, were male for the men and female for the women. All dressed unanimously to their employers will.  
>There was alot of subtlite statement of power and wealth among these nobles. Clothes, servants, jewelry all serving to elevate oneself. Therefore it seemed slightly surprising that this Lord Protector, who should be equal to a king, was not the one dressed as royally as expected.<br>He was clearly not at his most vital time of his life. But he knew his power well and didn't so much as grace the strangers with a single glance until he was securely seated on his throne. A throne that was much familiar to the two strangers at this court.  
>The throne was nothing less than the Control chair, and the room had been turned into their most glorious hall for just this purpose; to receive and impress visitors. The walls was decorated with plants, woven tapestry and various crests. Only letting the original blue colour of the walls hint in between the artworks. The balconies was all filled with people carefully watching what unfolded. The original lights still worked, as well as some of the doors that smoothly slid open. Others had been left open with a beautiful cloth serving as a screen.<br>The Lord Protector swept his cloak around himself before he seated the throne. At his left side a young blond woman took seat in a masterly carved wooden chair. At his right a slightly older redhaired man remained standing in front of an identical chair. Also the man who had presented himself as Ohto took post behind the Lord.  
>"You there." He raised his hand to wave them forward. "Approach." He spoke with a flow which indicated that this was a man who was rarely disobeyed. Perhaps that was why he felt there was no need for extravagant clothing; his command was completly obeyed.<br>They did as told and stepped up to the chair. Sheppard politely smiling, Vera keeping a neutral face. The colonel started to introduce himself but the Lord Protector waved him off.  
>"I know who you are. I saw you in the village."<br>"You did?" He couldn't remember noticing the old man watching them. Or even imagine him leaving the comfort of his home.  
>"I see all that I need to see within my domain."<br>If they had only been slightly surprised that the chair lit up as he had sat in it, they seemed even less unfazed when he now took hold of the armrests so that the chair reclined and a holografic screen appeared. Much like the screens Vera had shown them only days before. This lack of reaction was noted by Otho who seemed both disturbed and surprised by the fact.  
>The screen showed them the village, panning to the right Teyla, Ronon and McKay talking too each other. It slowly zoomed in on the three, Ronon seeming ever so restless while the other two are trying to calm him with reasoning.<br>"You're friends.. They are concerned about you." The old man stated, looking directly at Sheppard.  
>"Well.. To be completely honest I'm a bit concerned about us too. We, uh, are prisoners here, no?"<br>The old man gave a smile which reason seemed to be secret to all but himself. He folded his hands in his lap, bringing the chair up. "This show of force was necessary for the benefit of the villagers. It keeps them from getting... Ideas."  
><em>Revolutionary ideas, I bet<em>. Sheppard thought. But wisely decided to keep these thoughts to himself.  
>"For the moment I would prefer it if you regarded your honoured selves as our most honoured guests." He gestured with his hand, implying his generosity and smiled cunningly. Both parties understood the meaning of "guests" in this situation. Vera nodded respectfully while Sheppard seemed more doubtful of his words.<br>"My Lord, I must object." The young redhaired man standing at the Lord's side took a step forward. All eyes shifted to him. He seemed confident with the attention. More than confident; comfortable. Like the others in this roomed he was dressed lavishly. But was somewhat restricted in his taste. "While I agree that this Lady is most welcome," He gave her a reassuring nod. "this _man_ should be punished. He openly challenged one of our constables.  
>"One of <em>our<em> constables?" The Lord's retort was quick and hard.  
>"Forgive me." He said, seeming unfazed. "One of <em>your<em> constables." He bowed slightly to emphasise his apology. After this mistake it seemed he didn't dare continue his case.  
>"Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard and Lady..." The Lord continued and watched Vera. Realising he hadn't seen her at all in the village.<br>"Vera." She answered with deliberately soft voice.  
>"And Lady Vera. It would be my pleasure that you dine with us this evening."<br>"It will be to our enjoyment and honour, My Lord." Again bowing her head. It had been a strange and small victory for the two strangers at this court. While the Lord Protector had claimed to know all he needs to know in his domain, he had still been forced to ask for her name. It had earned her one of his secret smiles. So when she asked him that perhaps she could be allowed a audience with him in private, the Lord granted it without a doubt.  
>This meeting thus ended with her delight and Sheppard nervously smiling while the Lord was escorted out. The prince looking at him with threat and the princess eyeing him with curiosity.<br>"Oh fun." He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Rant part 2<br>So yes, there's alot of things that are exactly the same as the episode. I enjoy changing things from the screen down to words. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it. It's going to vary more in the next chapter. As I'm giving the protector more screen-time and a deeper personality.  
>Also, look forward to a small catacomb adventure!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

I've done it! I finally updated! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three Part two<p>

"_**With will and education"**_

A while later John had been given a room of his own. It was a bit...bizarre since the rooms was structurally identical to Atlantis the decoration was completely different. Heavy red fabric hung along the walls and surrounding the bed. No lights were working so the room had to be lit up by candles. The number of candles burning had to be close to the fifty's. 'Wonder who lights them all up.' A distant thought passed him as he fiddled with the radio.

"From what I can tell from my readings this structure isn't just roughly about the same structure as Atlantis, it's identical." Rodneys voice sounded.

"Yeah, Vera told me as much. Apparently she's the one who set it down here."

"Really?" He really did sound surprised. This had been about 10 00 years ago after all.

"If it's identical to Atlantis," Teyla continued. "Where are the other spires?"

"Probably fell a long time ago." Rodney dismissed her question effectively. "Maybe under a wraith attack, who knows. It's been standing there for 10 000 years, the whole structure has been overgrown by the forest."

"Well, at least I can verify that these people are no ancients."

"At least the Lord Protector has the gene if what you say is true."

"Sure seems that way."

"Are they using any other technology?"

"Not that I can tell. They turned the control room into a gallery for royal audiences. There are some systems that seems to be operational but I doubt they're using them intentionally."

"Must be running on automatic" Rodney pondered. Still annoyed he wasn't one of the people actually inside the ancient ship.

"Yeah, I'm guessing Vera is trying to get a shot at the chair."  
>"She's not with you?"<p>

"No, she insisted on a private audience with the Protector."

"Are you sure you are in no immediate danger?" Teyla's voice held some concern to it.

"I don't think so. They have me under guard and they've even given me my own room." His eyes swept across the room once more. Red linnen and silk everywhere, burning candles and scented herbs on the floor. Bizarre.

"I say we call the troops and get you out." Ronon suddenly voiced his opinion.

"I'm not even sure that it would work even if we tried." Rodney, again, helped shoot down the suggestion. "For all we know they could have the whole basement full with drones. And using that screen makes picking us off pretty easy."

"For the moment I don't want anybody to do anything. Just keep a low profile." Sheppard stated trying out the bed by bouncing it a bit.

"Alright."

Knowing how frustrating such an order was to follow John still couldn't see a better solution to it. He just hoped Vera would have something to talk about after her meeting.

The Lord Protectors private audience chamber wasn't any less impressive than his throne room. It was lavishly over the top decorated. As these forms of societies often displayed their riches and power in materials, Vera wasn't surprised. The walls were covered with colourful cloth and three particularity beautifully embroidered crests. In the middle of the room there was a round table in dark wood along with chairs stuffed for soft seating. The Lord sat down beneath the crests on the far right and was eyeing Vera. She sat more to the middle of the table, having them both turn slightly to face each other.

"Are you a princess to your people?" He asked straightforwardly.

She was tempted to smile but remained unfazed. She fully understood his line of reasoning, but decided to muse him no less.

"What draws you to such conclusion?"

"You were the only unarmed one, you are dressed differently and you carry yourself like royalty."

"You have a keen eye, though your assumptions are wrong." She smiled softly. "I am no more their leader than they lead me."

"This man, this Lieutenant Colonel that travels with you. It's clear he is a leader to the others. Perhaps he is...more.. to you."

It was presented as a statement, but voiced as a question. Vera, however, was careful not to give a straightforward answer.

"Are we then truly your guests and not prisoners?"

"Enough trivialities." Apparently he too preferred not to set his words in stone. "I would guess you have a purpose in asking for this audience. What is it you want?" The answer was rather bruskly made. Showing a man that was used to have the benefit of rang, land and age.

"I must admit.. I am curious about your throne."

"Really? You did not seem very impressed."

"I feel I must show restraint, my Lord. But I would much desire to try and sit in it."

The lord laughed at this bold request.

"My children, especially my son. Take me for an old fool. Though I am old, a fool I am not. Don't make their mistake, young one. Had I been young and able to take pleasure of what a young and beautiful one such as yourself have to offer, I might have lead you to my throne. Now I shall leave the wooing to my son, Tavius. Marry him and you will reach this old fools throne." With those words he rose and left.

She remained alone in the room for a while. Though he hadn't said much she had learned a precious little from the entanglement of words he had used. The Lord Protector knew both she and John had seen something like the chair before. He believed that the both of them held a higher status among their people. And it seemed his children were looking for a mate. Strange. In cultures such as these children were often wed off at a young age. Unless something must be gained from the marriage that you couldn't just simply buy. Perhaps something like a gene. Remembering the scanning they all had gone through in the village, it only reacted to her and John. They had been the only ones taken and they were the only ones in the group who possessed the gene.

It was dark outside when Teyla, Ronon and McKay had seated with Eldred at his dinner table. His house was as simple as the dinner. But their kindness and generosity as abundant as their hospitality. Baldric, the same man who had guided McKay to the ancient ship before, had proved to be Eldred's son. A woman came in from a separate room carrying a basket of bread which she handed to her father's old withered hands.

"We are happy you could share our evening meal." The daughter smiled while she found her seat, her father started to hand out the bread.

"The pleasure is ours." Teyla reassured their gratitude.

When each of them had received a piece of the dark bread Eldred join hands with his children who in turn reached out for Teyla and Rodney. They joined them. While Teyla and Ronon takes each others hands without any fuss, Ronon rolls his eyes at Rodney. He puts up a clenched fist for the scientist to take which causes Rodney to wince before he, reluctantly, puts his hand over the fist.

The family lowered their heads and Teyla joined them.

"We thank the ancestors for the great bounty bestowed on us." Eldred started. "And we ask that they bless the Lord Protector, that he may watch over us and keep us safe."

The hands were released and the meal begun.

"Please enjoy." Petra nodded with a smile.

"It is generous of you to remember the Lord Protector in your prayers. Especially after what happened this afternoon." Teyla had been surprised when the old man mention the protector in the prayer and had opened her eyes to see if anyone disagreed with the sentence. But it had seemed natural to them.

"It is unfortunate. But the soldiers serve the Tower, and without the Tower we are vulnerable to the Wraith."

"In exchange you give them a portion of your crops?" Ronon asked.

"Half of every harvest." Eldred answered without meeting anyone's eyes.

"Half?" Teyla asked surprised. They barely had food on the table as it was now. How was it possible these people could survive the coming winter if they were to give away half of all they harvest?

At the tower a completely different meal had been served. The variety of the dishes seemed to know no limit, as the amount of the food as well. The court ate without restraints, and cutlery it seemed. John seemed a bit.. reserved about their table manners. Or the lack of it. A large part of his appetite was lost to him. However Vera somehow managed to eat with a certain grace. 'How?' He wondered when the red haired daughter of the Lord Protector suddenly leaned over to him.

"I've never heard of anyone called Lieutenant colonel before." She said doing her very best at batting her eyelashes at him. "What does it mean?"

"It's a rank you simpleton, not his name." Tavious broke into the conversation before Sheppard was given the chance to explain.

"My apologies." She lowered her head in slight shame but her eyes still fluttered to his.

"That's alright. Don't usually stand on ceremony anyway. How about you just call me John." He gave her a slight smile and she perked right up again.

"Alright, John."

"Since you are a man of the military I find it odd that you question the action of my Lord, fathers, soldiers. Do you not agree that discipline is necessary?" There was a daring undertone in his voice and eyes. Trying to invite him to a conversation comparable with a minefield.

"I guess I don't think whipping is a good motivator."

The entire table laughed at this defence, though Vera remained completely untouched by the subject.

"The villagers are mindless brutes." Tavious continued. "They understand nothing else. Doesn't at least the Lady agree?"

Causing all eyes to shift to the blonde, white clad woman, her eyes met his without the single shred of doubt or fear. As if in thought, she glanced over at John shortly before she answered.

"We have a saying where we come from." She said, effectively including John in the following argument. "Each man to his own will, and with that his responsibility." A theatrical pause. "We believe in the free mind, and the rights and responsibilities that follows."

If John had been lead to the minefield, Vera was now running through it. Though she had acted the diplomat before, now she spoke her mind outright. John wondered what had made the sudden change of heart, and actually found himself approving of her a little more.

"So if a peasant simply wanted to take the throne, you would let him?"

"If he, or she for that matter, could carry the responsibility a crown means and carry it well, then yes. Without a doubt."

The silence took hold like a thick veil. Even some looks of fear was cast at the Lord Protector.

"No defence Tavius?" He chuckled. "You got yourself into this conversation. And you cannot drag her out to be whipped at the square. She is our _guest_ after all." The old man smiled with glee at his son who was at loss for words. But the young man regained his posture soon enough.

"The peasants are unable to command the lights. Thus the responsibility would be lacking."

"True, but ponder, and I do mean this as a simple theory." Vera reassured him. "If all in your land could manage these lights, would all be equal? Take John for an example." She met his eyes shortly and he really wasn't sure how to react to the direction this conversation was taking. "It was his own free will that made him choose a military life. Through responsibility and faithfulness to his duties he has also risen in ranks."

"I don't think any of us would deny the fact that the peasants can be difficult." The Lord protector had obviously grown weary of the discussion. "But how much worse would it be if they fell victim to the Wraith?"

"A fair question, my Lord." Vera admitted.

"You protect them with these.. lights? Like the one that hit the village today?" John saw the opportunity to actually get some good information out of the old man.

"Of course."

"Where do they come from?"

"The Lord protector calls them forth with his mind." Tavius explained with an attitude of superiority, as if this was a fact known to everyone.

"Yeah, but from where?" Sheppard continued, ignoring the tone in the redheads voice. "I mean they rise up from the ground, but has anyone bothered to go down there and check it out?"

"You mean the catacombs?" The sister chimed in.

"Yeah, whatever you call them."

"They're dark and filthy – Who would want to go down there?" Her nose wrinkled and she had a sceptic look on her face.

"I would." Vera stated bluntly. "If there is anyone brave enough to take me there."

She understood that this had been his intention. To gain access to those 'catacombs'. But they both knew that she would be the better suited for the task. She knew what to look for, where and how.

"This is the second time you challenge me today." Tavius voice held a clear tone of both authority and threat. But he gave a cunning smile. "And to redeem my honour I will rise to this challenge."

Vera smiled with a nod, delighted that her little plan had actually worked that quickly. The Lord raised his hand along with a comment but before a word slipped his mouth a nasty cough took overhand. The old man gasped and groaned. Otho was quick to his aid and Mara also shoot up from her seat. Her face filled with worry and concern. The word "Father!" escaping her.

"It's nothing. Leave me be!" He tried to wave off his servants but clearly couldn't stand properly on his own two feet.

"Take him to his room." Otho quietly ordered the servants and hurried them along.

"Do continue without me." The Lord Protector waved his hand as he was lead away.

The court rose to his honour, all but Tavius who remained seated and never paused in his dining. Mara slowly sat down, still clearly concerned. Quietly John rose and walked over to Otho.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He will be allright." He smiled assuringly. "It isn't the first time this has happened. Surely it is just the food that does not quite agree with him." With that he left to attend to his lord.

About an hour later John sat on the bed in his room, going through the contents of his bag. Through the drapes that served as doors he heard steps and turned his head up to see Mara standing in his room wearing a smile.

"Am I disturbing you?" She asked with a kind voice.

"Mara, no, uh.." He put down what he had in his hands and stood up. "How is your father?"

"He is resting, than you for your concern."

John walked over to her as he spoke.

"Uh, look, maybe it'd be best if I-we, just, uh, came back another day."

The woman took on a horrified expression and held up her hand to gesture her emotion.

"No! You can't leave! Please... there's a matter of great importance my father wishes to discuss with you. Perhaps in the morning?"

Sheppard made a grimace and tried to find a line to excuse himself. But the woman was quicker with words.

"If these chambers are not to your liking..." She tried.

"No, no, they're fine."

"Well, then... maybe there's something I can do to make you more comfortable." She said and stressed the I.

"Uh, I don't think so, uh.." He continued, not at all picking up the hint in her voice.

"Are you certain?" She asked with a coy smile and undid the waist buckle of her gown. The dress slipped off her shoulders and revealed her naked body to the unexpected soldier.

"Oh wow! I... I never see this coming!" He rambled unsure of what to do with the situation.

"You don't find me pleasing?" Her eyes mirrored both her unsure disappointment and a slyness. She knew well the tricks she played. She knew well the innocent gleam of her eyes.

No-no! It's not that-it's just-"

Mara cut him off by stepping up and kissing him, pouring a good deal of passion into it.

"What you said at dinner, did you mean it?"

"Absolutely!" Was his quick instinctive response before their lips met again. But the added "What did I say again?" His lips trailed down her neck.

"About the villagers. My brother thinks it's a sign of weakness, but I know that it means you'll be a great ruler someday."

"Right!" He responded with a grin and kissed her. Seconds later his mind suddenly grasps the meaning of those words and he pulls back. "Ruler? Wh-wh-what are you talking about?"

"My father has promised that if we are married, the succession will fall to me!" She said triumphant with a giggle. Ignoring the slightly horrified look on his face and pushed him down on the bed.

In another part of the sister city to Atlantis Vera had the strangest of feelings. Walking through a ship identical to Atlantis, having the surroundings lit up by torches. Real, actually burning, torches. Wonders of technology reduced to simple housing for a feudal society.

Though Tavius has offered to escort her, he hardly meant to do it by himself. No less than four capable guards surrounded them. While the prince tried his best to make conversation with the woman, she seemed little interested in his company. Holding her hand against the wall she secretly tried every panel they happened to pass. Suddenly a door hissed open and a feint light could be seen from the inside of the room. The brave prince jumped at the movement.

"What are you doing?" He lashed out.

"I just touched the wall." She stated with innocence to her voice. Playing the curious one she peeked inside the room.

"No-No! Don't go insi-"  
>But it was already too late as she slipped through the opening.<p>

"Well, go after her!" He waved to one of the guards who reluctantly followed the woman into the room.

As he passed the opening the doors hushed closed and a well aimed hit across his neck decked the man out, leaving the torch burning on the floor. She merely gave him a glance before she headed to a station in the middle of the room. As expected the panel flickered to life at her touch. Knowing what information she sought she operated through the menus quickly. But her brows furrowed as the same windows came up over and over again. Her codes weren't working.

"What is this?" She whispered to herself and her pupils slimmed. But the system wouldn't respond. She stopped and looked at the screen, giving up her attempts. She wasn't frustrated. The look on her face was more of a sad one. The shouts behind the doors were changing to banging now, and soon enough they would probably try and pry the door open. A futile attempt, but there was little left she could do here. With a movement of her hand the screen was turned off and the room was dark. When she opened the door two guards had just enough time to stop themselves from trying to ram it. She stepped out more carefully than necessary and looked around. Tavius was standing with is arms crossed, watching from a comfortable distance.

"What happened." He asked, still reluctant to come to her aid.

"I don't know. The door just closed and then opened again."

"We couldn't hear you in there?"

"Oh, you called? I couldn't hear you either." She lied through her teeth and threw wondering eyes around her. "Perhaps we should leave this place. My curiosity is seethed. And surely you have retaken your pride." She offered, knowing that the man would surely take the chance to get away from this place.

"Well then, let's leave." He nodded and offered his arm to her. She took it to avoid argument and allowed him to escort her to the room given to her. Luckily he didn't ask about what had happened to the guard who had followed her inside the room. The young royal didn't seem to care much about his subjects.

When they arrived at her quarter the prince held up the heavy cloth acting as door for her and invited himself into the room. It was like the other rooms in this ship. Redecorated with fabric and some art. The room had a white, grey and golden theme to it. Suiting her own colours very well.

"Do you really believe your own words?" He asked. "That a simple peasant could rule this land?"

"With will and education, yes."

"Such dangerous words." Tavius mused, taking a step closer to her, laying a hand on a bedpost. "However, you seem to have my father's favour."

Trying to choose a response carefully she came to the conclusion that there were no answer needed.

"I find you utterly curious myself." His tone was darker now, suggestive. He moved closer, his intention was as clear as a summer day.

"If you touch me I will have to hurt you." Vera warned him. Tavius just chuckled. Growing up as the prince no woman had ever turned _him_ down before.

"You can manage without your protector then?" The question was about Sheppard.

"Quite well."

But the prince did not heed her warning. Shortly after there was a shrill scream echoing the corridor. The blond prince came half running out of her room.

In the village Eldreds children were cleaning the table from the meal. Petra offered Ronon a refill but he denied with a smile and a gesture. Taking the last dishes the two siblings disappeared from the room.

"Well, that was a particularly unsatisfying meal." McKay stated, clearly not filled by the meal.  
>"We should be honoured that those with so little would wish to share with us." Teyla noted with patience nearly failing.<p>

"No, I'm honoured. I'm honoured and _hungry_." He gestured "Seriously, we should be feeding them. We've got better food in our emergency rations."

"I'm not sure that they would accept it. They are a proud people."

"Not so proud that they'll stand up for themselves." Ronon leaned forward, putting his arms on the table.

"That could change." There was a certain enthusiasm in her voice that didn't sit well with the scientist.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa. Hold on a minute. We need to be careful, right? We have no idea who's watching, remember? And we are supposed to be keeping a low profile, not starting a revolution."

"You cannot seriously believe that this is a just society?"

"It is a society that has not been culled by the Wraith in a long time. That much we know for sure."

Teyla and Ronon looked at each other for a moment, not sure what to make of the man's opinion. Though they couldn't deny the truth of it. Leaning back into their seats McKay perked up and looked around.

"Now, where are the emergency rations?"

* * *

><p>Gods! I've had almost the entire story written for three months, on paper. Finally it's digital.<p>

I haven't started writing on the next (last part of chapter 3 I think) yet, and I have no idea when I will have time for it. Right now I don't have much freetime. There's a lot of hockey on my schedule, and I've started playing games on youtube aswell. And Assassins Creed 3 was just release!

So when the next part comes, no idea. But it will come. Promise! And I've started pondering on chapter four, it's gonna be an original one. Might be I have a good idea :)

Thanks for reading! And for not loosing all hope of an update


	5. Chapter 3 part 3

I'm ranting at the bottom, as per usual.

Still not owning any Stargates /cry.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Part 3<p>

"**Alantea"**

John had discussed the possibility of gene therapy with Otho. Revealing the fact that there was a possibility to make at least half of the villages population able to use the chair themselves.

Beckett had been called in to give the Lord Protector thorough examination. Unfortunately he revealed the fact that he had been poisoned over a long period of time. Probably through ingestion. There was nothing Carson could do to reverse the effects of the poison.

Sheppard took the news to Otho.

In the meantime Ronon had managed to stir up some trouble in the village. By standing up for Eldreds daughter when she was assaulted he had beaten some guards to the ground. But the worst part was one of them had been wounded, blood had been drawn.

Warning Sheppard of the situation Tayla then proceeded to try and rally the village. What was done was done, now they could only do the best of it. They had no choice but to defend themselves, so she did her best to instill some courage in the villagers.

McKay had ventured to the structures below grounds again. Together with Baldric he had found the storage for the drones. It proved that the Lantean ship held an ample storage of the explosive weapons. However, disturbing the power level had caused the structure to shake. Parts of the corridors had caved in and obstructed their way out. Now he was left trying to find another a way of contacting the others.

But back to the Chamberlain...

"This is terrible." Otho shook his head and paced around the study. It was a room filled with bookshelves littered with scrolls. Brightly lit it was a room well placed after the suns hours of light. "I knew Tavius was cruel and vindictive, but to want to murder his own father?"

"It isn't an uncommon solution in your form of society." Vera followed the pacing man with her eyes. He stopped and looked over at her.

"The key is we don't let him succeed the throne." Sheppard cut in and received his attention. "We need to talk to the lord protector."

"I'm afraid it is already too late." His eyes shifted between the three from Atlantis. "I received word only a few moments ago. He is dead."

John broke eyecontact with the Chamberlain to ponder the situation. Vera's and Beckett's gaze turned to him. Wondering what should be done next.

"You must leave, now." Otho urged. "Tavius will arrest Mara and anyone he consider was conspiring with her. He will most likely force you into marriage." He warned Vera.

"I would like to see him try." Her voice was calm, but the threat was still there.

"What about the villagers?" Beckett cut in with a worried voice.

"He'll kill them all. Burn the place to the ground to make an example out of them." Otho started pacing again, as if he couldn't stand the thought himself. Vera followed his movements closely and John looked at her. She knew something, he was sure. Something he had missed.

"But they had nothing to do with what happened!" The doctor exclaimed in a feeble attempt to hold the villagers in defense.

"It doesn't matter. Any defiance must be crushed without mercy." He had stopped in front of the doctor. Peering into his eyes. "To keep it from spreading to the other villages."

"Look." Beckett said, reaching inside his vest and pulled out a smooth steel container the seize of a lipstick. "This is the gene therapy we're talking about. You can take it to the people and tell them what it means." He handed over the container to Otho. Vera clenched her jaws in disagreement, but said nothing.

"You don't have to be slaves for the royal bloodline anymore." John said with enthusiasm, even though he had noted the woman's disagreement.

"Still this may be too late. Tavius will consider this to be treason." He held up the container, shaking it in his worry. "He'll fight it. More so if he can capture the lady." Again a glance over at Vera. "And if the soldiers support him-"

The sound of distant bells interrupted him.

"We have run out of time." Vera stated, Sheppard and Beckett had a look of confusion on them.

"What?" John asked.

"News of the Lord Protectors death is spreading. The court has been called to assemble in the throne room. Go now, before its too late." He urged the three of them.

"Colonel." Carson laid his arm on Sheppard's to get them going out of the room. Vera followed the two men but stopped to glance at the chamberlain. He stood still, raising the container to take a good look at it. She left, hurrying to catch up with the other two. John glanced back at her as she joined them.

"You didn't want us to give him the gene therapy." It was a statement, not a question.

"No." She admitted.

"What, why?" Beckett stopped in his surprise.

"In this form of society that gene equals absolute power. You just handed that over to him in the blink of an eye."

"You think he's in on this?" John asked.

"I believe there is as possibility."

"Well what do we do now?" Beckett asked, and looked around nervously.

"Mara." John said. "She might be in danger."

"She might be a pawn in this aswell. Or more than that."

"I don't think so. You saw her at the dinner table. She's too innocent. Beckett you head back to the village. Vera-"  
>"I'll help you look for her." She stated. Not entirely satisfied with his decision, but not opposing it either.<p>

"Alright, let's go."

Beckett continued down the hall while John and Vera headed off to the left. It wasn't long until the two of them turned down a corridor where Mara turned to meet them.

"John!" She called in surprise and half ran to meet with him, barely even registering Vera's existence.

"Mara!"

"What are you still doing here? You have to leave, now!"

"I know, I-" He stammered on his intentions remembering that Vera was still there.

"We came to guarantee you your safety." She filled in.

"Come with us Mara. If you stay here you'll- We can find you a safe place."

"John..." She took a step closer and raised a hand to place on his cheek. "You really would've taken me with you, wouldn't you?"

"Of course! Wait... would?"

"It won't be necessary." Otho's voice suddenly came from behind them. Vera slowly turned and circled over from John's side to Mara's. "Mara is perfectly safe now. Tavius has been arrested for the murder of the Lord Protector."

"That's good news." John smiled in relief, glancing back at the woman in question. Otho smiled with him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Colonel." Vera whispered with a hard voice as she took a step backwards. As subtle as possible motioning for him to do the same. He gave her a questioning look.

"You really should have left when you had the chance." Otho stepped away, taking his hand from Sheppard's shoulder. Two guards stepped out, hidden behind corners. Two other guards stepped out behind Mara and Vera. But the ancient wouldn't allow herself to be arrested so easily.

When the guard reached for her arm she took hold of his wrist, twisted it and with a whirl she relieved him of the knife in his belt and held it close to his throat.

"Sheppard!" She called to him, urging him to defend himself.

But the man remained where he stood, clearly confused by the situation.

"What the hell is going on?" He called out.

"I'm so sorry John." Mara held a sad expression as she backed away from him.

"You were a lot more dangerous than I had expected." Otho admitted, looking at Vera with the captured guard in front of her. "But if you want your friend to live, I suggest you allow yourself to be arrested."

A guard stepped in from behind him, holding Dr Beckett not much unlike Vera was holding the guard.

"Vera.." Sheppard had to urge her before she, reluctantly, let go of the knife and the guard.

"Good." Otho nodded, satisfied. "I was prepared to let you all walk away. Until you colleagues in the village forced my hand. They're inciting an uprising and as the new Lord Protector... that is something we cannot have."

They were escorted to a prison cell, of sorts. It looked more like an ordinary room sealed off with bars. It was decorated nicely with some furniture, some drapes and well lit. It made John wonder what kind of prisoners these people usually held. Or what they did with the real criminals.

The three of them were roughly shoved into the cell. Not even the woman was treated with kindness anymore. She and Beckett fell to the ground while John barely managed to avoid falling by jogging onwards into the cell.

"Wait outside." Otho's orders was met with comply without question. It seemed the muscle of the land was already in his hands.

"I'll have your head for this, chamberlain."

They weren't alone in there. Tavius was lying sprawled on a sofa, hands behind his head as if the situation was of no danger to him.

"You are in no position to make threats." Otho mused.

"Is it really necessary to insult me further by imprisoning me with _these_ people?" He asked, eyeing John and Carson.

"We are not entirely delighted by the situation ourselves." Vera brushed off the dirt from her white clothing.

"My lady!" Tavius rose. "I didn't see-"

"Come closer and I will hurt you again."

"Ah." The redhead lowered his raised hand, disappointed.

"At least we're not murderers." Dr Beckett motioned towards the prince.

"True." He acknowledged. "There is only one murderer in this room. Isn't that right.." He turned towards the chamberlain. "Otho?"

The man smiled.

"So.. She was right?" The doctor asked.

"Figured it out did you?" Otho gave her a slight wry smile.

"I saw the possibility."

"I suppose he blamed the murder on me. Do I look like the sort of person who know anything about poisons and chemicals?" Tavius asked, throwing out his arms in a questioning gesture. "Otho, on the other hand, is always making elaborate studies of things. Topics you and I might find boring, but which sometimes can turn out to be quite useful."

"I had no choice." Otho defended himself. "I offered to guarantee him the succession. In return he would spare Mara's life."

"Ah! But you're leaving out the best part. Once I assumed the throne, Mara was to be given to him as his wife. All she had to do was bat her eyes at him a few times and the fool was hooked."

Otho proceeded to slap him hard across the cheek.

"No doubt the prince would have had a short reign on the throne." Vera added. "With Tavius dead Mara would succeed, and you would have the rule through her."

"Huh. I never though of that." Tavius stated.

"It's true we were to be married." Otho confirmed, but said nothing of the woman's further speculation. "And so we will. Only now she wont be marrying a lowly servant, but the Lord Protector himself." With a satisfied smile he left and the guards closed the bars.

"I really need to stop making house calls." Dr Beckett sighed.

Not long thereafter two guards approached the cell with Mara in train. One of them pulls up a set of keys and opens the door for her. When the princess had stepped inside she ordered the guards to leave her alone with the prisoners. The both of them complied, but not without hesitation.

"I'm truly sorry John." She seemed to mean it, her eyes only set on him, even when her brother mocked her.

"Oh don't play the sweet little innocent here."

Clearly there was more to this woman than she ever let on.

"I never meant for you to get hurt." She continued.

"Then help us get out of here!" Sheppard argued impatiently.

"I can't, but I may be able to convince Otho to spare your lives."

"That would be a good start..."

Mara took a quick glance back at the guards, checking if they were watching. Busy with their own conversation she deemed it safe enough to take the risk.

"In the meantime I did bring you this." She reached inside the folds of her clothes and revealed Sheppard's radio. He quickly snatched if from her hands, also taking a look at the guards. "You must tell your friends to leave before it's too late. To demonstrate his legitimacy and power as the Lord Protector, his first act will be to destroy the village using the Throne chair. So that no other villages will rise against him."

Sheppard carefully checked that the guards was still busy before he tuned in the right frequency and held down the button. "Rodney, Come in."

"Sheppard! Are you alright?" The man had only just gotten off the radio with Teyla and Ronon. Taking the risk to release a manually launched drone straight into the roof of the room to clear a hole for radio contact.

"I'm fine." As fine as you can be in a prison cell, he thought and looked about the room. "Listen, I need you to pull the ZePM and cut the power right away or Ronon and Teyla are dead."

"I already know all that." McKay's voice crackled over the radio. "Look, unfortunately I'm cut off from the ZedPM."

"There's gotta be something you can do."

"Yeah I'm working on it!" Impatience and stress all mixed together in his voice.

"Well work faste-" Sheppard's voice trailed off at the end. Vera stood in front of him, holding out her hand.

"Sheppard?" McKay's voice came from the radio.

"Allow me." The woman said and he handed over the radio to her. Pulling up the radio to her mouth she pressed the talk button. "Dr McKay."

"Vera?"

"Yes. According to my previous readings the... ZedPM should be next to depleted." She trailed on the name of the energy source. Still not understanding why they had two different names on it.

"Yes!" He called after a moment. "If I can access enough systems it might drain it completely."

"That wont be necessary."

"It wont?"

"Where in the ship are you?"

"Auxiliary control room."

"Good, you should be able to access the engines from there. Otho should not be experienced enough to shut them down from the chair if you activate them."

"Engines?" He sounded surprised. "You want me to fly the city right out of the ground?"

"No." She said patiently. "Igniting the engines should drain the ZedPM within a couple of minutes."

"Oh, yeah you're right. That should work. There's just this one problem.."

"What is it?"

"This place is pretty unstable. If I fire up the engines the vibrations alone could cause the whole thing to come down on us."

Vera looked up to meet John's eyes.

"That is a decision I can't make with the limited intel I have." She told him, indicating that he was still the leader here.

John took the radio from her. Raising it to his mouth he hesitated a short moment before he made the decision.

"That's a risk we're going to have to take."

A few minutes later the radio crackles with McKay's voice saying "Here goes nothing. Firing up main engines."

With a low rumble the room began to shake. Mara's eyes flew around the room in confusion. The two guards came running. All it took what a short glance of understanding between John and Vera and they effectively took out one guard each.

"Let's go!" John shouted while he started towards the corridors. The others was close behind him.

"What about him?" Dr Beckett asked with a look at Tavius.

Sheppard being too busy to deal with it just shouted "Forget about him!" Before continuing towards the Throne room. Beckett stopped to swing the bars to the prison shut.

"Sorry, wee man." He slightly grinned and ran after the group. Tavius was left clutching the bars with a highly disappointed look.

The chair had just failed the former chamberlain as the Atlantis team came running into the room. The nobles was watching them, taking half a step back in the insecurity of the whole situation. Otho stood up from the chair,, immediately accusing them.

"You! This is your doing! Seize them!" He gestured with his hands for the guards to obey.

"You're only Lord Protector if you can control the chair!" Sheppard reasoned, holding his hands raised as if to say 'Just hold on a minute' to the guards. "You said it yourself."

"You tried to force your way to the chair." Vera quickly picked up the line of reasoning. "Now the chair has rejected you."

There was a light of panic in Otho's eyes. Even if he now knew why the chair worked, no one else of the nobles did. John turned to them.

"It's over. You don't have to bow down to this man, Tavius or anyone else anymore!"

"John!" Mara called out a warning.

Otho had pulled out a long thin dagger and presumed to attack him. Sheppard jumped to the side to avoid the blow and hopped backwards from the second lunge. They half circled each other, Otho careful not to step too close to the woman he had seen take on a guard so easily. As his concentration shifted back and fort John took advantage of it. He stepped closer, took hold of Otho's hand and pried the handle out of his grip. The blade made a long shallow cut across Otho's palm. A cut otherwise harmless.

"T-Tavius was right about one thing." He stammered and looked down at the wound. "I do have a fair knowledge of poisons." He fought the effects, but the poison soon defeated him. The man slumped to the floor, his legs failing him. His life soon left with his final breath.

John quickly fished out the radio to contact Ronon and Teyla. Vera laid a hand on Beckett's shoulder to get his attention.

"I will go and find Dr McKay."

"Oh, alright." He nodded and she turned to walk away. John turned to him after he had been reassured by Teyla that she, Ronon and the villagers were safe.

"Where's Vera?"

"She went to get Rodney."

"But... isn't he trapped underground?"

Before heading to the 'catacombs' Vera had swung by John's room to pick up a flashlight from his backpack. She knew her way around here well, which was why she wanted to do this alone. The plan wasn't to head directly to the auxiliary room. Whenever a door stood in her way she pulled of the top cover of the panel, pulled out the lower crystal, turned it and inserted it again. The doors wheezed open but didn't close again. Even though the main power source was depleted there were still some energy reserves that ensured that the doors could be opened, as well as the emergency lights were on. She walked along the dark corridors for about 30 minutes before she arrived at the room she was heading to. Doing the same maneuver again the doors opened and she frowned about it. They shouldn't swing open that easily. Normally this door would have had a higher security clearance, leaving it more difficult to open even without a proper power source. Stepping into the room the echoing didn't bode well. Aiming the flashlight from one corner to the other of the great hall told her it was empty. An empty hangar. Her heart sank further. There was a weak hint of tears in the corners of her eyes. Long time ago, when she had first landed the ship, this hangar had been filled with ships. Not the kind the earthlings had named 'Puddle Jumpers', a name she had trouble settling with. But real military class ships. A smaller fighter meat to be used in battle. Their main assets being speed, weaponry and shield. Now they were all gone. Gone. Such ships would have been a great asset to Atlantis in this time. At war with the Wraith these missing ships would easily had gone on par with their Darts. Of why this hangar was empty she could only guess. No matter the reason why, it was a sadness to her.

Lowering the flashlight she retraced her steps and walked out of the room, continuing towards the auxiliary room.

Another 20 minutes and she arrived at the room, the door hissed open at the far side of the room, she entered and called.

"Dr McKay?"

"Vera?" His attention diverted to a dark side of the room, now lit up by a flashlight. "There was a door over there?!"

"The doors between this room and the sections that lie above ground has been opened. The path is cleared."

About an hour later the group were leaving towards the village. The woman stopped and turned towards the ship. Giving it a long silent look.

"Did you forget something?" John asked.

"No." She answered, looking up at the last standing spire. "I left it a long time ago." She whispered to herself.

Back at Atlantis later that night Vera found herself tossing and turning in her bed, waking up with pearls of sweat on her brow. Her breathing was quickened and her dreams had been haunted by nightmares. Dark shadows chasing her through bright corridors. Shaking her head she got up and took a shower. Dressing herself in a long black dress with a silver embroidery of stars around her waist she silently headed towards the balcony outside the gateroom. The posted guards only acknowledged her presence. The two scientists hovering over computers at the gate controls didn't even lift their heads. Looking up at the stars Vera laid her hands gently on the railing. It wasn't by much, but the position of the stars had changed somewhat. It was a habit of hers, getting her bearings by reading the position of the stars. With the technology they had it most certainly wasn't needed. But the starry sky was never any less beautiful to watch.

"Hey." She hard Dr Weirs soft voice behind her. She turned and nodded towards her as greeting. "Trouble sleeping?"

"It's a side effect of the stasis. Long periods spent in such cryo stasis will disrupt the sleep."

"I'm sure Dr Beckett would be glad to help you. At least try."

"It's alright Dr Weir. I'm used to it. Though I have never been in stasis for quite _so_ long time before."

A silence settled between them. It had been a week since she stepped out of that pod. Yet she hadn't really become a part of the crew. Partially because she kept to herself, partially because the others regarded her as some heightened being, almost a religious relic. Here stood one of the Living Breathing Ancients.

"I heard you traded with the people at the tower."

"Yes, we managed to replenish out stock of drones, even got a few jumpers out of the deal. In exchange we gave them medical supplies and an IDC in case they need to contact us."

"The ships." She said, her interested piqued. "Have you started to retrofit them?"

"No not yet." Weir was slightly startled by the question. "We've barely dusted them off. Their power sources was drained so we had to exchange them on site. Without the hangar doors opening as they should it's a tricky business getting them out."

"Could I persuade you to let me have one without any changes made to it?"

"You'd... like your own?"

"I'm a pilot at heart Dr Weir. Atlantis cannot be moved for the time being. But I would very much enjoy the possibility to take flight."

"Alright. I think we can set one aside for you."

"I would much appreciate it."

"John told me that you were the one that sat the ship down where you found it on the planet?"

"That is correct. Though it was a long time ago. I didn't expect it to be there any longer."

"Did you serve on that ship then?"

"I did."

"As a pilot?"

"Yes."

The answer could be considered evasive at best. Elisabeth still didn't know much about this person. What her role had been at Atlantis, what had been her position in Lantean society? How much did she know about the Wraith? Not many questions had been answered.

"More than just a pilot?" She asked but regretted it almost as soon. "No never mind. I don't want to force you to lie to me unnecessary."

Vera was genuinely surprised when Weir took back her question. A smile crossed her lips as a wind came from the ocean. A cool breeze moving past them.

"You and your people are very different to the ones I am used to working with, Dr Weir."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it's a... welcomed change." There was a moment of silent confirmation between the two women. Vera decided Dr Weir had earned a sliver of information. "Alantea." She said, pronouncing the name as so: Alan-te-a. "The name of the ship is-was Alantea. It was built simultaneously as Atlantis, side by side. The outside structure is-was identical, the inside only a few differences. However the purpose of the two ships differed."

"How so?" Not only curious of the answer, she was glad that the woman was actually talking with her.

"Atlantis has always been a civilian ship. Built to house the council. A place for study, science, politics, life. It specialized in defense, a stronger shield, ships you call jumpers that was meant for exploration and travel. Alantea, on the other hand, was built to protect. A Warship. Crewed by soldiers, carrying fighters, an extensive supply of drones. Now... She's dead."

"Dead? What do you mean?"

Vera shifted her position and looked out over the ocean. Remembering the text that had slid in front of her eyes as she had accessed a panel in the dark.

"Everything has been erased from her computers. Inventory lists, crew lists, command codes, idc, everything. Even her name. Only basic systems was operational, Long and short ranged scanners, drone control, shield... Life support was disabled as well. I believe Alantea was abandoned, and I have no idea why."

"So it was an important ship to you people?"

"Very."

What she left out was that the ship had been very important to her. That once she had been the commanding officer of the ship. To see it this hollow, reset to nothing. It had been painful.

All that was left now was Atlantis.

She was prepared to do anything to keep it safe.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Rant:<em>

Soooo, this ended up a lot longer than I planned o,o

But it also got out a lot quicker than I thought! Must have been that lovely review I received, I read it a millions times :D

Well, starting next week I have actually asked my boss to reduce my working hours with 4 hours each week, that's how much I have to get done. Time just isn't enough. But it might be one of the best decisions I've made in a long time. A little less money, a lot less stress in my everyday life.

I have an idea for the next chapter (I think I said so before) but there are a lot of kinks to work out. Just ponder the fact that I haven't even set a word on paper yet D:

And the creepy holiday times are coming up aswell.

Well, feel free to tell me whatever you want in a review or pm. It gets me going!

Peace out.


	6. Chapter 4

_IT'S AN UPDATE! (And I really don't like that it's automatically spacing between the lines)_  
><em>((Rant, bottom, you know))<em>

**Point of Ascension**

Chapter 4

**"I'm not your enemy."**

It had been about two weeks since they left the world with Atlantis sistership.

After the ship Dr Weir promised Vera had been delivered to her, the SGA team hadn't seen much of the woman. Mostly she moved between her apartment and her study. Her study being the room she had awakened in. There had been no way to get access to any instruments that could read what was going on in that particular room. Well, to Vera's surprised these strangers hadn't even tried figuring out what she was doing. Except the occasional curious question. Which she answered in such an evasive manner that the person who asked didn't even realize that it wasn't an answer until she had disappeared.

Now she was walking along the corridors on the north arm. Heading even farther out the arm from her study.

In a quick pace Ronon caught up with her.

"Hey." He called, settling at her speed.

"Ronon Dex." She acknowledged him.

"You looking for Sheppard?"

"No?" She gave him a questioning look.

"You're heading towards them, him and Teyla. It's a day off for them."

"Oh, no. I'm heading towards a small loadout dock located at the end of the north arm."

"Loadout dock? Small open space towards the water?"

"Yes."

"That's where they are."

"Then we should hurry." She stated and increased her speed. Confused, Ronon made the decision to keep up with her.

The door to the loadout dock opened and Vera was met by the sight of John with a golf-club in hand and Teyla leaning on one.

"Hey Ronon and.. Vera?"

"I would suggest you take a few steps back." The blond stated.

"What?" John was stuped and looked at her confused. "It's nothing dangerous, we're just having some fun."

"I'm not trying to prevent your...game. Just take a few steps from the edge, quickly."

Teyla who had understood it was a good idea to listen to what the ancient had to say had already backed away from the edge. But it was too late for Sheppard.

A large wave of water drenched him to the bone as a Jumper suddenly rose from the ocean. Ronon burst into laughter and Teyla soon followed him. Perplexed Sheppard stood with outstretched arms looking down at himself. Only to confirm that, yes, he was drenched.

"I did warn you." There was a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Some warning." With a gesture of hopelessness he placed the golf-club back in the sack. "What is that thing doing here anyway?"

"It is the dock closest to my office." She clarified. "I just finished implementing a training course in the ship and I thought I'd try it out. It was a long time since I flew anything quite that small."

"A training course?"

"To test and practice ones skills as a pilot."

"You have that kind of thing?"

"In peaceful times there are the most need of it. Of course we have it. It was also a part of recreation."

"Let me tag along!" Shepard asked bluntly.

Vera hesitated. She had heard that this man was their most skilled pilot. He also carried the gene. Though the training she had tried to conduct with him with the chair wasn't exactly bearing fruit. He needed to raise his level of awareness, his level of concentration. And sitting still to focus wasn't really his specialty. This might just serve as another distraction, then again it might help as well.

Teyla noticed that the ancient was pondering the answer and stepped in with her diplomatic skills.

"The colonel is the best pilot amongst us. Observing you will certainly aid his training."

Her clear blue eyes shifted between Teyla and John.

"Alright. But I have two conditions."

"What?"

"First: Do not touch anything."

"Yeah sure, of course! And the second?"

"Get changed into dry clothes. I have maybe thirty more minutes of work to do here. Be here within that time, or I will leave without you."

Ronon laughed while Teyla smiled her skew smile. John hurried past them, leaving small pools of saltwater behind.

* * *

><p>27 minutes later Sheppard appeared in dry clothes. The Jumper was sitting on the water, the back of it towards the dock area. Dock area, he had never considered the possibility of it. And exactly where had the jumper appeared from? At any rate it was closed so he knocked on the metal. A few seconds passed and it opened. He looked inside and walked in slowly. It seemed so empty without their own supply nets running through the sides. She had turned, watching him with a hand-held console in her hand.<p>

"So, how do we do this?"

"Take a seat." She said, motioning towards the right seat, heading to the pilot's seat herself.

He did as told and sat down. Though he couldn't deny the fact that it felt weird sitting on the 'wrong side' in the ship. The back door of the ship closed and he put his hand up on the panel. Strange feeling, he frowned lifting his hand again.

"Something wrong Colonel?" She asked, putting away the console.

"I don't know something feels.. odd." And he couldn't quite put his finger on what.

"It's probably the gravity."

"Gravity?"

"I increased the force of the artificial gravity. It gives me a better feel of the ship in general."

"Really?" He was doubtful of the statement, but said nothing further of it.

There popped up a an interface on the screen that reminded him of a video game. A racing game with different courses and difficulty levels. She navigated through the menu without moving a finger, only her eyes pointed out the direction and the computer read her thoughts. A choice and a loading screen later a red light blinked on the window.

"It's been a while since I last flew something this small, so I chose a course with medium difficulty. Also, these scores.." She moved her finger over the pad and the interface was translated to English for him. "..are for fighters, not re-con ships like these."

He studied the course and saw that it wasn't entirely flown in the air. It dodged under water as well. But the course still kept within visual range of Atlantis. No landmarks to go after. How would one know how to navigate through the gates?

"The program will project virtual gates that serves as check-points." She explained as if though she'd read his mind. He nodded, slightly impressed.

"You expect to do that run under ten minutes?" An eyebrow arched at her.

"As I said, these scores are for fighters. But I should get below fifteen."

"Let's see it." He mused, almost certain it was impossible.

Even if this had been a straight stretch he doubted it could be done at top speed. Below fifteen with twists and turns? Doubtfully.

"Countdown. Ten Seconds. Get Ready." She stated and warned.

The screen started the countdown. Each number in a red color until the zero appeared in green. This ship, that Sheppard had flown so many times before, now shot from the water up in the air in a speed he wasn't ready for. In fact he would think this kind of acceleration impossible. The checkpoints, consisting of virtual red rings, flew by. The turns she made was disorienting at first. Flying upside-down? Not a problem, it was a strategy. The artificial gravity kept them at their seats in the jumper. Then, when he was finally getting his bearings right and keeping up with the turns without having his eyes spin, they were suddenly under water. They never went very deep though, so the bulk was never even close to crashing in. With a cascade of water they came back to the starting point. The time on screen flashed with 14:58.

Vera nodded, satisfied with the result. Shepard was still slightly stunned and looked over at her.

"I've never seen anyone who flies like that before."

"That's not so strange. How many of my people have you seen fly before?" She asked without sarcasm.

"...You got a point."

"When you have learned that there are limits on how to control a vehicle, it's hard to unlearn and erase those boundaries. In space there is no up nor down, no correct way of flying. It's hard to learn, unless taught from childhood. I know. But there is no other way than practice."

"Are you telling me I get to fly next?" He smiled.

"No." She said with a slight shaker to her head. "Not this ship. But with permission I could install the program in another."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

><p>About an hour or two later there were two jumpers up in the air. Chasing targets that couldn't be seen from the balcony outside the gateroom where Dr Weir stood. She straightened her back and followed the two ships as they manoeuvred in the sky.<p>

"What are they doing?" She asked out loud and wondered if she should make radio contact and really ask. That's when a light shot across the sky, it hit the jumper in the lead and it instantly blew up. Metal plates soared down towards the surface in burning bits.

A quick Wraith Dart suddenly shot across the sky. They were under attack! Several Dart's shot across the sky and up there was a hive ship descending above them.

"Sound the alarm, raise the shield!" She shouted as she tore her eyes from the sky and ran inside. "How the hell did they get past our scanners?"

"There still isn't anything there!" A man behind the panel shouted.

"They sure as hell seem real enough to me. Sheppard!" She tapped the earpiece to connect to the military officer in command.

"I'm heading back towards Atlantis right now. Taking out some of these bastards along the way."

"You're out in that jumper? Who was in the second one?"

"Vera." His voice was sharp and strained.

_Oh no._ Along with a long trail of other thoughts crossed her mind. But this wasn't the time. She turned towards her team and called for Dr McKay to get to the bridge. The security of the bridge was being increased as the seconds ticked by. The lieutenant colonel didn't let the time go to waste, he could very well issue the orders from the jumper. The first larger shots lit up the shield. How was this even possible? Atlantis possessed both long and short range scanners that hadn't failed them yet. Yet there they were. An entire hiveship sneaked up upon them.

"Show me the scanner." She jumped up to the screen.

"There is nothing there." Zelenka gestured with his hand's and didn't understand it himself. Just as he said the scanner kept it search, but found nothing. "I would say that they have acquired technology that's masking their signals but I'd highly doubt it."

"Could they be blinding our instruments?"

"Not both the long and the short-range scanners." McKay arrived and joined them.

"What's happening?" Ronon and Teyla came into the gateroom together, just as confused as everyone else.

"Give me shipwide." Elizabeth told one of the technicians and turned towards the windows. She had to speak to the crew, this situation was beyond any preparations they had made. Could a hiveship really blindside them like this? But the darts continued charging them, her guesses was they had already landed troops somewhere in Atlantis. "This is DrWeir. We are under attack from one Wraith hiveship. Arm yourself and move with care. We will set up a perimeter with the gateroom and the medical quarters as our top priority. I repeat-"

* * *

><p>Sheppard had taken out three darts before he landed. Instead of setting the ship down through the gateroom he landed as close as he possible could the got the chair room. He figured that was the place where he could be of most use. He ran through the corridor as silently as he could. He didn't have anything close to a weapon that could actually immobilize a wraith, even less to take him down. He stopped abruptly as he was about to turn the corner to the chair-room. There were no less than six wraith soldiers guarding the door.<p>

He pressed himself against the wall, what was his next option? There wasn't a change he could take them out. And what if there were even more wraith inside? Though he doubted it. The door had higher security, not even anyone of Atlantis crew could just walk in there.

Dr Weirs voice sounded in his ear, warning the crew of the situation. He noted that she wasn't using Atlantis own internal speaker system. Good, he thought. There would be no point in informing the wraith what they were up to.

"Colonel." He heard her voice then.

""Dr Weird." He answered with a whisper.

"Where are you?"

"At the chair room. But it's guarded by six wraiths. I'll make my way to medical. You know how many intruders we have?"

"The computer is counting about fifty and increasing in the inside, we're stil not getting any reading on the outside."

"No readings?"

"We can see them clear enough but we're not getting anything on the scanner. McKay is working on it."

"Forget the scanners." He said and started running after he had gotten a block away from the chair-room. "They're already here. Focus on defense, how long will the shied last? Are the Daedalus in range?"

"At this rate, we only have a few hours worth of shield. The Daedalus is still on route back to earth, it wouldn't make it in time."

"Dammit."

"Colonel what do you want us to do?" Teylas voice joined in.

"Get to medical, we'll see if the doctor has any alternative weapons."

"Alright."

"Sheppard..."

He heard the seriousness in her voice and stopped running to listen. She spoke quieter now.

"We might have to evacuate Atlantis."

"Come on Elizabeth it doesn't look that bad?"

"We're not prepared for this, and if we need to call earth we only have two hours worth of shield-power left."

"Alright." He said. "Let's make it count."

* * *

><p>There was really one option if they were going to make it through this. They had to get to that chair. Sheppard gathered his best fighters, including Ronon and Teyla, to force the guard. Except for Ronon's gun they only had one other gun that had any effect of the wraith, Sheppard carried this one. Teyla and three other men carried the standard P90, along with a gun that held improvised bullets. The idea was they they were going to be sedative. But they hadn't ever tested them.<p>

Despite normal armour not holding up much of a resistance for wraith weapons the three soldiers still wore them. Teyla and Ronon was dressed in their normal clothing, while Sheppard only wore the kevlar vest. 'Force of habit.' He'd stated.

"How do we do this?" One of the soldiers whispered.

"Me and Ronon takes point." Sheppard started. "Major Lorne is standing by on the other side. At my signal they will create a distraction. Hopefully most of them will leave. That's when we'll attack."

"We're in position Colonel." The major informed with a silenced voice.

"Alright. When you're ready Major." Sheppard signed and everyone shuffled into position, waiting.

There was a noise from the other side of the corridor. The guards turned their heads towards it, one of them nodded and two of them left. Ronon motioned towards the door but Sheppard held up a hand to stop him. There were shouts and then a sound of rapid fire. The four guards looked at each other and two more of them left in a hurry. After they turned a corner the Colonel made a sharp motion with his hand that couldn't be misinterpreted.

With raised weapon the group moved quickly forward. It didn't take long before the two remaining guards were on the floor. They had done it as silently as possible, so the guards who left didn't rush back. Sheppard relieved the wraith from their weapons and tossed them over to two of the other soldiers. Teyla hurried up to the door and opened it. The doors opened and she found herself eye to eye with a Wraith commander. A shot sounded, her mouth fell open, and she fell to the floor. The seconds that passed was as if stuck in time. Slowed down and unreal.

"Teyla?" Shepard heard his own voice speak the name, he saw her body falling to the floor, registered the wraith and then it was as if the dam broke. "Ronon!" He shouted, raising his gun towards the wraith commander. But there were soldiers on the inside of the room aswell. The soldiers started emptying their clips into the enemy. It was little to argue about the situation, they were outnumbered and outgunned. The colonel took hold of Ronon and pulled him backwards while starting to retreat.

"Major, pull back, we're outnumbered. I repeat Pull Back!"

Sheppard and Ronon backed away until the broke the line of sight with a corner. They turned and ran away from there. Luckily they knew Atlantis far better than then wraith and lost them easily. When they stopped both of them were out of breath and took a moment to recover. Sheppard leaned against the wall, the events of the passed few minutes ran through his head. He should have seen it coming. Guards outside, force on the inside. How could he have been so stupid?

"Sheppard-"

"We need to get back to bridge." He snapped, turned and started towards the goal.

* * *

><p>"It's not there!" McKay almost shouted at Elizabeth, holding one of their portable screens on one arm.<p>

"Oh it's there alright McKay, and it's trying to kill us." She had walked up to the windows and pointed at the hive ship in the air.

"The computer can't detect it! No matter how I calibrate the sensors they just wont pick them up. They shouldn't be there!"

"I thought Sheppard told you to work on the defence."

"I did, there isn't all that much I can do when it comes to shooting. Look." He turned the screen towards her. "It's not there."

She looked at the screen. There was no denying what the sensors said. According to Atlantis, the ship wasn't there. But looking out the window told you another thing.

"You think it's an illusion?"

"It has to be."

"And the wraith on the inside?"

"The computer tells us it's there but... They shouldn't be."

"Dr Weir." It was Sheppards voice over the radio. Elizabeth tapped the earpiece.

"Go ahead Colonel."

"We failed to get to the chair... And only me and Ronon made it back."

"What about-"

"The others are dead. We'll arrive shortly." He broke the contact and Weir moved her eyes over to McKay.

"They lost."

"What?"

"That's reality McKay. Three of our best soldiers and Teyla. We haven't even heard from Major Lorne yet. Stop playing with the scanners." She sounded determined enough, but he had planted a seed of doubt. But what they dealt with was reality. People were dying and time was running out. Sheppard and Ronon came running into the gateroom. She waved them over.

"There's only twenty minutes left until we're under the power required to call earth and evacuate."

"Let me take a jumper."

"Sheppard-"

"We can't get to the chair, it's the only way."

"Colonel-"

"If we get rid of the hivesh-"

"John." She said in a hard voice. The man fell silent. Her eyes shifted between the two men. "We have to leave Atlantis."

The silence between them was a heavy one. It was little to do. They had been overpowered, taken by surprise.

"Help me with the destruction sequence." She said and moved to the control panels. He moved along with her. Stepped up to the console. Dr Weir tapped a scientist on her shoulder and asked for citywide communication. "We have to abandon Atlantis." She saw the bitterness in Sheppards face, the wandering eyes of Ronon. They had to bring him with them, didn't they? "We are initiating the destruction sequence and opening a passage to earth. We will leave within the next ten minutes." She repeated the message then met Sheppards eyes again. "Do it."

It was with reluctance the both punched in their command codes to arm the self-destruct. The warning signal sounded. A loud, rythmic horrible sound. Elizabeth wanted to cry.

"Atlantis." A voice suddenly rang out from the balcony above. "Discontinue sequence drill. Return system to normal."

The alarm shut down. The lights indicating combat situation returned to normal. People looked at each other and tried to see where the voice came from. A device uncloaked on the upper balcony, revealing none other than Vera.

"Give me _ship_wide communication." There was a sound of confirmation. "Crew of Atlantis. What you have experienced this past two hours was a military drill. In this no one has come to any harm. I repeat. No one has come to harm. What you have seen was optical illusions. There have been no real wraith here. The evaluation will be shared with you at it's completion." The transmission ended. She turned her bright eyes down on Elizabeth. "Dr Weir. If you would join me in your office?" It was less of a question and more of a demand. The woman turned and walked into the office.

"Zalenka." She called at once. "Life sign count.. does it add up?" She licked her lips, swallowed hard and waited for the answer. A few buttons were pushed and he looked up at her.

"They do. It's an exact count." The relief that washed over all of them was to such relief there were smiles popping up.

No one died today. They didn't have to destroy Atlantis or flee home. Ronon laughed of relief and Sheppard turned to Weir. She nodded.

"Medical teams. Arrange it."

"I will."

"I told you it wasn't there!" McKay shouted from the scientists.

Elizabeth gave him a stare before turning towards the stairs and heading up.

* * *

><p>There were much to be discussed here. Her relief was quickly replaced with anger. Two hours ago she thought this woman dead, now she stood here.. toying with them? She didn't close the door softly behind her.<p>

"Dr Weir-" Vera started but the other woman snapped.

"Listen. What you did here today is unacceptable. You caused a complete panic and devastation among my people. We almost destroyed this entire city!"

"Ship." She was as calm as ever. "And yes, I was surprised that you were prepared to destroy the only city-ship class that is known to exist."

"We can't let this technology fall into wraith hands! Their ultimate target is earth! Six billion lives. We don't have the technology to fight that enemy."

"Dr Weir." Vera raised her voice to make throw Elizabeth of track and silence her. "You did well."

"What?" She scowled, and stared.

"This exercise may look as a complete failure to you. You lost a lot of men. To me it shows that you were willing to pay every price to protect Atlantis. And in the worst case scenario, you are prepared to destroy her. I would rather die with her, than see her fall into enemy hands. This is my preliminary evaluation of the events." She placed a palm computer on the table. "I will write you a more extensive report."

Elizabeth was slightly stunned by her behavior. A few minutes ago she was so angry that thw ancient had acted like this, on her own. Now Vera spoke as if Elizabeth was her superior, promising her reports. Weir sat down and leaned her arms on the desk.

"You could have warned me about this."

"Don't you have stress-tests on your planet?" Vera asked with a puzzled look. She didn't think she had done anything wrong here. Perhaps she had gone a bit over the top with the scale of the invasion. But she had learned much of how these people behaved, what was their priorities.

"Yes but..."

"Do they warn you about an upcoming drill? I would find that very counter-productive."

"No. But... we don't have the technology to make monsters of our nightmares seem completely real either." She leaned back in the chair and sighed. Allowed herself once more to feel the relief of lives that hadn't been lost. "We though we lost half our crew today. We value life very high."

"So I have understood. I took precautions so that no one would be harmed. When the computer recognize a person to be out of play it distributes a mild sedative. Like when I made my first contact with you."

"What I am trying to say is that... This wont be very... appreciated. No matter how good grades you give the crew. We are a very social race, people might get angry with you."

"Dr Weir." Vera straightened her back, leaned slightly forward and reassured her. "My job here isn't to make friends. My job is to see to Atlantis safety. If this causes your people to hold a grudge, I will not mind it." On this she rose. "Of course this will not be repeated. Not for a long time at the very least. Holding drills too frequent can have the opposite effect after all. Also." She paused, thought for a while. "There were some who deserved a mention. People I believe you should commend. Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard early pointed the Chair as his top priority, it was a good call. It's highly unlikely the wraith would have gotten to it so quick. I made it seem heavily guarded because I was using the chair myself."

"Using it? Wait- How much energy was waisted on this?" They had raised the shield and let it run for hours. How much energy did these projections drain? There was a slight panic gnawing.

"None, essentially. I used the time to optimize some of the systems. It isn't my field of expertise but If anything you should draw less power now."

"But... how? We used the shield."

"No you didn't." Vera smiled faintly. Not really used to how these people wasn't used to technology on this level. "It was all illusions. Which leads me to the second person I would like to mention. Dr McKay. If you had allowed him to continue his analysis of the scanners I believe he would have revealed the illusion."

"Alright." She nodded slowly. "Anyone else?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Crown. She handled her team very efficiently. Without her efforts the perimeter would have been greatly delayed, or even forced."

"I see."

"You will hear from me when the report is complete." Vera turned and walked to the door but stopped just before she reached the door and turned back. "Dr Weir... I am not your enemy." She fell silent, nodded shortly then left before Elizabeth could answer.

Vera knew she had never been good with people. A military chain of command she could handle. But these people. These Tau'ri as the asgaard called them. They had such complex relations. Even their highest permanent military command on Atlantis, John Sheppard, what a very relaxed character. She had to admit it felt rather... good. Comparing to the life she had led before, filled with orders and deadlines. Where all waking time had to be used efficiently. She had a hard time letting go of her habits. But earlier today she had loosened her own rules and actually taken a ship to fly, just for fun. Just for fun.

* * *

><p>In the evening Vera sat in the jumper that had been given to her. It laid stationary in the water, at the same place where she had drenched Sheppard earlier. The same dock she had used as a starting point as she had raced him, and faked her own death. The report to Dr Weir was finished and handed over. By now she supposed that anyone interested in her evaluation had read it. As an evening past-time she had sat herself in the cockpit and brought up an interface on the jumpers window. The text displayed was scrolling by slowly, and it was in ancient. It was reports from her own people. She was trying to read up on what had happened since she had entered the stasis pod last time.<p>

That's when a knock came on the back of the ship. Surprised she looked up and had the door open without saying anything. Outside stood Sheppard, he peered inside and asked.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." She said and the text stopped rolling on the screen. She didn't bother hiding it, knowing the man couldn't read it anyway.

"Late night reading?"

"There is a lot to catch up on."

"More mission reports?" He walked through the jumper and sat down on the other seat.

"Yes, I want to know how the war went. I suppose you're here to talk about the drill."

"Yeah.." He placed a boot on his knee and leaned forward. "I read your report, we all did. And we're... I mean... We thought... You wrote we did well."

"Yes." She blinked, confused.

"Half of our crew died, we tried to blow up the city-ship." He corrected himself.

"I presented you with an extreme, highly unlikely situation. What I expected to study was your complete failure. Where your weaknesses lie, how long it would take. Instead you held your ground for more than two hours. Allowed maneuverability within the time you calculated you had left. And in the end your leader made the call that no hope was left. But still you would have safely evacuated little less than half the crew and destroyed Atlantis. Quite honestly Sheppard, I was impressed."

"Well..." He shrugged and tried to look unaffected, and failing at it. "We can only do our best." They shared a smile and he took a look around the cabin. "So.. does this mean I can race you again?" He asked with a grin on his face.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I SERIOUSLY hate the way you handle documents and text on this page nowadays, I can't divide sections of texts into sections by just pressing enter. NO. You actually have to use a damn LINE.

And this GOD DAMN line spacing. It breaks the flow of the text. I HATE IT.

There. I got that out of my system. Other than that YAY UPDATE!

**I've hardly proofread anything **this time. Why? I finished it and wanted to get it OUT. I wrote about two pages two weeks after the last post. SInce then I've barely written _anything_ at all. It's been a weird year for me. The next chapter will either be a short one or I'm starting to write another episode-re-write. Do tell me if you have any wishes.

I'm just glad I'm writing again : )

**Please pop in a Review if you got all way down here!**


	7. Chapter 5

Aiyee! Rant at the bottom!

* * *

><p><strong>Point of Ascension<strong>

Chapter 5

**"****You should not think me so innocent.****"**

The distinct sound of a energy weapon charging up sounded and the mussel of it found the back of Ladons head.

"Don't move." A female voice said very slow and firm.

Ladon froze and looked to the side in surprise. He tried to turn around but the gun was pressed harder against him. A hand disarmed him and the weapon was tossed over to Sheppard that was standing in a cell, along with his strike team and Major Lornes squad.  
>"I must admit colonel, I didn't think you had anymore people with you." The genii admitted.<p>

"I didn't." He stated. "And I _really_ didn't expect you to come. You're alone? Open the door Laden." He told the man and was careful not to mention Veras name. They had no knowledge of who or what she was, and he rather keep it that way.

"Yes, I am alone. Leaving will be harder." She stated.

* * *

><p>Earlier this day the Atlantis team had been carefully manoeuvred into a trap set by the Genii. It started with the feigned deaths of Major Lorne and his team. While the Genii Ladon had called in and temped them to a deal where they would come out with a ZPM. Investigating the situation further it looked like Ladon was a renegade who tried to stage a coup d'etat. Trying to turn the tables, Atlantis had secretly sent in a strike force to detain and take the ZPM. Helping the current Genii leader in the process.<p>

As it had turned out, Ladon and the genii leader was on the same side all along. Sheppard and his force had been detained, thrown on the same cells as the not-so-dead Lorne and new demands had been sent to Atlantis. In exchange for their people, the genii wanted all of the Jumpers Atlantis possessed.  
>It was a demand they couldn't agree to. Bewildered, Weir, Ronon, Telyla and Beckett had gathered to try and find a solution to the situation. Not even the fact that they could cure the hostages they had taken from Ladon had appeased the genii in the least. When Ronon had tried to force Weir to an aggressive solution the ancient woman had come with a surprising alternative.<p>

"Dr Weir. There is another solution to your problem. Allow me to go. Alone."  
>She had said, dead serious. Everyone had silenced, turned and stared at her in surprise.<br>"Alone?" Elizabeth managed and shook her head without noticing it herself. AS if she weren't surprised at the offer itself.  
>"It will be easier that way. Decide quickly. If I go, I must change." She stated, wearing a dress highly unfit for field operations.<br>Still startled, Dr Weir pointed out that her safety would be at risk. But Vera reassured her it wouldn't be a problem. And surprisingly enough she argued it was worth the risk; since both Lt Col Sheppard and Dr McKay was among the ones taken hostage. So Weir authorized it with only a slight reluctance.

* * *

><p>Therefore Vera now stood steadfast behind Ladon, a gun at his head, the two soldiers who had followed him laid dead on the ground. The woman was wearing sturdy clothes, camouflaged with both different shades of gray and green. She wore armguards of brown leather, rough and used. A vest in the same color scheme, with pockets and straps for further equipment. Her hair was tightly braided in a french braid, not a single strand escaped it. While she held one gun, another was still fastened at a belt around her hip. Ladon raised his arms after the cell door was opened.<br>"It doesn't need to be." He responded to the woman statement that the escape would be more difficult than her infiltration.  
>"What do you mean?" Sheppard asked.<br>"Weir says your doctor can cure the people sent through the gate... Is that true?"  
>"Beckett is the best doctor in two galaxies. If there's a cure, he's got it."<br>"Alright. I can get you off this planet without any difficulties."  
>"How come?" The colonel asked, tilting his head and passed a gun to Major Lorne that they had collected from the dead guards at the entrance to the building.<br>"All men here, except for Cowen's guard, are loyal to me. If I tell them to step aside, the will. And... Hidden away at the bottom of this building is a nuclear device."  
>"Well, well. How'd you get your hands on that?" Sheppard asked, already puzzling together what was really happening here.<br>"You forget I'm the chief scientist. I made it."  
>"You're gonna start your coup!" McKay exclaimed as he understood what was going on.<br>"Most of my men are waiting for me on our homeworld. Tonight, the leadership of our people changes hands. Or so it was supposed to be.." Ladon stated, trying to look back at the one pressing a gun to his head. But the pressure came again and he kept his eyes on Sheppard.  
>"It's alright. You can let him go now."<br>The mussel disappeared and the genii lowered his hands. He turned around to see who had outsmarted him. The sight wasn't what he expected. Then he looked over at the two dead guards and back to her.  
>"You did this?"<br>"I have no mercy for those who threat my people." She stated, calm. Choosing the words 'my people' with care as to not give any information away that wasn't necessary.  
>"I see. Come on. This way." He lead them further into the cell complex. They ran into a group of soldiers who fell in line as soon as Ladon gave orders. A stretch later they ran into the genii leaders own guards. The two guards raised their weapons but Ladon reassured them.<br>"It's alright. We're just escorting these prisoners."  
>The guards lower their weapons, while the genii on their side raised theirs. Shots rang and the two guards fell dead to the ground.<br>"There's a hidden passage this way. We shouldn't run into any more resistance." He stated to the group.  
>"You were just gonna leave us the to be vaporized with the others, weren't you?" Sheppard asked.<br>"Yes." He answered without delay.  
>"And now we really are helping you with your coup."<br>"Strange how things work out , isn't it?"

* * *

><p>Back Atlantis control room the gate started to dial and a technician announce the recipient of Dr McKays IDC. Weir shouted for a defence force and ordered the shield to be lowered. Through the gate came Sheppard along with his strike team. Major Lorne and the people missing with him, Ladon with his genii soldiers and lastly Vera. McKay waved to Weir as he came out first.<br>"Rodney!" She called out and her eyes searched the unexpected number of people that came back. Her own defence team was taking the weapons from the genii soldiers who willingly surrendered them. "Don't tell me Vera did all this by herself?"  
>"No, well, not all of it. I think she did tip the balance of it but-"<br>"McKay, the point.."  
>"Alright. It's Ladon. He ordered the soldiers to step down. In exchange for his people."<br>"Ladon's in charge?" She asked stunned.  
>"Yeah, well, he's about to be."<br>"So he really was planning a coup."  
>"Apparently we're part of the plan."<br>The radio in Ladons belt crackled with the words of Cowen their, soon-to-be, former leader.  
>"Ladon? Ladon come in!"<br>The genii exchanged a look with Sheppard before he answered.  
>"This is Ladon."<br>"What's going on?"  
>" I'm sorry it had to come to this, Cowen. You have served our people well."<br>"What have you done?" The angry voice came over the radio.  
>"Shield up." Sheppard called over to the technician by the gate controls.<br>The shield was brought up and the nuclear blast shook the shield, causing the whole gateroom to shiver. Vera turned towards the gate and watched it fade away.

* * *

><p>Vera returned to her quarters. She took off her vest, hanged off the belt but didn't undress further. Placing the two energy weapons in a concealed closet she could only come to the conclusion that she still had adrenaline running in her body that she needed to get rid off. She had volunteered for this mission since the technology level the genii was low. Lower than the people of earth that now inhabited Atlantis. So she had seen it as an opportunity to test herself on a field mission. There was also the perfect argument as to why she should go alone. So she could use technology that she yet wasn't thrilled to share with these people. But it had been easier than expected. The manpower was much lower and the man had surrendered. As far as she could tell, he had already changed his mind in killing his hostage by the time she got there. She sighed and walked out, heading towards the training room. But the room was empty. She guessed most people were busy with what was going on with the genii. With a sigh again she sat down in the middle of the room. Training without a partner was something she had always found frustrating. To learn moves properly, yes. But to work out excessive energy? No, she choose meditation instead. She lifted her feet up to her thighs, straightened her back, pulled back her shoulders, lifted her head, laid her right hand with the palm up in her hand, and placed her left hand in the palm of the right and touched her thumbs together. With a deep breath she closed her eyes.<p>

It only took a minute or two and she wasn't alone any more. Ronon had passed the room and saw her sitting there silently. He looked down the length of the corridor, turned his head and looked down the other. No one was coming, the coast was clear. He gave a wicked little smile. Then, as silently as he could, he walked into the room. Ever so quietly he took a wooden staff from the wall. One, two, three steps and he raised the staff. Slowly he moved it towards her, aiming for her chest.  
>He did expect her to notice before he could touch her with it. So when her hand flew up and caught the staff ten centimetres before touching her, he grinned. She opened her blue eyes and looked straight at him.<br>"I wondered who it was. I didn't recognize the steps." She said and let go of the staff.  
>"Didn't think you were a fighter."<br>"You know I'm training with Teyla every other day."  
>"Yeah, but.. field operation?"<br>The thought that it was strange for these people to see her armed and ready to fight, hand to hand, was so bizarre it didn't just bring a smile to her. She actually laughed. It was a soft, low, musing laugh. But a laugh nonetheless. It seemed her so strange that for a moment she dropped her guard completely.  
>"I have been trained as a soldier since I was five. You should not think me so innocent."<br>"Five huh?" He was surprised. "The ancestors trained children?"  
>"No." She said and got up from her lotus position on the floor. "They trained <em>me<em>."  
>Ronon couldn't help but let his eyes search over her. There was no doubt she was physically apt for the life of a soldier, a bit skinny perhaps. He leaned the staff towards her, offering it to her.<br>"Wanna go a round?"  
>"Why not?" She said and took hold of the staff.<br>"I should warn you." He said as he walked over to arm himself. "I'm better than Teyla." He took another staff from the wall and turned towards her. "You don't believe me?" He asked when she didn't answer.  
>"I'm sure in some situations you are. But I believe you fight differently. Teyla rely on technique. I would guess you rely on intuition."<br>They touched the end of theirs staffs together.  
>"We'll see." He smiled.<br>She said nothing of the fact that she could only keep up with Teyla every now and then. But this was what she had wished for. A real training exercise, and she welcomed any chance to learn. They circled each other slowly and they both cleared their minds, focusing on each other. He was stronger than her, that he made clear the first time their staffs came together. So, to have a chance at this, technique was the key. Though she guessed this man was more seasoned in real close combat than her. Vera was used to guns.  
>It didn't take long until it became a workout for both of them. If anyone had been watching they would have seen that Ronon was the one with the clear upper hand, but Vera did manage to edge away at the last moment. Until she messed up a defence and ended up on the floor. He tapped the end of his staff lightly on her forehead. Then he offered his hand. She reached for her dropped weapon and allowed him to help her up.<p>

"Again." She said before he had the time to ask, and he was happy to oblige.  
>Vera suffered two more defeats. But he was having a harder time. As the rumours where she was a quick learner. He couldn't argue with that. They were both getting tired but agreed to a last round. The rounds had lasted longer and longer. But he figured this would have to end pretty quick. She was up to something. Moving her hands closer together on the staff would give her better speed, but harder to control.<br>Ronon was about to start in a circle but she lunged immediately. Using the staff as leverage she managed to trip him over. The fact that she lost her weapon in the process didn't bother her. She followed him down and landing on top of him she placed her arm over his throat and held down his right arm with her free left. She breathed heavily. Her warm breath stroking his cheeks, so close she were. Obviously more tired that he had thought she was.  
>So she could control her breathing when she needed, he'd remember that the next time. Ronon swallowed hard and waved his free hand, signalling that it hadn't been her complete victory.<br>"You have to at least give me a draw for this one."  
>"Alright." He smiled. "A draw."<br>She sighed in a slight relief and got off him, offering him a hand when she got up. He accepted it and half expected to topple her over with his weight. Vera went to get her own staff and met Ronon by the rack. Both of the placed the weapons back in the stand and eyed the other weapons there were to choose from.  
>"Let's do this again sometime?" Vera said and looked up at him.<p>

"Sure." He said in his dark somewhat husky voice and followed her with his eyes as she nodded at him and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Vera returned to shower in her quarters. After the time spent in a soldiers clothing she had no desire to return to a dress. With a glance over the bed she realized that she wasn't tired. So she chose to dress in white clothing with a gray vest over. The hair she left hanging freely. Letting the natural curls form as it air-dried. It wasn't night yet, most of the people on the ship was still awake. Many, she knew, was still working. She wasn't sure if they didn't have much free-time or that the people simply enjoyed their jobs so much they just worked late most of the time. She decided to head to Dr McKays office.<br>She found him there behind a computer, hammering away on the keyboard. She gave the door a light knock and he waved her in after frowning that someone was disturbing him.  
>"I though you were someone else." He stated.<br>"Who?"  
>"Anyone." He said frankly and turned around. "I know you agreed with me when I said the ship wouldn't fly on two ZedPM's." He took a few steps into the room, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. McKay was the only one, Vera noted, that had actually taken up the habit of calling Atlantis a ship. She followed him into the room and stopped by a large whiteboard filled with scribbles of a formula. She studied it as he continued. "But what would it actually take to take off? For Atlantis to leave the planet I mean."<br>"Even if you had two fully powered..crystals, it wouldn't do." Vera found their name for the energy source as awkward and avoided using it. There also was a disagreement in the shortened version of the name. ZedPM and ZeePM. She never understood what the difference was. Lastly she just resorted to calling it a crystal. "For Atlantis to take off the planet you need three crystals working in a cycle. And even then I wouldn't recommend doing it below 25%, preferably not below 30%, and definitely not below 20. You would probably leave the atmosphere. But I doubt you would make it to another planet, even less to actually land on it."  
>"You said you had flown Atlantis before?"<br>Her eyes broke away from the board and looked at him. Had she told so? She didn't remember if she had. Did it matter? Perhaps she was being overly secretive with information. But it was easier to give than take back.  
>"Yes, I have." She decided she wanted the trust of these people. "But not in combat. There were other ships who fought. Atlantis was never in harms way."<br>"So if we got our hands on three ZedPM's you _could_ actually fly it?"  
>"Of course." She answered. Surprised that he even had to ask.<br>"You.. don't happen to know where me might find any other ZedPM's, or maybe!" His face lighted up. "Maybe even how to make them?!"  
>"If my people left any crystals out there to be found, they have failed to report it in the Atlantis database. As to making them... that is beyond me. I understand how they work, but not their creation."<br>"Huh... too bad.. Actually I was thinking about another thing with the chair." He said and popped down behind his computer again. "The drones, how many of them could you control at the same time?"  
>"I haven't gone through any simulation since I woke up from the stasis. I'm not sure but maybe a hundred." She said casually and turned her attention to the board again.<br>"_Hundred?"_" He asked and his mouth fell open.  
>"Well, at least fifty." She picked up a pen and eraser. Changed a number, added a decimal, added a formula and changed the resulting number. Meanwhile McKay got out of his chair.<br>"What are you doing? Don't touch that! I've been working on that formula for-"  
>"Power distribution." She finished. "You're trying to find and alternative power source."<br>"Well, yes but implementing it seems to be... tricky."  
>"Impossible." She said and turned towards him. "This is calculated from the usage of the generators you use for the self-destruct mechanism."<br>"You... know about them?"  
>"I looked into them after the training exercise. They are too weak to work. See?" She pointed to a section in the formula that she had changed. "The energy flow is too weak. Perhaps if the energy is harnessed more efficiently It can be used. But only for a short amount of time, and with at least three of them."<br>"Actually." He smiled smugly. "We have already used them."  
>"How?"<br>In the beginning we didn't _have_ a ZedPM, so we used Naquadah generators to power the ship."  
>"Only for basic systems I presume?"<br>"Yes but... we did manage to power up the chair with them. Once. Shortly."  
>"I see. You must have overloaded them."<br>"Well yes, but it worked! The mark II can draw 600% more power than the Mark I when it's in overload state. If we can increase it further-"  
>The two of them continued the discussion, and discussing other subjects as well. Time went by easily when she got stuck in conversation with this man. Granted he was very self-confident, to the point that his remarks were rude. But Vera didn't mind, in fact she hardly noticed. Having always worked with people that were better and smarter than her she had learned patience in dealing with them. Most often, they meant well.<br>It was late when she finally left his office. There was no point in returning to her quarter to sleep, she figured. In a few hours she'd be up to try and train the Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard again. Trying being the key word.  
>So she found a quiet dark corner to sit and meditate until the mess opened. Despite the warnings about the food in there she found breakfast most pleasant. It was a habit she hadn't been used to, but now found it hard to skip.<p>

* * *

><p>The hall was almost empty this early in the morning. There were a couple in a corner and Vera sat alone at a table in the middle of the room. She preferred the messhall like this, almost void of people. Since she had been a child, or more accurate since she lost her parents, she had always felt a bit uncomfortable in large loud groups of people. Being a soldier it was of course something she had to learn to tolerate. But if it could be avoided, she did avoid it.<br>A man came into the mess, filled up his plate and headed straight towards her. She smiled vaguely at the soldier and offered him to take a seat before he could ask.  
>"Up so early, Major?"<br>"Early assignment. We're heading out before even the sun figures it's morning." Evan Lorne sat down opposite to her. He was dressed in simple clothing that they often used when in contact with people less technically advanced. His breakfast was light.  
>"Do you enjoy your work, Major? I would guess it's quite different from what you expected."<br>"It is." He agreed. "I just signed up to be a solider. I like it though. Never an ordinary day. Oh, wait a minute." Lorne started to search his pockets and eventually produced a flat mp3 player with earphones. "Here, for you." He gave it over to her. "It's music, like you asked for. I think I managed to get quite a mixed list together."  
>"Your people listen to a wide array of music?"<br>"Yes very." He nodded. "So keep in mind that I don't like all of it myself that in there. If you find anything weird, I mean." He smiled, which she returned.  
>"My people seldom listened to music. Our art was different. Thank you Major. I will enjoy it."<br>"I'll warn you. Some among my people might see giving music to a girl as flirting."  
>"Really?" Vera shoved back the mane of hair that fell forward since she wasn't wearing a hairband. "Are you flirting with me, Major?"<br>"Oh me? No never. Wouldn't dare to." He assured her with a joke on his voice.  
>The only reason she allowed this form of conversation was because she was sure that he wasn't interested. It was all a joke. She liked the major, he was a good man. The first here who gave her the benefit of a doubt. But she doubted that she would love any of these people. Not romantically. Actually it would be more true to say she didn't think about it. She was in the service of Atlantis. The last remaining sliver of her former life. And she gave it her full attention.<br>"How is your training with the Colonel doing?"  
>"Not especially well." She admitted. "He's not very patient."<br>"He's more of a hands on man. Give him some time. He'll get it eventually. He's a very good soldier." Lorne finished the last of his meal and got up.  
>"I won't argue with you on that." Vera agreed. "Have a good day."<br>"I'll try." He smiled. "And you to."  
>She watched him walk away and took up music player he'd supplied her with. With the press of a button it lit up and stated there were about a thousand files on it. A thousand songs, she thought. Not bad, she was sure she'd enjoy it. Though the major had touched another matter that had bothered her for a while. Her sessions with the Colonel really didn't go all that well. Perhaps she should rethink her approach. Her training had consisted of meditation ever before she got to use the chair properly. This man had sat in the chair before he even knew what it could do.<p>

* * *

><p>Sheppard sat down on the floor, trying to relax, trying to tell himself that this was useful training. He hadn't ever liked this 'meditation' thing. Sitting down in awkward positions and silently doing nothing? No, not his cup of tea at all. But if it could get him better in handling the chair, he had to give it a try, hadn't he?<br>His teacher, the ancient named Vera, entered the room.  
>"Hey! Look I'm early, and already sitting down." He gave her a joking smile, but the joke didn't get through.<br>"Yes, good. Now get up and follow me." She said and turned, not waiting for him to rise.  
>He got up quickly, confused, and half ran to catch up to her.<br>"What, no training today?"  
>"We're not making any progress. After I had thought about it for a while and I realized I have to adapt."<br>"Adapt?" He asked, trying to figure out where they were going.  
>"Yes."<br>Nothing more was said, but a few minutes later they arrived at the door leading to the chair-room. Vera waved her hand in front of the panel and the door opened without hesitation. They both stepped inside. Sheppard walked up to the chair.  
>"What, I get to try it?" He watched her look outiside, as if checking if someone was there. Then she walked in, let the doors close and walked up to him.<br>"Will will have you promise me." She started, her voice calm and eyes searching for confirmation. "If we are to continue to practice in this way, you will not tell anyone of what happens in here."  
>"I can't promise that." He hesitated. "What if-"<br>"If it is information that you need to expose to save the ship or your people? Of course it doesn't extend to that. I'm asking you to not casually bring it up, or unnecessary speaking about it." She clarified. "I know our technology is beyond yours by many, many years. I ask of you to understand why I want to be careful in the revelation of it. Just as much as technology can lift a people, it can just as easily ruin it." Vera fell silent, awaiting his answer. Her eyes on him was intent, she wanted him to understand.  
>John had already figured that if there was one thing he could count on with this woman, it was that she would do anything to protect Atlantis. The rest was as hard to pin down as getting McKay to shut up if someone told him he was wrong. What had surprised him was the fact that she had slid in the words 'your people' in there. Alright, he'd play along. Did he really have an alternative if he wanted to understand this chair better?<br>"Alright." He nodded. "I wont tell anyone."  
>That conformation was all she needed. She took a few steps past him and held up her hand above the floor. A small hatch in the floor slid away and from it rose a pillar. Vera placed her hand on it and looked at the door first. It's lights shifted from light blue to red.<br>"Where the hell did that come from? Or actually... what is it?"  
>"A control panel." She figured she could tell him that there were several of such throughout the ship, but the information was useless. Only people of certain rank could use them, and only those registered in the computer. "Now sit." She said after the lights of the chair also shifted. From blue to yellow.<br>He did as he was told, though not with the most eager enthusiasm he'd ever displayed. He stretched out and made himself comfortable. The chair didn't incline as usual.  
>"What did you do with it?"<br>"I have disconnected it from the system."  
>"Disconnected?" He sounded worried.<br>"Yes. Whatever the chair is commanded to do, it will only give you visual feedback. In this way, we can train all manner of things. Without wasting energy or drones."  
>"Cool." He smirked with a soft nod. "Wait, does this mean I can try and fly this city. I mean ship?"<br>"In due time. Colonel." Vera couldn't help the acknowledging smile. This man was a pilot, like herself. She could very well understand the excitement of the thought to fly something this big. "I will activate simulation now."  
>The chair inclined and Sheppard relaxed into it. No screens magically appeared above him.<br>"The chair is designed to have an easy interaction. But it can also demand a great deal of the user. The most important key to this, is concentration. Close your eyes. I have seen footage of you using it before and-"  
>"Wait? Footage?" He opened his eyes.<br>"The chair is always under surveillance. Footage is being stored in Atlantis computers. If you have questions, let's have them later. Close your eyes." The last words were uttered in a commanding tone, and he obeyed. "As I said, I have seen footage of you using it before. You can feel the ship, yes? As a strange presence, largely a part of yourself."  
>"Yes." He nodded unconsciously, focusing on this feeling. He hadn't thought about it before. It had been so... natural.<br>"Acknowledge it. Search it. Try to understand it." Vera walked around him, slowly as to not disturb him. It had been her conclusion that John Sheppard was a very skillful pilot within his own level of technology. She did believe he could fly Atlantis at this very day, if it was necessary. "You can compare bringing up a screen viewing Atlantis external with opening you own eyes. Keep your eyes closed." She stood behind him and placed a finger in the middle of his forehead. "Bring your focus to one single point, tell Atlantis you want to see the sky." She gave him a few moments and removed her finger. "Open your eyes."  
>Sheppard did open his eyes. And above him he saw Lantea's sky, blue and clear.<br>"Look at that!" He said with pride. It was only a single image portraying a patch of the sky. But it was more than he had manage to do before.  
>"Yes, look at that." It was a relief to see that her idea had worked so well. "I admit you surprised me, Colonel. There is hope for you yet."<br>"I'll take that as a compliment." He gave her a playful look and the image above him faded.  
>Vera was by the panel again and had the chair restored to neutral position.<br>"You will learn to keep the screen up when other things demand your concentration. This is the key to operate Atlantis." The light of the chair changed back to normal, the door to the room unlocked and Sheppard got up. "Concentration, focus and the ability to do several things at the same time."  
>"Question." He said suddenly and she looked at him startled. "How old where you when you first sat in the chair?"<br>"How old?" The question took her by surprise. She blinked and thought about it. A line she had spoken last day to Ronon came back to her. _I have been trained as a soldier since I was five._ "I was five years old when I first sat in Atlantis chair." _I wasn't supposed to, and it changed everything_. A part of her wanted to add, but she kept it to herself. Not sure as to why.  
>"Five years old?" He couldn't hold back his surprised. "I was still playing with radio controlled planes by then."<br>"Radio controlled planes?"  
>"A toy plane what you use a wireless controller to fly."<br>"I have never used anything like that."  
>"Of course you haven't. Not with toys like these." He motioned to include the entirety of Atlantis. "I'll see if our techs can build one. Then <em>I<em> can teach _you_ something."  
>"I'll look forward to it."<p>

* * *

><p>Later in the evening Vera walked alone in a corridor next to the central spire. She checked that she was alone before she stopped, walked up to the wall and placed her hand on it. A secret sliding door created an opening in the wall and she slipped in quickly before she was seen. Inside there was a set of stairs which she started following upwards. It was dark, the only light there was feint yellow emergency lights.<br>She continued upwards until she came to the ceiling. There was a panel where she placed her hand. It recognized her authorization and a hatch in the ceiling opened, allowing her to step outside.  
>Where was this outside? The very top of the central spire. An invisible shield activated, keeping the strong winds at bay. The small platform was surrounded by a solid chest high wall, which she leaned her arms on. Hey eyes took in the entirety of the sigh in front of her. Atlantis, calmly resting on the surface of Lantea.<br>There was a lot of things happening. A lot of things to take in. So many decisions to make. Judging how much she could show, teach and tell in this situation wasn't something she had ever been taught. She had to make do with the reports she could find about first contacts in Atlantis database. Well, she figured she wasn't doing horrible.  
>She took out the mp3 player Major Lorne had given her this morning and put on the headphones. Pressing play the first song started playing and the name rolled up on the screen.<br>It read "Metal Gear Solid" Main Theme(metal gear solid 3 version)  
>Vera leaned forward and decided to relax and let this music teach her about this people for the next hour.<p>

* * *

><p>End chapter 5 <strong>Please drop a word by Reviewing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors rant:<strong> HEY! Can't believe I managed to get this out this quick. Some of these ideas I've had for a while. If you had 10% as fun reading this as I had writing, you enjoyed it ;)  
>Also, the whole spacing with the text is working better now.. again O.o<p>

Anyhow, there are some things that's weird in this. The discussion with McKay, let me talk about that one.  
>I have this handicap that I want everything to be JUST RIGHT NO PLOT HOLES. Which is hell. So I had written the discussion with McKay quite differently, and then had to change things up, and hopefully it didn't turn out all too horrible. I'm not that awesome with technobabble.<p>

And yes Lorne is very quickly up and about considering he's been held hostage just recently X3

I wanted to write more from the coup d'etat episode. But the things I wanted to change was just minor and it would be alot of work for little enjoyment. So this little end summarise would have to do.

And I'm not sure if Ronon is better than Teyla, but I think he believes so :b

The mp3 player was a thing I really wanted to do. I will probably bring up some songs later. About the song that starts in this chapter: I decided to just pick the first song I had in my on list on my cell-phone. The " " signs actually makes it go at the top XD  
>Tis an awesome song tho.<p>

**Next chapter will not be out this quickly.**

Seriously, I've diverted alot of time on this fic and my brain is kind of malfunctioning. I almost named the chapter "Vera and the boys" maybe the next will be more like "Vera and the girls" :b

Oh and **No matter what Vera says, she will end up in a romance**  
>I love writing romance, but I haven 100% decided with whom yet.<p>

Sorry for the long rant. I hope the chapter was readable!

ps. I like smileys :3


	8. Chapter 6 part 1

_A/N: _**_THIS._**_  
>This is the episode that made me create Vera in the first place. This is where inspiration has come from. I have thoroughly enjoyed finally writing these following chapters.<br>If you only enjoy reading them half as much as I had writing them, you'll have a good time :3  
>(More words from me at the bottom)<em>  
><strong><br>Point of Ascension**

Chapter 6 Part 1  
><strong>"We mean you no harm"<strong>

"All of my people have been safely relocated to the city." Teyla entered the control room speaking to Dr Weir.  
>"Did everything go smoothly?"<br>"Yeah." Ronon cut in. "They're pretty used to it, back and forth by now. Have you picked up any of their contacts?"

Weir turned her head towards a young man with a Canadian flag marking his origin on his jacket. "Sergeant?"  
>"Negative ma'am." He adjusted himself in the seat. "Scans are still clear. It looks like it's just the one hive ship."<p>

Ronon moved around the panel to take a look at the instruments himself.

"And our cloak?" Weird added.  
>"Up and running." He answered without needing to check the readings. "All readings are in the green."<br>"Good." She nodded and turned for some privacy as she proceeded to check in with those off-base. "Colonel Caldwell, are you in position?"  
>"Affirmative. We're out of scanning range and ready to jump into position on your go-ahead." The colonels voice responded over the radio.<br>"Excellent."  
>"Just for the record." He added, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I still think that we should be in orbit around Atlantis, ready to open up on that Hive ship the second it comes out of hyperspace."<br>"It's one hive Colonel. Which suggests they _might_ just be checking up on us. There's no need to confirm our presence if we don't have to. Just stand by."  
>"Standing by."<p>

* * *

><p>In the Chair-room Zalenka was monitoring Veras use of the chair. Well, when he wasn't distracted of what she was bringing up, he was monitoring it. There was a screen above her, showing the advancement of the hive ship, ready to switch over to visual as soon as it was able. Another screen showed the 3D model of the Daedalus, with the Colonels picture in a corner. A third screen posing a 3D picture of the Orion, which these people had renamed the Hippoforalkus to, along with a picture of Lt Colonel Sheppard. There laid an interface over all three screens, constantly updating all manner of readings. Zalenka wanted to ask about it but kept it to himself, it wasn't the right time for questions.<p>

Weir had just finished her conversation with Caldwell and Zalenka turned towards the ancient.  
>"Do you agree?"<br>"Yes." She answered solemnly. The scientist frowned lightly.  
>"With which one of them?"<br>"Both."

He inhaled and raised his hand, stopped suddenly, then shook his head to himself.

* * *

><p>"Colonel Sheppard, how goes it on your end?" Dr Weird continued to get a grip of the situation.<br>"Well, we're out of sensor range and all that, but whether or not we're ready to fight is a whole other story."

Weir could almost hear Sheppard glaring at Dr McKay, who continued the conversation.  
>"Look, just getting this ship up and actually having the hyper drive work in less than a month is a miracle. If it weren't for Vera we never would have gotten this far."<br>"Rodney, if the hive opens up on us, I want Orion's drones."  
>"Well this would be <em>a lot<em> easier with someone who actually know how to run this ship."  
>"Hey!" Sheppard chimed.<br>"Can you do it Rodney?" Weir insisted.  
>"Well-" He snapped his fingers for a crew member who came up and showed him a screen. "Probably not."<br>"Getting there isn't going to do us much good if we can't shoot at them Rodney."  
>"Look, if you could get Vera here I'm sure we could-"<br>"I have the outmost confidence in both your and Colonel Sheppard's abilities, Dr McKay." Veras voice cut in on the radio conversation. "I can do far more at Atlantis control chair."  
>"I have contact." The technician announced.<p>

Immediately an image of the ship appeared at the large screen in front of Vera. The overlaying interface started scrolling with information. Her eyes narrowed. One single hive ship, something was strange with this. At least she knew it wasn't an immediate threat. Atlantis still had an ample amount of drones in storage. Enough to destroy the hive ship if it came to it.

"Atlantis, report." Came Colonel Caldwell's voice over radio.  
>"It's establishing geosynchronous orbit. Weapons are cold."<br>"If they do fire, I want you to switch from cloak to shield as quick as possible. Don't wait for my order." Dr Weir established. Vera smiled vaguely in her seat.  
>"I have been in more battles against the wraith than I care to count Dr Weir. If they so much as arm their weapons, I <em>will<em> rip them to shreds."  
>"That's comforting."<br>"You could be a little more chatty with me here Elizabeth." Sheppard said.  
>"I'm sorry. We're just waiting for them to make the first move."<br>"I'm receiving a signal." Vera informed them. "It's in audio only."  
>"Put it on speaker."<p>

Vera played back the signal in the control rooms speaker system as well as the chair room. There was an extra screen forming, showing the wavelength of the voice as it rang out.  
>"We know you are there. We mean you no harm. Please respond."<p>

As the voice died out and index appeared next to the voice curves. It appeared to be searching through some sort of archive. Then green letter displayed across the screen: "76% Match. Michael Kenmore." Along with a picture of the man in question. Radek and Vera shared a look as Elizabeth and John came to the same conclusion.

"John, are you hearing this?"  
>"Is that who I think it is?" John responded to Weirs question.<p>

Her jaw tensed. Vera had opposed the idea to turn a wraith into a human from the very beginning. Now this creature, this Michael, had returned to Atlantis. There was a silent anger which she suppressed. There was no point in dwelling about the past.

"There is more." She announced as the message came again.  
>"We mean you no harm. There is no point in hiding, Doctor Weir. We know you are there. We mean you no harm. Please respond."<br>"He's addressing me by name. I'm sure we can assume it's Michael."  
>"You don't actually intend to respond?" It was Caldwell who voiced his concern.<br>"Why not?"  
>"Where do you want me to start?"<br>"Colonel Caldwell, Dr Weir." Vera interrupted them. "I do believe I can confirm that this voice belongs to Michael. Which means they know about Atlantis existence. However they cannot pinpoint our exact location. Answering the call will give us away entirely."  
>"She's right." Sheppard answered. "Answer them and we guarantee the first shot wont miss."<br>"Teyla?" Dr Weir looked over at the woman who slowly shook her head.  
>"Any attempt on my part to connect with Michael will confirm our location as surely as if you answer by radio."<p>

Elizabeth nodded, contemplating.  
>"I recommend you open a secure channel to the hive via the Daedalus. That way they won't be able to pinpoint Atlantis position." It was McKay who gave the suggestion.<br>"Have you ever heard of wraith acting this way?" She looked over at both Ronon and Teyla.  
>"No." He answered shortly.<br>"Nor have I."  
>"How about you Vera?" There was a short silence before she responded.<br>"No, not like this."  
>"Alright, let's hear what they have to say."<p>

* * *

><p>Some minutes later Dr Zalenka walked into the control room carrying a laptop. He looked up from it to locate Dr Weir and continued towards her.<p>

"Rodney and I have set up the subspace relay to go through the Daedalus, and I've been able to configure our systems to handle both the radio and video frequencies. So ... we should be able to see and hear them live."  
>"Are you ready Vera?" Weir asked into the radio as the ancient had remained in the chair.<br>"Establishing connection." She answered shortly.

Radek looked down at his laptop and saw that yes, the link was being established. Elizabeth turned towards the screen which started to flicker, slightly nervous about what would follow next. What would she see? Who? What was it they had to say? There was so many questions. Questions that faded from her mind the moment the picture came live and displayed Michael, once again turned into his wraith self. Weir took a step forward, Zalenka nervously backed away.

"Hello Michael." Weird folded her arms.  
>"Why the long delay?" He asked calmly.<br>"We needed to take a few precautions before contacting you. I'm sure you understand why." Elizabeth answered without sounding too sour about the situation.  
>"I said we would not harm you."<br>"Well," She took a threatening step forward. Speaking with a forceful voice. "excuse me for not taking your word on it. You wanted to talk. We're listening. Go ahead."  
>"Over two years ago, every hive ship in this galaxy emerged from hibernation prematurely." He spoke slowly and without emotion, as if stating facts. "We thought a new rich feeding ground had been discovered."<br>"Earth." Weir filled in.  
>"Unfortunately, locating your planet and uncovering an effective means of transportation to get there has proven quite difficult."<br>"I can't say I'm sad to hear that." She took another step closer.  
>"For the first time since the dawn of our race, there are too few of your kind to feed the waking wraith. This has resulted in civil war. Hives are forming alliances. The strong are attacking the weak."<br>"Which are you?" She tilted her head slightly, Michael almost allowed himself a smile.  
>"Our goals are not dissimilar, Dr Weir."<br>"You would like to eliminate the wraith as a threat? I find that hard to believe."  
>"We would like you to give us doctor Beckett's retrovirus. If we were able to distribute it among the rival Wraith hives in sufficient quantity, this would both render them helpless and provide us with an alternative food source."<br>"Those wraith would become humans!" She exclaimed. Partially because the idea was disgusting, mostly because the suggestion in itself was shocking.  
>"On the surface, perhaps. As a sign of good faith, I am sending you our jamming codes. This program was established and distributed before the civil war broke out, so we assume all the hive ships are still using it. By figuring out how to bypass or disable this program, you would be able to beam your nuclear weapons aboard any of our ships whenever you so please. We are willing to help you achieve this if you help us."<p>

It took all her self-control to not let her jaw drop at this information. Her eyes widened and behind her a console beeped.  
>"They're sending a data-burst."<br>"Download it to a non-networked, fire walled computer." She only gave the technician a glance before her attention returned to Michael.  
>"Yes ma'am."<br>"I'm sure you'll want to recall all the ships you have lying in wait for us and discuss this with your people." Michael continued. "We will await your reply. But, should you make an attempt to destroy us, we will alert every wraith in this galaxy to the fact that Atlantis is still very much intact.. I'm sure you wouldn't want that."

With that the transmission ended.

* * *

><p>After the Daedalus had returned, all the people Dr Weir needed to make a decision was present. They sat in the conference room, the doors closed. The air awfully calm, not reflecting the situation at hand. Those present were Dr Weir, Beckett, Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, McKay, Vera and Caldwell. The last one was the first to speak. He leaned forward to rest on his elbows, joining his fingers together.<p>

"Well, I think it's safe to say that if they were going to attack us, they would have done it by now. They let the Daedalus land without incident."  
>"And you're sure they don't know about the Orion?" Weir walked around the room, too restless to sit.<br>"I ordered Lorne to park her just outside sensor range."

McKay, who had been busy with his laptop since he got his hands on it, couldn't contain his excitement any longer.

"This.. this is incredible!" Everyone turned their eyes towards him, Weir finally took a seat. "I can't believe they actually sent this over so freely. I mean, if I can figure out how to break through this program.. Which is, well, as you know, pretty likely, we could nuke any hive ship that we came across."  
>"Including Michaels?" Weir asked, hoping for an 'easy' solution.<br>"Well it would probably take a couple of tries the first time."  
>"Long enough for them to tell the rest of the wraith that we're still around."<br>"If they really are willing to let me run tests on their ship, I mean, this is a..." In his excitement Rodney struggled to find the words for it. "It's an amazing opportunity, Elizabeth!"  
>"<em>An amazing opportunity.<em>" She repeated with a clear undertone that this just might too good to be true.  
>"Well, think about it." Shepard spoke up. "This is essentially our idea. We created the retrovirus in order to do exactly what they're proposing we do. What's the down side? I mean, other than the fact that we'd be working with the Wraith?"<br>"Isn't that enough?" Caldwell said without doubting a second, he got an approving nod from Elizabeth as well.  
>"Colonel Caldwell is correct." Vera spoke up, interrupting Beckett's response. "No matter how much goodwill they show us, they are still wraith. We should expect a knife in the back."<br>"You hesitated when I asked if you ever had experienced wraith act this way." Elizabeth caught the ancient eyes and refuse to break the contact. "Is there anything you would like to tell us?"

Vera breathed calmly. It didn't seem as if the question came as a surprise to her, though she had rather remained quiet about it. But it was pointless to avoid it now.

"As I said, I have been in countless battles with the wraith. This extend to both full scale battles in space as well as ground combat. There has been extraordinary situations where I have been forced to cooperate with one or two wraith. But never, ever, a whole hive. And most certainly not a queen. And it has never ended well."  
>"Cooperating? Really? How?" It was Sheppard who asked the question, but it seemed all was interested in it.<p>

Vera turned her attention to him.  
>"I don't think we have time to talk about incidents that occurred over ten millennia ago. We should focus at the situation at hand, Colonel."<p>

It was a clear marking from her side. It was true that this wasn't the time to discuss such a thing. But this seemed more like a veiled way of saying 'I don't want to talk about it'.

"Anyway." Teyla tried to get back to the subject. "I'm not sure we have a choice. It appears they have kept our existence a secret, but if we refuse to help.."  
>"There is that." Weir acknowledged with a sigh. "Carson, what do you say?"<br>"I suppose it would mean that at least something good came out of our experiment with Michael."  
>"How close are you on a weaponisation of the retrovirus?"<br>"We're close." He nodded. "It still needs work, but we're close."

As no one else raised a voice in the discussion people started to turn towards Ronon who had kept silent through the whole meeting.

"What?"  
>"What do you think about this?" Elizabeth asked. Ronon leaned back in his chair.<br>"Let's do it." The simple, quickly delivered comment startled more than one person in the room.  
>"Really?" She tilted her head slightly.<br>"Like Sheppard said, it's our idea."  
>"I just thought you of all people-"<br>"Hey, if they want our help killing other wraith, it's one kind of help I'm happy to provide." He said without hesitation.  
>"Okay." She sat up properly. "So we're doing this?" She let her gaze go around the room. "I'll accept the offer." She decided, knowing that this might be <em>the<em> most important diplomatic mission she had ever embarked on.

People started leaving the room but both General Caldwell and Vera lingered. Caldwell started discussing some of the safety issues with wraith on the base. For once, Elizabeth seemed to accept his military precautions. In fact even welcoming them. As they agreed that one of the demands would be that only three wraith would be allowed at Atlantis simultaneously, Vera entered the discussion.

"I have have an additional suggestion to that rule, Doctor, Colonel."  
>"What would that be?" The man asked. Of all the people here, the Colonel Caldwell seemed to be the least impressed by her mere existence, she appreciated that.<br>"As you know it is the female who is the leader of the hive. She is your only option when establishing the outline of the deal. And I agree that their presence here should be limited, three is a good number."  
>"But?"<br>"No, as I said, I don't disagree. I would just suggest that you demand that the queen must always be one of these three."  
>"You're talking about holding her hostage." Weir noted.<br>"Sounds like a good idea to me." Caldwell insisted.  
>"I cannot stress enough that these are <em>wraith<em> we're dealing with, Dr Weir. To them, we are food. Keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>After following the wraith scout ship from the chair Vera had hurried her way up to the gate room where Weir waited to receive the wraith. She joined Sheppard on the balcony and waited for the sound of footfalls.<p>

"You and Teyla were both against the experiment on Michael." Sheppard said. "She doesn't really like this idea, what about you?"  
>"As she said Colonel, I don't believe we have a choice."<br>"So you don't think it's a good idea?"  
>"Working with the wraith?" She turned her head towards him, there were sarcasm in her words.<br>"Yeah, but we're helping them kill each other, instead of us."  
>"And you believe this is the only thing they are planning?"<br>"Teyla said the same thing." He frowned and looked down the balcony.  
>"I'm not surprised."<br>"Colonel."

They were interrupted by a soldier calling on Sheppard. The wraith would arrive shortly. He nodded towards her as an excuse, which she returned. He joined Weir, Caldwell, Teyla and Ronon at the stairs. Vera turned her attention towards the oncoming footfalls. Wraith. Invited. In Atlantis. She never though she would see the day.

It was the soldier escort that gave the entourage away. To the three wraith there were eight soldiers, all fully ready with weapons. The gate room was also lined with soldiers, ready for anything that may come. Everyone watched in tense silence as they arrived.

The first of them was the queen. Dressed in white her clothing was form fitted, decorated with glittering details. Her high heals gave her a confident stride and posture. The front locks of her white-streaked black hair was tied together in the back of her head. Her skin had a sickly yellow-green tone to it, and on her chest there was an extensive tribal-like tattoo that went all the way up to her eyes. Her yellow eyes with oval pupils clearly set her aside from any human. Well that, and the obvious difference of the facial features.

The second one had a familiar face. Dressed properly in Wraith command clothes, dark brown fabric form fitted with shoulder- and arm-guards, was Michael. His hair was still short, which clearly set him aside from any other wraith.

The last one was dressed in a short black leather coat along with straight lined pants of the same color. His skin was notably greener, his hair white and long. From his jaw hung two locks of facial hair. Above his left eyebrow was a black tribal-like tattoo, not unlike the same style as the queens.

The escort stopped, allowing the queen to face Weir with her people just coming down the stairs.

"I'm Doctor Elizabeth Weir. Welcome to Atlantis." Not a single thread of nervousness reared itself in her voice. She was as confident as ever.

The queen accepted the welcome with a barely noticeable nod. She turned with a few steps and took a look around the room. Not in the least bothered by the number of weapons trained at her.

* * *

><p>The queen had joined Sheppard and Weir in the doctors office. Two marines was standing guard on the inside, others keeping watch outside. Vera still stood at the balcony, leaning on it with her elbows. In her ear there was a radio, allowing her to listen in to every word that was said in there. She listened to Weir giving the queen her ultimatums, heard Sheppard filling on on security detail. The wraith sat still and listened without interrupting, not showing a sign of offence. In the corner of her eye she saw a soldier coming up to Teyla, telling her something and then leaving.<p>

"What did he want?" Ronon asked her.  
>"Michael is asking to see me."<br>"What?"  
>"He wants to meet in the room where he was turned from wraith to human."<br>"You're not going, are you?"  
>"I think I will."<br>"I'm coming with you."  
>"It isn't necessary Ronon. I do not believe he would try anything in this situation."<br>"I'm still coming."  
>"Teyla. May I come as well?" Vera suddenly asked, which startled them both.<br>"If you wish." She nodded.

* * *

><p>The room was guarded by soldiers on both the inside and out. Michael was walking slowly along side the bed where he once was strapped down to. Turned into a human. One might expect him to feel more rage in the situation. But he was calm maybe even a bit sentimental. If wraith could house such feelings...<p>

"Hello Michael."

Teyla entered the room with Ronon in her tow. Vera walked in a moment later, but stayed by the door. Michael stopped at the head of the bed and put his hand on the pillow.

"It seemed right to come back here, and to see you. Thank you for coming." He looked up and his eyes shifted between the arrivals. "You didn't need to bring him."  
>"I insisted." Ronon said solemnly.<br>"The last time I saw you..." Michael kept his focus on Teyla who refrained from showing him any form of emotions. "I really was going to feed on you, but it was not a matter of choice. It was... instinct."  
>"That is what you have come here to say?" Teyla watched him sigh, look down to gather his thoughts then up again. Looking in to those yellow narrow eyes sent a chill down her spine, but she showed none of it.<br>"You have given me a very rare perspective among the wraith. Few of us have ever come to know the humans we are going to feed on as anything more than a means to survive, and still, I would do what I had to do. But what you did to me-"  
>"We did the same." She snapped. "To survive." The anger was coming too close to the surface now.<br>"I though you were trying to help me." He tilted his head.  
>"What's your point?" Ronon was getting restless and his fingers touched the weapon at his side.<br>"We're not as different as you think."  
>"We are nothing like you." Her jaw was tensed now, her body language told she wasn't exactly satisfied with the situation. Michael laughed at her.<br>"You are a lot more like us than you allow yourselves to believe."  
>"I will not argue with you Michael. It is pointless." There was a moment of silence before the wraith continued.<br>"If we are to make this alliance work, we must both overcome the instincts that define us." He took a good look on Ronon, then on Teyla. "We will not meet again."  
>"Goodbye." She said short, gathering her emotions under her control again.<br>"Goodbye." Michael bowed his head to her.

Teyla turned and walked away. Ronon followed her but as soon as she had disappeared out the door he reached for his weapon and turned towards Michael. But as he grabbed it, there was a strong hand closing on his fingers and another on his arm. He heard the Vera's hushed voice speaking to him.

"Don't. It is what he wants you to do."  
>"You're proving my point right now." There was a satisfied tone to his voice.<br>"Be quiet Michael." Vera tried to silence him.  
>"Every fiber in your body wants to kill me..."<p>

Michael watched him struggle, the woman holding the man back. He doubted she would be able to stop him if he decided that he really was going to kill him.

"Instincts are so hard to resist... But what would happen to our alliance if you did? Every wraith in the galaxy would know of your existence, they would destroy your fair city. Is it worth it, Ronon?"  
>"Don't answer, just leave." She had to struggle to hold his arm down. His hand was clenching the weapon, the muscles itching to draw it.<p>

But he withheld the urge. He shook himself free of her grip and left in an angry stride. The soldiers at the entrance lowered their weapons and avoided his eye contact. But Vera didn't leave. She stood in front of the wraith and gave the soldiers an order.

"Leave us."  
>"Ma'am, our orders are-"<br>"You can wait outside." She said and raised her arms slightly, not shifting her eyes. "I am unarmed. As well as he."  
>"But-"<br>"He will not harm me. He would not compromise this.. alliance. Now go."

She had offered the energy weapon to Teyla before entering, telling her to keep it concealed. Before the wraith arrived she had seen to it that several more was supplied with Atlantis standard weapons. She had had at least ten of them to distribute. All of them was now carried concealed. And always on a soldier that remained close to their _guests.  
><em>The two soldiers hesitated, but they did leave the room. Vera's eyes still hadn't left Michaels. What she was about to do might not be a good idea, there were risks involved. But still she felt it was risks she needed to take.

"Atlantis, seal the room."

The ship obeyed her command instantly, the doors slid shut and locked. He gave her a curious look, tilted his head and brought it upright again. He breathed slowly, moved slowly.

"That's the second time you keep him from attacking me." Michael proceeded carefully and decided he would try to pry her intention from her. Using his voice he reached for her mind. "Perhaps you-"  
>"Your wraith tricks wont work on me, Michael." She said with a forceful voice. He was startled but kept his balance. "As you said, that was the second time. There wont be a third." She took a step closer to him. "When your capture and turning was discussed, I made my opinions clear. First, that I was utterly against it. Second, as you said yourself, that we are more alike the wraith than we would <em>ever<em> acknowledge. I know more of your kin than you believe. When the full extent of this plan is revealed, and believe me when I say I _know_ there is more," She placed her hands on the bed and leaned forward towards him. "I will be there to foil your plans."

She gave him time to respond, waiting in silence, locked in eye contact. He said nothing, just met her eyes. Satisfied, she turned towards the door and commanded it to open. As the doors slid apart soldiers came in with guns raised. Vera kept walking as if they weren't there and once out the room she turned and continued down the hallway.

She had tried to force a reaction. A flinch, eyes averted, a protest to her claim. Michael had given her nothing. Even though she didn't have experience in reading the facial expression of a wraith, she had gotten the feeling that as long as Michael was concerned, the retrovirus _was_ the full extent of their plans. This, however, was far from enough to make her at ease.

* * *

><p>In the corridor came a running Colonel Sheppard, he held the lantean energy weapon in his hand. When he spotted Vera he slowed down until he came to a stop.<p>

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.  
>"Yes. How so?"<br>"Lieutenant Reed just called me and said you got locked up with Michael." He gestured towards the end of the corridor.  
>"I locked myself in with him."<br>"What?" He frowned.  
>"I accused the wraith of having a hidden agenda with this deal. I tried to get a reaction out of him."<br>"What? You can't do that! What if he.. he'd fed on you?"  
>"I judged the risk of him trying to harm me would be minimal. He serves under a queen now. He wouldn't move without her permission."<p>

John clenched his teeth and tried to find his words.

"You can't do that! What if they see this as an act of aggression?"  
>"I didn't make any threats."<br>"That's not what I-" He took a breath to gather his thoughts. "Look. This is a very delicate situation."  
>"Nothing happened, colonel."<br>"This time."  
>"My concern is-"<br>"The safety of Atlantis. Yeah, we know that." He interrupted her. "I'm just saying we need to know what's going on."  
>"I understand." She assured him before he could continue.<br>"You do?"  
>"You are the head of security. You need to know what's happening. I apologise."<br>"You do?" He repeated, not really sure what was happening.  
>"Normally I am used to a strict chain of command. Your way of doing things are... confusing. I will clear such actions with you in the future, before taking them."<br>"Really? Just like that?"  
>"Yes colonel."<br>"Great!" He said a bit hesitant and surprised. "By the way.. Could you just call me John? Or Sheppard. Colonel just sounds so.. formal."  
>"I understand, it seems you are young for your command. However it is my habit to call soldiers by rank. So I can give you no promises, Sheppard. Would that be all?"<br>"Yeah, sure." He smiled hesitantly

She bowed her head and continued down the corridor.

"_Too _young for my command_?_" John frowned.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong> So, does Vera have a hidden agenda? Why isn't she affected by wraith-telepathy-control thingy? : D OH GOD how I've long to write this.  
>Well, you all had to suspect that there was something special to her if The Ancients actually saw it necessary to leave her alone in Atlantis while they <em>all<em> left for earth.

Yes, there's something strange about her, and soon enough, you may know. Not yet though. There are some pages left still ^,^

So there's going to be a lot of things that's exactly as the actually episode "Allies". It's the last episode of Season two. I don't wanna spoil too much so that's what you get right now.

I thought it would just be natural that they'd got longer on the work to fix the Orion. Vera is after all a kickass pilot and knows her way around every lantean ship you can present to her.

Then there is the text and dividing it into sections and stuff.  
>Thing is I'm a huge fan of books. And all this spacing does automatically is something I do not like. But at the same time I do realize it's one thing reading from a paper and one complete another reading from a screen. So! I'm experimenting a little, hopefully we can all feel comfortable with it X3<p>

Well.. Actually I already have the next chapter ready and I promise to post it around the same time next sunday. If we're lucky I can get the third chapter done until the sunday after that :3

Peace out!


	9. Chapter 6 part 2

**Point of Ascension**

Chapter 6 Part 2

"**Earth."**

Elizabeth, John, Carson, Vera and the wraith queen stood looking down at a wraith who was in the final stage of the turning process. He was strapped to the bed and surrounded by a couple of men in hazmat suits. After establishing that a gas was the only way to effect en entire wraith population at once, they had proceeded to test how long it would take for the transformation to take place. It had been approximately nine hours after the gas had been distributed.

"I want to go in there." The queen said with a hidden sense of exhilaration on her voice. She turned towards Weir. "Now."

Elizabeth and John exchanged looks before she turned towards one of the medical staff and ordered them to vent the room. Moments later a lamp above the door to the isolation room changed to green and the door opened. Two soldiers entered the room first, escorting the rest into it. Michael had joined them now. Vera remained by the observation window one floor up.

The wraith, now a pale human with white hair, was still strapped to the bed. He calmly watched as these strangers came closer to him, the wraith queen proceeding up to him. She let her hand touch his leg and caressed it as she came up to his face. He turned an innocent face up to her and she caressed his jaw with two fingers.

"Don't worry." Carson assured her. "He'll begin to turn back in only a number of days if we don't start administering-"

Without any warning the queen raised her hand and slammed it into the mans chest. He screamed and started to writhe in pain. Every soldier, including Sheppard, drew their weapons and pointed it towards the queen. Weir raised her hand and turned her head slightly towards him.

"Colonel. We knew this would be a part of the bargain."

Reluctantly he lowered his weapon along with the other soldiers and watched as the queen hissed in her pleasure. The man was still screaming and struggling against his restraints.

Sheppard took a glance up the window and he saw Vera standing still, watching the scene take place. Not a single change in her features. Carson was more than appalled but could do nothing but watch. As the man began to whimper, Michael claimed to have seen enough and left the room.

The man, once a wraith, then turned to a young human, now lied withered and old on the bed. Closing his eyes to death. The queen raised her hand and watched the organ used to feed. There were blood on her palm and fingers. With satisfaction she turned her head towards Weir.

"It works." She confirmed.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon Sheppard came to the mess after a meeting. At a table sat Teyla, Ronon and Vera, dining. Sheppard joined them.<p>

"Seems like we're trying it." He said, starting at his food.  
>"I thought you already tried the gas?" Ronon asked.<br>"Yeah, no, we're going against another hive."  
>"Already?" Vera was surprised, from what she knew they hadn't figured out a quick enough way to distribute the gas yet.<br>"Apparently there's a hive only a jump away. They're gonna pretend they're surrendering, carry the canisters on board and we'll detonate them simultaneously."  
>"Will you be able to effect a large enough part of the ship?" Teyla leaned forward.<br>"They seem to think so."  
>"Are we sending any of our people along?"<br>"Yes." Sheppard answered Ronon and smiled reluctantly. "We're taking the Daedalus. To _observe_."  
>"I have the feeling you're not entirely.. satisfied, John." Teyla smiled at him.<br>"It's too early and too much risk.." Vera voiced her opinion. "Have Dr Beckett's team produced enough gas?"  
>"He says they're been making it since we formed the alliance. There's enough."<br>"A full scale operation against a hive is still too early. All we have is one test, and that was in a controlled closed environment."  
>"Could.. be to our advantage." Sheppard suggested, carefully.<br>"How come?" Ronon leaned forward to the table. Sheppard followed his gesture and made a quick check so no-one was listening to them.  
>"If things goes south, we can't let the word go around that we were involved in this."<br>"You're hoping the hives will take out each other." The ancient said. "I thought you wanted this plan to succeed?"  
>"I'm just saying that if they blow each other to kingdom come we can all just go home and pretend it never happened."<p>

He leaned back and continued his meal. Vera supposed she understood him. What they had witnessed today was something that hadn't left any of them untouched. It was appalling. The suffering these turned wraith would go through... And they had to go through it with a lost memory.

She herself had been against it because one fundamental value that many lanteans based the lives on.  
><em>Free Will.<br>_It wasn't enough that it was done to the wraith against their will from the beginning. After the drug had taken effect, they were a brand new person. Their memory was lost. When they realized this after turning Michael, she had insisted that they wouldn't lie to him. This had been voted down instantly, deemed too dangerous.

* * *

><p>"They didn't need you on the Daedalus?" Dr McKay asked the asgaard that had stayed behind in Atlantis.<br>"Colonel Caldwell believed my time was better spent disabling their jamming code."  
>"Huh." He hunched over another computer. "So they <em>can<em> fly that ship without you." He commented, clearly with spite.  
>"Yes." Hermiod answered, matter-of-factly. "But apparently you can't run these tests without me."<p>

Straightening up, McKay looked over at the alien, his pride taken a thorn.

"I'm sure I would've been fine." His voice shivering with barely contained annoyance. Hermiod looked up with narrowing eyes.  
>"I am not as sure."<br>"Really? Well..." He bends over the computer again and his hands rapidly hammered across the keys.  
>"Dr McKay, Hermiod." Vera greeted as she came into the room. "How is the progress on the code?"<br>"I'm almost done." McKay answered. "Aren't you on the Daedalus?"  
>"Clearly not." Hermiod stated, which caused McKay to pause for a moment and take a strained breath before continuing.<br>"I'm listening in on a direct radio link. If anything goes wrong, I'll know."  
>"There." He straightened again. "Try it now." Folding his arms he waited with a smug smile for the asgaard to run the simulation.<p>

A few seconds passed as Hermiod initialized the simulation and waited for it to run. Eventually the message "Simulation Successful" Appeared on the screen.

"Well, well!" He stated triumphantly. "Turns out the human knows what he's doing after all."  
>"Indeed." Hermiod answered with an ill-concealed sigh. "Your assistance on this project will be noted."<br>"My _assistance_?!" McKay shouted half in-dignified.

Vera smiled vaguely at the scene in front of her, but that smile vanished as she heard the radio chatter in her ear.

"Is something the matter?" The asgaard asked her and her eyes shifted over.  
>"Something's wrong. The delegation to the enemy hive is returning too soon."<br>"What? What do you mean?" Rodney heard the alarm in her voice.  
>"I'm going to the chair." She instantly turned and headed towards the elevator. McKay took up chase.<br>"What's happening?"  
>"I think they were found-" She stopped in her tracks and turned her eyes to McKay. "The enemy hive has opened fire."<br>"What?"  
>"I have to get to the chair. Go to Dr Weir, she'll have more need of your assistance than I." Vera started running through the corridor.<br>"But-"  
>"<em>Now<em> McKay!" Was her last word.  
>"Apparently it scientist appreciation day!" He grumbled in sarcasm before heading towards the control room.<p>

* * *

><p>The chair reclined smoothly as Vera leaned back in it. Instantly the screens lit up. Giving her a status report of Daedalus condition. The hive was shown on another screen but without any damage report, as she didn't have access to read their systems. The whole thing was nearly over when she hailed the ship.<p>

"Colonel Caldwell, speak to me." She asked.  
>"We're about to jump into hyperspace. Get that Jumper back into the Bay! We're not gonna be able to keep this up for long." The colonel was shouting his orders.<br>"What happened?"  
>"Your guess is as good as mine."<br>"Jumper eight has been recovered." Another voice announced.  
>"Set course for Atlantis, get us out of here!"<p>

It was the last she heard from the Daedalus before they jumped and effectively cutting off communication. With a slightly nervous set of mind she decided to stay in the chair. Carefully watching every scanning device Atlantis had.

* * *

><p>"Our delegation was searched." The hive queen could be seen on a screen from the control room. She was <em>not<em> in a good mood. " They were killed immediately when your canisters were discovered. Our transport ship tried to escape but it was destroyed. You must devise a better delivery method."  
>"Or what?" Dr Weir asked.<br>"Or we will disclose your location to other wraith."  
>"We kept our part of the bargain. We gave you the retrovirus."<br>"And it is useless without an effective delivery system!" The queen said in anger and frustration.  
>"So we have to do everything?" McKay extended his arms in a gesture of 'what do you want us to do?'.<p>

The queen remained silent, staring into the camera. Apparently it was exactly what she expected. Moments passed and Weir also turned her head towards him.

"Ok, ok! I'll figure something out!" He threw his hands up in a gesture of 'I give up'. "But no more holding back!" He pointed to the screen where the hive queen was visible. "I wanna know everything there is to know about hive ships: schematics, power distribution, life support configurations, everything you've got."  
>"Then you shall have it." She said solemnly.<br>"For real?" He looked startled.

They watched the queen turn her head and give a nod. Seconds later a console beeps behind McKay. He turned towards it, barely heeding Weir's warning.

"Make sure it's secure."  
>"Yeah, yeah, yeah we're completely fire walled. Let me see that."<p>

Absentmindedly he pushed away the technician, who was on a chair with wheels, thus he kept rolling away across the floor. McKay skimmed through the text and his jaw slightly dropped.

"She actually did it!" He looked over at Dr Weir. "This, this is the motherload!"  
>"What is it, exactly?"<br>"Only everything you've ever wanted to know about wraith technology but were afraid to ask." He answered with a growing smile.  
>"Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth turned towards the queen again as McKay continued drooling over the computer.<br>"We have suffered extensive damage." It wasn't something she was happy to admit, that much was clear.  
>"We could render assistance." Weir decided it was a good idea. The wraith would allow humans to work on their ships, which in turn mean they would learn even more about the technology.<br>"You would do this?"  
>"We're supposed to have an alliance, aren't we?" Elizabeth utilized her most reasoning voice. "Sending information on Wraith technology was a remarkable act of good faith on your part."<br>"Your assistance would be... acceptable."  
>"Alright then. We have a deal." The two women nodded towards each other before the transmission was cut. "This better be worth it." She sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's your sweet spot. This central chamber scrubs the CO2 from your artificial atmosphere and redistributes it as breathable air to the rest of the ship. You get a sufficiently large canister of retrovirus into that central chamber, the whole ship'll be affected simultaneously."<p>

McKay pointed to a screen displaying the schematics of a wraith hive ship. More specifically he pointed to a location at the center of it. He was explaining the idea to the Wraith queen who, after a few days of reparation on the hive ship, had returned to Atlantis.

"Getting to this location without arousing suspicion will be very difficult."  
>"I'm sure it will be." Weir commented, doing her best to keep the spite out of her voice. "But we can't really help you with that."<br>"Although.." McKay started. "The Colonel and I have come up with a way to test that theory." He looked over at John who nodded for him to proceed. "Step one: we find another enemy hive and jump to a location just out of its sensor range."  
>"Step two:" Sheppard continued. "The Daedalus takes position in close proximity to your hive, essentially merging with your scan patterns, rendering it practically invisible to the enemy sensors."<br>"Step three:" McKay took over again. "Using sublight systems, our ships approach the target hive for.. whatever reason, I'm sure you can come with something.."  
>"Step four:" John finished. "Now that the Daedalus can use its beaming technology again-"<br>"Thanks to -" Rodney interrupted him and pointed to himself with both of his hand, but as usual no one gave praise for his skill.  
>"Anyway.. once we get in range we can beam the canister into the CO2 chamber and boom! One hive ship de-Wraithified."<p>

The both of them smiled, simultaneously putting their hands on their hips. A smile of self satisfaction plastered across their faces.

"Unacceptable." The queen instantly rained on their parade.  
>"Excuse me?!" It was McKay's feelings that was most hurt.<br>"This plan keeps us completely reliant on you to disseminate the retrovirus."  
>"It's meant to be a test to see if the gas works in the first place." Sheppard explained without much patience. "If it does, you can come up with some other way to deliver it."<p>

The queen considered her options, shifted her head to Weir and back to the two men. A glance was given to the bright blonde who kept herself in the background. She clearly wasn't happy with the situation.

"Very well." She said reluctantly and turned to Weir. "I'll transmit the coordinates to our new target as soon as I return to the hive. We'll leave as soon as you are ready."

As she left the room Vera got up from the chair and joined the others.

"Hmm... I should be on the hive when we do this." John and Elizabeth both stared wide-eyed on McKay.  
>"Excuse me?!" Elizabeth exclaimed.<br>"Really?"  
>"I know its uncharacteristically brave, but I've hacked a lot of their systems under the guise of repairing them. I've convinced them that I should be there to supervise their systems if anything goes wrong." Despite the suggestion and explanation he was obviously nervous about it.<br>"And they agreed to this?" Weir frowned.  
>"Yes. Plus!" He raised a finger and started to search his pockets. "Now that we can freely beam stuff on and off their ships I've programmed this..." He produced an object not bigger than a lipstick. "To beam me out of there the second I activate it."<br>"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Elizabeth still couldn't believe her ears.  
>"Of course not! I just... think it should be done."<p>

Sheppard raised his index finger to McKay.  
>"Ronon goes along."<br>"And I as well."

All three of them turned towards the ancient. She returned their looks, wondering what the surprise was all about.

"Why?" John managed to ask.  
>"I don't trust them."<br>"Neither does any of us." Weir ensured her.  
>"I understand at least as much about wraith technology as Dr McKay, perhaps even more. I would be an asset rather than a hindrance."<br>"It's not your competence I'm questioning. I just thought... Well you give the impression you don't like to leave Atlantis. And you are our best best if we need to defend Atlantis."  
>"The danger to Atlantis primarily rely on this missions success." Vera stated. "I believe I can be of best use on the hive ship. With McKay's beaming device it shouldn't be any trouble." That was a lie, and she knew it.<br>"Alright, if it is what you want.."  
>"It is."<br>"Very well. And I want you on the Daedalus." Elizabeth nodded to Sheppard.  
>"No place I'd rather be."<br>"Okey, good." Weir sighed. "Let's get this done. I'm about ready for our house guests to leave."

* * *

><p>In one of Atlantis labs Dr Zalenka and some of his co-workers were busy studying the files that were sent over from the wraith. Having his elbow on the table he was resting his head in his hand. The screen suddenly flashed on and off for a couple of times. He mumbled to himself in Czech, his native language. After a moment it continued it's flickering and he straightened his back too check if anyone else had the same problem.<p>

"Is your terminal?"

But there were no reason to wait for an answer. All the terminals were acting the same way. There were another flow of words in Czech. Suddenly the main screen turn completely black, the terminals soon followed. Another co-worker came up to him with a tablet.

"You need to see this."

Radek received the tablet and his eyes raced over it.

"Oh no." He said absent minded then turned to the assistant. "Tell me the Daedalus hasn't left yet."

* * *

><p>Colonel Caldwell stood with his arms folded, looking out at the light spectacle that played while traveling in hyperspace. He heard footsteps behind him continued to stare outside as Sheppard joined him.<p>

"Are we there yet?"  
>"Do you have any idea of how difficult these maneuvers are gonna be?" He questioned, still looking out.<br>"I'm guessing.. really difficult?"  
>"We're going to be flying so close to that hive ship, you'll be able to reach out and touch it." He turned to Sheppard. "I'm gonna insist on a few practice runs before we approach the enemy."<br>"I'm sure they're fine with that."  
>"Coming out of hyperspace." Caldwell's right hand man, Kleinman, announced.<p>

They started to slow down and as they exited hyperspace Caldwell turned around to speak with Kleinman.

"Get McKay on radio. I want t-"

The colonel got cut off by a forceful shake of the ship. The very second they dropped out they were attacked by two hive ships. Caldwell just managed to stay on his feet and got himself into the chair in the center of the bridge. The alarm was sounding throughout the ship.

"Shields to maximum!" He shouted, though hopefully people were already working on it.  
>"Decks one to seven in the forward section have decompressed and are venting atmosphere."<br>"Seal off those sections get a damage control team down there."

John, who fell to the floor as the ship shook, had managed to scramble to his feet.

"Who's firing at us?"  
>"Two hive ships bearing down on our position, Sir. One of them is the friendly."<br>"Not anymore." He grumbled to himself and a console behind Caldwell erupted into sparks.  
>"All main weapons; fire at will on both ships. Hermiod: stand by to beam warheads to the nearest hive ship."<br>"It doesn't make any sense." Sheppard pondered. "Why break the alliance now? They don't even have the gas aboard, we do."  
>"That's <em>not<em> my concern right now." Caldwell pointed out and the flash on an explosion illuminated the bridge.  
>"Colonel Caldwell. This is Hermiod. The warheads are ready to deploy."<br>"Stand by 'til we reach optimal range."  
>"You got to give our people time to beam back aboard first!" Sheppard claimed, frustrated there wasn't anything he could do about the mess.<br>"They've got until we reach weapons deployment range. If they can't activate their emergency transceivers by then, there's nothing we can do about it."

* * *

><p>Within the formerly <em>friendly<em> hive ship McKay, Ronon and Vera were being led down a corridor when the whole ship lurched. The party stopped and McKay instantly went into half-hysteria mode. Ronon drew his weapon and Vera calmly observed.

"What was that?" Rodney looked about. "Activate your transceivers!"

Ronon pressed the device around his wrist. Rodney desperately searched for it. Vera pulled up her weapon, raised it and took out two of the guards who just rounded the corner behind them. Ronon turned towards the scientist, who now had an escort of several guards. Before he had time to fire he was hit by their stun-guns. Vera was given the same treatment and fell to the ground, unconscious.

The transceivers had failed them.

"What are you doing?!" McKay shouted in his panic. As if accusations could solve the situation.  
>"I am sorry doctor McKay." The wraith scientist said, clearly not sorry at all. "There has been a... change in plans."<p>

The guards grabbed him and gathered up the two others while the scientist strolled away down the corridor.

* * *

><p>They were steadily approaching the two hive ships, and eventually came the time when Caldwell had to take the decision.<p>

"That's time."  
>"You gotta give them a few more seconds!" Sheppard pleaded, not at all comfortable with loosing any of the three.<br>"Sorry Colonel, I can't do that. Hermiod. Deploy warheads when ready."  
>"Colonel Caldwell. Dr McKay's code has failed to breach the wraith counter measures. I am attempting another series of codes."<br>"Work as fast as you can. This shield aint gonna hold up forever."  
>"With some 302s we might be able to take out the hyperdrive, -save us some time." Sheppard suggested, to which Caldwell instantly replied:<br>"Do it!"

John started towards the hanger but his footing was thrown off as the ship shook. Kleinman announced that shields were down to 60%, and John quickly got up on his feet and took off.

* * *

><p>Only moments later Sheppard exited Daedalus hanger in formation with three other 302s. Relieved that there finally was something he could do about the situation.<p>

"Delta Two, on my lead. Get ready to hit their stardrive."  
>"I've got incoming." The pilot replied.<p>

Sheppard gave a glance and furthered his orders.

"Deltas Three and Four, try to keep these darts off our six."  
>"Roger that."<p>

He plunged into a series of evasive maneuvers, but keeping his course steady towards the hive ships.

"Half the boogies are pursuing Daggers Three and Four. We've got the other half hot on our tail." The co-pilot of Dagger Two informed.  
>"Taking fire, I've lost the generator!" The pilot called in.<br>"Stand by to break left on my mark... Mark!"

Dagger Two broke off from the course and while the Dart kept on flying Sheppard readied one of his missiles and fired. The Dart was blown apart, the fire terminated instantly due to the lack of oxygen in space. He continued through the wreckage and kept on flying.

"We're in the clear. Continue to target."

* * *

><p>In the hive ship a half conscious Ronon and Vera was put into food storage chambers by unkind hands. Another pair of guards placed McKay in a third chamber.<p>

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Hold on! We're supposed to be allies!" He protested, still clinging to common sense.  
>"I'm afraid the alliance has been dissolved." The wraith scientist said with a mockery of a smile.<br>"Do you have _any_ idea of how much time I've put into this?!" He raged now, his sense refusing to accept the situation. But the wraith just looked at him. "I haven't slept for 36 hours!"  
>"Perhaps it is better if you rest." The wraith said and took a weapon from one of the guards and shoot McKay.<p>

* * *

><p>"Colonel Sheppard, get your flight back to the ship. We need to jump out of here as soon as possible."<p>

It was Caldwell's voice that came over the radio. But John was still focused on his task. Continuously dodging threats he was almost at the hive ship by now,

"Two minutes. I can shut down their hyperdrive."  
>"Unless you can shut down their weapons it's not gonna do us much good."<p>

The ships computer warned him about two threats from behind. He swore and dodged. It probably wasn't a good idea, but he disconnected the signal from Colonel Caldwell anyway. He needed to focus on his maneuvers right now. With two dart's chasing him he needed to focus.

"Dammit!" He hissed. "Dagger Two, I could use some cover on my attack run to the target hyperdrive."  
>"Roger that leader. I'm on my way."<p>

The 302 appeared behind the Darts and effectively took them out. It stayed on Sheppard's tail.

"The remaining Darts are returning to the hives."  
>"Can you go to max thrust?"<br>"Negative."  
>"Head back to the Daedalus."<br>"Roger that."

And Dagger Two broke off the pursuit.

* * *

><p>"Sheppard? Sheppard?" Caldwell shouted, wanting the man to come to his senses and return to the Daedalus.<br>"I'm not getting anything sir." Kleinman informed.  
>"Prepare to jump on my mark."<br>"Sir! The hives are opening hyperspace windows!"

The colonel looked out the windows, stood up and made his way forward. Not quite understanding what just happened, or more accurately, _why_.

"Why the hell did they do that?"  
>"Three of our 302's are returning, Sir." Kleinman kept updating his command.<br>"Sheppard?"  
>"His fighter isn't one of them." He shook his head. "The only contacts I have on screen are... wreckage."<br>"What about his locater beacon?"  
>"No, nothing Sir. He's just... gone."<br>"Understood." Caldwell turned his eyes toward the scene outside. He couldn't say that he was surprised that this was the result of forming an alliance with the wraith. But it wasn't an 'I told you so' he wanted to say. "Set course for Atlantis."

* * *

><p>Zalenka sat in Elizabeth's office. Not preparing to defend what just happened. It was too grave for apologies. How were they going to stop what was about to happen?<p>

"We got hacked." He admitted. "Within the hive ships schematics there was a worm-like computer virus."  
>"Your people went over the data.."<br>"I know. We thought it was clean, but this virus was entirely different."  
>"What did it do?"<br>"It _very_ selectively probed out systems without damaging them _or_ exposing itself."  
>"I don't understand." Weir frowned. "If you didn't find it and it didn't reveal itself.."<p>

It was frustrating that he couldn't just explain how sophisticated the virus was. They certainly weren't ever expecting anything like it from the wraith.

"Once the hive left Atlantis, the worm began to destroy all the data they had sent down."  
>"Then <em>this<em> was their plan all along.." She shook her head. "What did they get?"  
>"This is one of the reasons we didn't detect it. They only uploaded two pieces of information. One: The Aurora mission reports..." It was the second thing that was worse. So much worse.<br>"Okay, and two?"  
>"The location of <em>every<em> world in our database."

There was no words to explain the devastation that was plain in Elizabeth's face.

* * *

><p>The streaking lights of hyperspace travel was reflecting on Sheppard's 302's windshield. He unhooked his oxygen mask and took a look around.<p>

"Okay.. This is new."

He hadn't been quick enough in his attempt to take out the hyperdrive. And when he noticed a hyperspace window was opening he went with the only solution he could think off.

Which resulted in the current situation. He was stuck to the belly of the 'friendly' hive ship, traveling in hyperspace along with it.

* * *

><p>It only took seconds after Ronon had woken up properly until he started to struggle in his cocoon.<p>

"You okay?" Ronon asked and McKay started hyperventilating.  
>"No! No, I think this is the most not okay I have ever been!"<br>"I wasn't talking to you." Ronon answered him.  
>"Oh..." McKay had the face of a hurt child.<br>"I'll be fine." Vera responded in a low tired voice. She breathed slowly and barely moved.

The wraith scientist walked up to them again, stopped in front of the struggling Ronon who tried to lunge himself towards him. Without result.

"I see you have awakened."  
>"Really? I was sort of hoping this was all just a nightmare!" McKay's sarcastic sense got the better of him.<br>"Why aren't we dead?" Ronon asked with frustration.  
>"The Queen wants you to live long enough to witness the fruits of your labor. If it wasn't for you, Doctor McKay, we would never have been able to get there."<br>"What are you talking about? Get were?"

The wraith slowly leaned forward, piercing Rodney's eyes. Carrying mock on his lips.

"Earth."

Vera said the word unanimously with the wraith.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes:<strong> Hurr-dee-hurr. I know, boring chapter, sorry about that.

Soooo... My brain is kinda.. dead it seems. It _might_ have something to do with the release of the PS4. (I've spent the entire weekend playing ac4)

I thought I would be done with part 3 by now, but I'm not. Had planned to post it next Sunday, but I'm not.

Next part is going to be about the people around the wraith ship.

Seriously. I'm crapped out, so dunno when next part will be out. Hopefully before the end of the year. At least I can say it's gonna be good! Well.. I'm gonna like it, can't tell about you. x3

Peace out!

(ps. If you wanna help me get my mojo back, tell me something nice XD [yes, i love attention, sorry:b])


	10. Chapter 6 part 3

_A/N: Ready for this?_

* * *

><p><strong>Point of Ascension<strong>

Chapter 6 part 3

"**Take her out."**

"You knew!?" McKay unsettlingly tried to throw accusations on Vera.  
>"Of course I knew." She answered. "Not exactly what the nature of the betrayal would be, but most certainly that they wouldn't simply stick to the deal."<br>"Why didn't you say anything?!"  
>"I did. However you deemed the risks of continuing the alliance worth it. Therefore I decided to come along. To see if I could prevent a disaster."<br>"Oh! Well done on _that_."  
>"We're not dead yet."<p>

There was something in her voice that both annoyed and disarmed McKay. She was so calm, as if the situation weren't bothering her at all. The chambers they had been put in had covered them with thick web-like material by now. But Ronon was still struggling and Vera wasn't still either.

"What good will that do us? I'm pretty sure these are struggle proof! Even if big-guy here won't believe me."  
>"Are you getting anywhere Ronon?" She asked.<br>"In time."  
>"How would they even get to Earth?" McKay kept talking to himself. "I mean, even if they somehow found the location of Earth they don't have the means to get there... Unless.. they downloaded something along with the hive ship plans..." He scowled, rolled his eyes and grunted. "Something like spyware, like when I stupidly downloaded porn-Music! When I downloaded music!" He glanced over towards the other two but only saw Ronon struggling. McKay fell silent for a moment until it hit him. "I did this. I'm responsible for the destruction of my own planet."<br>"If anyone was going to do it, it'd be you." Ronon taunted him.  
>"Thank you! Thank you so much for that!"<p>

* * *

><p>John looked around and pondered the situation. He couldn't just sit here forever. There was the idea to take out the hyperdrive while in hyperspace. He seemed to recall a conversation between McKay and Zalenka that was about if you could fly inside the hyperspace field… But the most he could remember of it was the eyes of a pretty brunette sitting at the table opposite to him...<p>

"I need to pay more attention to those guys." He sighed.

* * *

><p>The wraith queen sat at her throne, talking with one of her underlings. She sat with the back straight, both hands resting on the armrests. As if she was born into it. Michael entered the room and the queen snarled at her subject. Motioning her head for him to leave. As the short haired wraith stood before her she had taken up a pose of complete superiority.<p>

"Yes... Michael?" Her voice conveyed the same superiority, as well as contempt to his human name.  
>"You should have told me." He said and received a questioning look. "That we were going to betray the Lanteans."<br>"Are you feeling sympathy for them?" She asked with mockery.  
>"No." He sounded insulted. "But I don't understand why I wasn't told. I told you of their plan because I believed it was a viable way t-"<br>"You're only alive because you may yet prove useful." She interrupted him. Clearly annoyed by his attitude, or maybe just by him. "But I fear, _Michael_, that the lingering stench of what they have transformed you into will never fade." She tilted her head, looking straight into his eyes. Challenging him to speak up against her again.

He knew he couldn't. And the way she used his _name_ was a marker clear enough. He growled in protest and turned to walk away. So they didn't accept him, not a big surprise really. But he didn't expect them to be this front about it.

He traveled through a few corridors until he found his way blocked by fellow wraith. He looked at them, annoyed.

"There is work I must attend to." He said to no effect. "Stand aside!"

But the guards silently looked back at him. His voice had no command here it seemed. There was a rage building up towards these people who were supposed to be his own. Simple guards standing in his way? A lieutenant? But his rank seemed to have diminished to nothing because of this treatment that had been forced upon him.

"Am I to sit quietly in my quarters?"

Not receiving any response he growled again before he walked away.

* * *

><p>McKay had gone into an almost catatonic state as he relaxed hung against the webbing keeping him prisoner. The two next to him though seemed to refuse to give up their struggle.<p>

"They're actually quite comfortable." He said staring at nothing in front of himself. "Surprisingly warm, takes all the pressure of the spine. I suppose it's as good a place as any to witness the end of humanity."  
>"Is he always this cheerful?" Vera asked.<br>"Just about."  
>"You haven't figured it out yet, haven't you?!" He snapped. "Even <em>if<em> you somehow break out of these cocoons, then what? Hmm? We're traveling in hyperspace, probably in the _massive_ void between our two galaxies where there aren't any planets, let alone Stargates! So what do we do, huh? Go up to the wraith and say 'Oh sorry, we tired of just waiting could you take us home please, it's past our bedtime'?"  
>"Upgrading a wraith hive ship will strain its systems." Vera answered calmly. "It's highly unlikely the ship has reached the void yet. Or that it will before they have to stop to let the engines rest. If we can break through by that time, there is still hope."<br>"Hope? Hope for _what_? There is still the problem of _getting out_ of the ship!"  
>"You don't think I can fly a wraith dart?"<br>"Oh... you.. can?"  
>"Of course."<br>"Huh..."

McKay fell silent, but he didn't start to struggle.

"You shut him up. Well done." There was some amusement in Ronons voice.  
>"Oh you shut up! It's not like you're getting anywhere anyway!"<p>

* * *

><p>The scenery outside Sheppard's 302 started to shift and within moments the two hive ships dropped out of hyperspace. John looked around to see the stars and was relieved.<p>

"Ok, time to do some damage."

He switched on the radio and tried to reach McKay and Ronon over it. After a couple of calls he received a reply, but not from a voice he expected.

"Colonel Sheppard, is that you?"  
>"Who is this?" He asked, staring at the radio in surprise.<br>"You know me as Michael."  
>"Sorry, wrong number." Not sure what to do with the situation he tried to joke it away.<br>"Your people are still alive."  
>"What are you gonna do with them?"<br>"If you want them to live, listen to me. I don't know how you got aboard, but if your friends are in pursuit, you need to disable these ships in order for them to reach us."  
>"If you really wanna help why don't you just <em>do <em>that."  
>"They would know."<br>"Aren't _you_ 'they'?"  
>"Please believe me when I say I was as deceived as you were."<br>"Oh I don't know." Sheppard stated with sarcasm. "I was pretty deceived."

Michael explained how the wraith had stopped regarding him as one of them. There was some inevitable mockery being exchanged between them before they decided to co-operate. They agreed that Johns target should be the ventral hyperdrive generators.

* * *

><p>"Wonder what they'll do to us? Feed on us, probably. I mean, that's ... that's what they do."<p>

McKay was talking to himself, staring blindly into the air. It seemed as if he had lost all hope. While Ronon and Vera continued to struggle in their cocoons.

"It won't come to that." Ronon said stubbornly.  
>"Maybe!" Rodney started thinking, at first perking up at the thought. "Earth'll probably mount some kind of defense..." And he lost hope again "In which case I imagine death would be instantaneous. Unless we're trapped on a deck in a fire or something, then we'd be burned alive. Well, burned alive or suffocate. I wonder what'd be worse: being life-sucked by the Wraith or, burned alive. I honestly couldn't consider two worse options."<br>"Such a positive attitude." Vera pulled at her strain in frustration.  
>"Stop talking!" Ronon barked at McKay.<br>"You know what?! Make me!" He shouted with defiance in his voice.

And as if fate had a hand in the events Ronon punched his hand through the webbing, clasping a knife.

"What are you doing? Where did you get that?!"  
>"I'm millimeters away from my own blade." Vera grunted, made a last effort and felt a smooth handle at her fingertips. "Finally."<p>

After one final push Ronon was free of his cocoon at the same time Vera started cutting at her own.

"I've been trying to get my hand free so I could get to it."  
>"<em>Both<em> of you brought hidden knives?"  
>"Wraiths are curious like that." Vera panted, kicking out of the cocoon as Ronon helped McKay out. "They consider themselves advanced in their level of technology, and therefore they don't expect any society on the same level as themselves to carry anything less than the same weaponry. Hidden blades have saved many Lantean lives."<br>"You serious?" McKay frowned and added "Watch it!" As Ronon handled the task of cutting him loose a little... roughly. Dex stopped and pointed his blade towards him.  
>"Are you gonna stop all this "We're gonna die, there's no hope" talk?"<br>"Well now there _is_ hope!"

When the three of them were finally loose, Ronon started pulling off the webbing off himself.

"So now what?" He asked.  
>"What?" McKay was confused.<br>"How do we get out of here?"  
>"Well... I don't-" McKay stopped talking. Looking a little worried.<br>"What?"  
>"You said no more death talk."<p>

Ronon inhaled and clenched his teeth but before he could start an argument Vera came to the rescue.

"We need to get the ships out of hyperspace."  
>"How do we do that?"<br>"We find a control panel."  
>"And how do we do <em>that<em>?"

She pulled off a large piece of webbing from her back and threw it into the cocoon.

"This is a standard class hive ship. I know my way around well enough. Come on."

Vera turned and started out of the chamber. Ronon and McKay looked at each other, slightly confused, before they followed.

* * *

><p>The wraith ship shivered from exiting hyperspace and Michael stood up to look out a window. Yes, they had stopped, but why?<p>

"What's happening?" He heard Sheppard's voice from the radio. He walked over to the table and picked it up.  
>"We just exited hyperspace before schedule. I do not know why."<br>"What?"  
>"I suggest you move quickly Sheppard. Destroy the hyperdrives of both ships as quickly as you can."<br>"And you're sure my people isn't anywhere near the place?"  
>"I'm certain, good luck."<br>"Thanks! It'll be a walk in the park... A very scary park filled with monsters that wants to kill me."  
>"I don't understand." Michael said, looking at the radio confused.<br>"Never mind."

* * *

><p>McKay stood hovering over a console in the Wraith ship as Vera and Ronon stood guard at his sides. Focused, he was navigating the panels as best as he could. Suddenly the ship shook of and explosion. Ronon and Vera looked at him but he raised his hands from the consol.<p>

"That wasn't me."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I didn't cause that explosion!"  
>"We need to move." Vera said as she heard running footsteps down the corridor. She turned towards them and added "Now."<p>

* * *

><p>Michael hurried down a corridor, hoping to intercept the Wraith before they could take Sheppard to the food storage. The man from Atlantis had broken radio contact just after a swarm of darts had forced him to land and taken him prisoner. Michael figured that if he were quick enough he could use his former authority to get them to release Sheppard into his care.<br>As expected he did find them halfway there.

"You should not be here." The wraith told him.  
>"She asked me to question the prisoner."<p>

The wraith took a look at him from top to toe and gave him a look as if to say _Really?_

"If you prefer to discuss it with her..." Michael motioned to step out of his way, but the words did have the effect he'd hoped for.  
>"Release him." The soldier ordered and the others complied.<p>

Groggily Sheppard stumbled over to Michael who raised a stun gun on him. Grabbing his collar he announced that he'd take the prisoner from here and dragged him along a different corridor. When they were alone he lowered the gun and Sheppard stopped his act, standing up straight and ready for action.

"You had me worried there."  
>"You've slowed them down, at least for a little while now. But it seems your friends has escaped."<br>"What?"  
>"They're the ones who caused the ships to drop out of hyperspace."<br>"We have to find them!"

That's when they heard the charge-up of a wraith gun and two people stepped out from around the corner.

"That won't be necessary." Ronon was holding the weapon against Michael and aimed it towards his head when the wraith moved.  
>"Whoa! Calm down, he's on our side... again."<br>"You sure?" He was reluctant to lower the weapon.  
>"Yes." Sheppard gestured with his hands and eventually Ronon did lower his weapon, reluctantly.<br>"Where did you come from?" McKay asked, confused.  
>"We can go through that later. Where's Vera? And how did you get that weapon?"<br>"We managed to get one of the guards alone." McKay explained and got a stare from Ronon. "Okay _he_ did."  
>"And Vera?"<br>"She got caught." Ronon informed him.  
>"What?"<br>"I'm not sure what happened, but we heard her demanding to be taken to the queen."

The three humans turned their eyes towards Michael.

"She's most likely at the bridge. It would be unwise to go. There would be several wraith-"  
>"We have to try." Sheppard stated.<p>

Michael sighed but by now he knew how stubborn these people could be.

"Alright."

He said and reached for something inside his coat. Ronon readied the weapon again but Michael calmly pulled out Ronon's own blaster and handed it to him. Still guarded, he took it and handed the larger weapon to Sheppard. As McKay was the last one who wasn't armed Michael handed him a pistol.

"Now _this_ is what I call help." Sheppard smiled.

* * *

><p>Vera was flanked by two guards and facing the wraith queen. She looked as calm as ever, meeting her eyes without fear. As Michael had guessed, the queen was at the bridge. Now she gave the soldiers who had taken the ancient to her a hard stare.<p>

"Why did you take her here?" The two turned their heads to the floor, hoping to avoid punishment by showing submission.  
>"I asked them to." Vera stated.<br>"You... _asked_ them to?" The queen repeated with doubt.  
>"I did think they were showing remarkable compliance. For wraith."<br>"So you are the reason we dropped out of hyperspace." The queen continued and started to slowly circle the woman. If she was here she could just as well make the most out of it. And there were really no reason to let her live any longer. "I will have you know that we captured your Colonel Sheppard. He is most likely being... interrogated, at the moment."

The queen came up at Vera's right and she turned her head towards her. Their eyes met. Vera hadn't known about Sheppard. How could he have managed to get onboard the ship and stayed hidden for so long? Without attempting a rescue? It wasn't like the man. Was the queen lying to her? The wraith could be manipulative, yes, but to this extent?

There were too many questions. Distractions she couldn't afford right now. If she was going to pull this off she needed her full focus on the task at hand. So she stopped listening to the queens words and started to concentrate. Luckily this particular wraith queen took pleasure in her prisoners' demise. And trying to break them with words alone. Vera followed her with her eyes but didn't hear the words she spoke.

Suddenly there were loud voices in the hall leading to the bridge, and then shots from energy weapons and lastly Sheppard and Ronon popped up in the doorway. There were moments passing by when nothing happened. Shock and confusion spreading through the room. Vera lifted her eyes.

Every second was passing by slowly. She could feel the air filling up her lungs as she inhaled, sent her consciousness throughout the room. Reach for the wraith minds and took control.

"Take her out."

Vera gave the order, and after the words were spoken, time seemed to pass on in a raging speed. The wraith obeyed. Twenty individuals took arms and fired at their queen. She died in silent surprise.

"Go." Vera continued. "Kill anyone who tries to enter the bridge. Anyone who raises a weapon towards you."

McKay, Ronon, Sheppard and Michael was standing just inside the bridge and did nothing but move carefully out of the way as the wraith obeyed her command. No one said anything until the room was emptied of wraith.

"What the hell just happened?" Sheppard asked. Michael took a step towards the woman.  
>"You! You're one of them!" He raised a hand pointing at her.<p>

Vera turned her cold blue eyes at him.

"There are no _they_." She answered as if she knew exactly what he meant. "There was only ever me. Now be silent. I will need to concentrate for this."

She stepped up to the main console, took a deep breath and readied herself to take control of the ship.

"What really did just happen?" McKay looked like a confused puppy trying to understand. "Is it even possible for a human to handle a wraith computer like that?"  
>"Quiet Dr McKay. I need to focus." Vera's voice was hard and distant.<p>

After that, no one said anything, and just watched. They exchanged some looks with each other. Ronon checked the hall, but it was still clear. There hadn't been a single sight of the wraith. But they had heard shots down the hall.

Vera took hold of the panel and closed her eyes. The ship spread through her mid as he control spread through the ship. She held her hands to the panel and breathed hard through her teeth. Overpowering a wraith computer wasn't an easy task. For most it was an impossible one.

Why did the wraith do as she ordered? Why _could_ she interact with the ships computer? Within minutes it was clear she could. The ship rocked and reading the screens Michael told the others that they had engaged in combat with the other hive.

McKay hissed in a whisper that she 'd had him hacking a panel to turn off the hyperdrive. How was this even possible? Sheppard still wanted to know what the hell was going on.

She raised her head in surprise, as if someone had just called on her. After a few movements of her hands she spoke out loud.

"Colonel Caldwell."  
>"Vera? Is that you?"<br>"Yes. Me, Colonel Sheppard, Dr McKay, Ronon and Michael are on board the formerly friendly hive. I am in control of the ship. I recommend you divert all your firepower towards the second hive." Her voice was perceptibly strained.  
>"What do you mean in control?"<br>"Colonel, I don't have much time!"

Caldwell proceeded to order the nukes to be sent towards the other hive. Vera touched a finger under her nose and felt blood. There truly wasn't much time. Her control over the wraith was slipping as she had to focus on the ship; soon they would come running in the corridor.

"Colonel." She said, panting now. "I have disabled the codes that would prevent you from using your beaming technology on and off this ship." Vera swallowed, her vision becoming a blur. "I suggest-" She had to catch her breath. "I suggest you beam on board the gas, after you take us off it."

There was a short conversation between Caldwell and Hermiod where the asgaard confirmed the success of the plan. Meanwhile Vera forced herself to let go of the ships controls. She took a step back and turned towards the group. There were blood coming from her nose and her eyes were bloodshot.

"What the..." John stared at her, she was pale and out of mind.

Vera blinked, but her vision wouldn't clear. The four figures waiting for her was a blur. The world was becoming unstable. Her legs were harder to control. They failed her after two faltering steps. Both John and Michael went forward to catch her. Though the wraith was halted by Ronon's gun.

Sheppard managed to get to her in time and caught her before her head hit the floor. He tried to get a response from her.

"Vera? Vera! Answer me, Vera!" But there came no response, not a single hint of consciousness. "McKay, tell Caldwell to get us off this ship _now_."

Rodney fumbled with the radio before he got contact. Shortly after the Daedalus beaming technology illuminated the wraith bridge and the team was gone.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: I thought I would be able to post this on Christmas eve, but holidays got in the way and then my friends arrived for new years and stayed a week, had one free day until I was travelling off to Junior WC in hockey, then started the year with working overtime.

Yesterday I finally managed to get the last part down and decided to post NOW before I started thinking about it and decided I wasn't done yet x3

SO! Finally some changes to the episode, huh? :3 Next chapter might be very hippie.

No idea when it'll be posted. There's lots to do and I'm actually going to London next weekend as well.

If you want more on me I'm now starting to use my tumblr account: JediTc

(Ps: AC4 was god damn good)


	11. Chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry, hastily finished this and wanted to post. Haven't proofread, just spell checked n stuff. Hope its' readable!_

_Also: This is from where the fic got its name._

* * *

><p><strong>Point of Ascension<strong>

Chapter 7

"**What is the-"**

While it did look like she was resting peacefully, CAT-scans proved otherwise. And her brain activity was beyond that of a dream or wide-awake person.

But what she lived through was very much real for her. Real, exhausting, repeating, strange and impossible to understand. Her mind forced her to live through scenes from her life.

Sometimes there were just short glimpses.

Like her father's laughter the first time she tried to get her bearings flying a ship in space, but was too excited to keep control and caused the ship to spin. A time where she hit a guy and accidentally broke his nose because he tried to kiss her against her will. The smell of newly picked flowers from Athos.

Sometimes she lived through longer moments, mostly horrible ones. Wraiths appearing and time and time again she had to kill. Battle situations in space where her only goal was to reduce casualties. Setting down Alantea, Atlantis sister ship, and leaving it behind. Living through the first moments she saw it again after ten thousand years.

The times she stepped into the long term stasis chamber, and the moments she woke up. Peaceful times from her childhood when nothing threatened her people, and the dire times where they continuously underestimated their enemy and kept loosing.

She just couldn't understand what was happening. It carried on for so long she was losing everything, but had no alternative to follow along, like a roaring stream. They were her _memories_, she couldn't just change them.

* * *

><p>"Isn't there anything we can do?"<p>

"For the millionth time John, no." Dr Beckett went about his duties in the medbay while Sheppard sat at the edge of Vera's bed, watching the woman sleep.

"Can she hear me?"

"Maybe, I don't know. It's a... strange state she's in."

"It's been a long time."

Beckett stopped by the bed and his eyes passed over the, seemingly peaceful, woman.

"Yes." He paused, pondering. "It has."

"Unscheduled wormhole activation!" The speakers sounded, the two men shared a brief eye contact before Sheppard headed off towards the gateroom. On the way there a tech contacted him via radio.

"Sir, I believe you'd like to see this."

"What is it?"

"Just hurry sir."

* * *

><p>Worried he stepped up the pace. But there wasn't really any need for any anxiety. As he arrived in the gateroom there stood a woman alone on the floor in front of the gate. With brown straight hair, soft brown eyes. Dressed in light white fabric and a kind smile on her lips.<p>

"Chaya?" He asked immediately as he recognized her.

"Hello Sheppard." She turned her eyes to him. "I hear you have a sleeping patient?"

* * *

><p>Long enough time had passed for Elizabeth to return from earth. Now they, her, Sheppard and Chaya, sat in her office. Discussing the situation.<p>

"You came for Vera?" Weir asked, furrowing her brows.

"Yes."

"But why?"

"The Ancients know well about Vera. She has traveled through several of our living cycles and touched many souls. They wish to help her, through me."

"How?" Sheppard asked with the same expression as Weir.

"Telepathically. I can reach her mind and possibly heal it, if needed."

"What do you think?" Weir looked over at Sheppard.

"We haven't made any progress." He almost shrugged. "And I trust Chaya completely." He turned towards the ascended ancient and gave her a smooth smile, which she returned halfheartedly.

"Well you're right about our progress." Weir sighed. "Alright, we'll take you to her."

Chaya nodded and rose from the chair.

* * *

><p>They walked into the medbay and explained the idea to Beckett. He saw no risk with it, and had no better idea for a cure, so he agreed. The rumor had spread and others had come to the medbay as well. Teyla and Major Lorne watched with care and tried to keep the curious onlookers to a minimum. But an ascended Ancient in herself attracted attention.<p>

Chaya sat down on the bed and raised her hands to Vera's head. Her contours started to soften with a bright light and almost dispersed. She closed her eyes and made the mental connection.

* * *

><p>For Vera everything suddenly came to a halt. She was standing in the middle of a jungle, fully armed and blood seeping from a wound at her shoulders. She blinked and looked around. Everything had just suddenly frozen and when she tried to touch one of her fellow soldiers he disintegrated. Surprised she took a step back and felt her pulse rise.<p>

"Vera." The voice came from behind and she raised her weapon as she turned.

In front of her stood the brown haired woman, completely out of place in her white clothing.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I'm here to help."

"Help?" She frowned. "What's happening?"

"Be calm, nothing of this is real."

"Not real? What are you talking-"

Without explanation or warning the entire world around her fell apart. She turned, watching both wraith and lantians dissolve into a blur along with the jungle. Left was only a white-beige place where there was nothing else, only this woman.

"Who are you?" She demanded in a harder voice now, but she was also more on her guard. Along with everything else, her weapon had dissolved.

"I'm a friend, Vera. My name is Chaya and I grew up on Atlantis, just like you. I'm here to help you."

"Help? I'm not... I don't... what happened?"

"You made an alliance with the Wraith."

Vera frowned and looked appalled, but Chaya gave her time to think and recall the recent past. Slowly the memories came to her. The Wraith queen on Atlantis. Her decision to come along on that hive ship, and the results of it.

"I took control of the ship." She blinked and looked away, remembering the pain.

"I'm here to take you to the council."

* * *

><p>The council, wasn't really named the council. Usually the ascended Ancients were only referred to as 'The Others'. Even though they had given themselves strict rules of non-interference, they <em>did<em> make exceptions.

Vera stood in front of a collection of strangers. People that she very well could have placed on Atlantis and they were dressed as Lanteans. There were ten of them, not counting Chaya. Five men and five women. And they sat on a higher podium, as if judges in a courtroom. Looking down on her.

Her mind had stopped roaring and for the moment the feeling was soothing and calm. Standing in front of these old souls there was a feeling of reverence and she did bow her head to them.

"Vera." One of them took word, not weighing any family name or titles on her.

"Masters." Was her impulsive response.

"We saw your demise." Another spoke.

"In your time you swore to give your all to keep Atlantis and her people safe."

"You have proven your words to be true."

"Thank you."

"You have served your people well, in every way."

"So we have decided to give you a choice."

There were different people saying every sentence, and her head moved to gain eye contact with the one speaking.

"You may continue your struggle for your mind to heal."

"Or we can help you Ascend."

"In my time," Vera answered. "Ascension was only being researched. I do not know the meaning of it."

"You will ascend to a higher plane of existence, leaving the physical world behind."

There was a long pause and Vera seemed confused.

"Leaving?" She frowned.

"Interaction with the living is strictly forbidden."

"But... possible?" She asked.

"Yes"

"But forbidden."

There was another long pause.

"You want me..." The thought created a hard lump in her chest. "You want me to leave the physical world... Leave.. Atlantis... And all I would be able to do... would be to.. watch?"

They all watched her in silence. Waiting for her decision, waiting her to accept this gracious gift they had offered her. Chaya, standing in the background, smiled.

"If I'm not allowed to protect what I love..." There were tears in the corners of her eyes. "Then what is the _point_ of Ascension?" They received her answer with silence. "I choose to fight. I will _always_ choose to fight." She turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>"What happens now?" Vera asked when she was alone with Chaya again.<p>

"I'll have to return you to the state I found you in... I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologize." Vera turned towards her. "This council... I recognized some of the faces."

"Souls reborn." Chaya explained. "And eventually ascended, you see what your own soul recognizes."

"I see." Vera nodded and smiled sadly. If there was rebirth, there might still be hope in meeting other souls again. To cross paths with unfinished destinies. "Is there a way to fight it? This sea of memories."

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "But I believe your answer were correct, whether you live or die."

Vera nodded, almost unnoticeable. "Thank you... I'm ready."

But even though that is was she said, she wasn't. Being thrown into that _sea of memories,_ as she called it, seemed even more of turmoil now when she knew and understood that she was trapped in her own mind. And even though she had promptly claimed she would fight it, how was she supposed to do it? What was the key to winning this war?"

* * *

><p>Chaya's contours became solid again and she lifted her hands from Vera's head. The two of them had a clear characteristic in common. They both couldn't just stand by and watch. But this woman's strength to just stand up and clearly say she wasn't interested in salvation, and essentially point out that she'd rather die, it was something that was admirable.<p>

"What happened?" John asked as soon as the brunette opened her eyes. She turned her head towards him and smiled faintly.

"The Others offered her help to Ascend."

"They did what?" Elizabeth frowned, this was information she hadn't received beforehand.

"What... What did she say?" John asked, equally disturbed by it, but completely unable to show anger towards Chaya.

"She's a strong person, and she'll fight to the end." She rose from the bed. "She chose to stay with you."

"But she'll live... right?" John frowned.

"I can't tell." Chaya shook her head slightly and looked around the room. "Her mind couldn't handle the amount of strain the Hive ship put on her. She'll have to try and fight it through."

* * *

><p>Chaya couldn't answer most of their question, she couldn't foretell what would happen and she couldn't advise them in any treatment that would help her. Though she knew she could her herself, she didn't dare. The Others were keeping close track on her and their punishments were always harsh.<p>

Though she did promise to remain on Atlantis until she either came to, or left life.

* * *

><p>To be thrown back into that turmoil was even worse than living through it and not understanding. Now she was trapped her, fully aware that it wasn't real. But she had no idea how to get out of it. After a while it started to get confusing, and she started to tire. Living through moment of her own life. Sometimes horrible moments which brought her to tears. Sometimes happy moments she'd rather not leave.<p>

But then, they started to.. slowly make sense, they were aligning themselves in a time line. It felt like someone was holding her hand, guiding her along. Telling her no, this happened before graduation, but after the final test. And slowly the glimpses and longer segment started to line up, creating her life.

At last she lived through the final moments on the Wraith ship up until she was forced to give up and fell unconscious to the floor.

Now, when she opened her eyes again, she was in a white room. No, not a room. More like an endless space, filled with white light. She looked down and saw she was wearing a white dress. It was layered with different fabrics. A smooth simple dress as a basic, and then a layer patterned with lace, above that a delicate thin layer which pulled the entire creation together.

And envelope came into her view, and she took it without thinking about who was handing it to her. She opened it carefully and in it there was a note with a single word on it. The envelope fell from her hands and disappeared. On the note in her hands four letters glowed to her in red.

_Live_

It said. She looked up and saw the clear image of herself looking straight back at her. The bright hair was styled the same, the clear blue eyes enameled the same, and the dress was the same. It was as if looking into a mirror. But Vera smiled with sad eyes and spoke softly.

"Alice."

"Hello Vera." The woman smiled back.

"What's happening?"

"You tried a little too hard back then. But you continued fighting. And came out on top."

"Why are you here?"

"To tell you that." She said and nodded towards the note.

"To live?"

"To really live, Vera, not just be alive."

"Alice..."

"Don't argue with me. You're smart enough to know that I'm just a projection your mind chooses. I'm telling you what you want to tell yourself." She smiled, tilted her head and touched her jaw with curled fingers.

Alice had been her twin sister. Through their life they had always had the same taste in clothes, kept the same hairstyles but had somewhat different personalities. While Alice had been more outgoing and openhearted, Vera had been more reserved and shy. When it had come to interest in live they had proven to be quite opposite as well, but in a strange manner. Alice took more to a scientist role and a calmer life, while Vera's eyes always looked to the stars.

They had both become Timetravellers after their parent's deaths. But eventually Alice had found her love and chose not to go into the stasis pod again. Vera had continued on alone, but a piece of her had been crushed, leaving her sister behind.

"I miss you a lot Alice."

The sister turned her head towards the left and Vera followed it. There was a door there. The same kind of doors they had in Atlantis. Only this one was coloured in white. She looked back and met her eyes.

"Go through it and you'll wake up. And Vera..." She stepped up and out her arm around her. The two of them hugged tightly as Alice whispered in Vera's ear. "Live. Remember there are more things in life than servitude."

They exchange eye contact one more time before Vera started to turn towards the door. But a dark figure in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She started to turn towards it when Alice took hold of her wrist.

"Don't look." She said with a harder voice. "He can wait."

"He?" She asked and frowned, but didn't look. Her face changed to suspicion. "Who is it?" But she didn't answer. "Alice, tell me."

"He shouldn't have come." She said, now tears in the corner of her eyes. "He and mother should've..." Her voice trailed off.

"Dad?" She asked while she understood. Ascended souls. Through rebirth their souls had eventually found peace. "You're not a figment of my imagination, are you?"

"No." Alice shook her head slightly. "I couldn't leave you alone Vera. I saw what that Hive computer did to you. You stayed for too long and tried too hard. Your mind shattered."

"You helped me heal."

"Yes... yes I did. I knew you wouldn't let them Ascend you. Leaving people behind isn't your style." She smiled and they both gave a short laugh.

"Why weren't you there then, to convince me?"

"I wanted you to stay in Atlantis! I want you have what I had Vera. I should have forced you to stay with me when I refused to go into that stasis again. To live in the now. To build a life." She shook her head again.

"Will they punish you awfully?" Vera took her sisters hands in hers.

"I don't think so. They owe you a lot. They owe us both a lot. I don't care. I know what I've seen. And you'll get it, soon enough."

"What?"

Alice giggled. "No, that you'll have to figure out for yourself. But remember." She freed her hands from Vera's grip and took hold of her shoulders. "You never _ever_ need to go into that stasis again. And never forget we love you."

Vera nodded, hugged her farewell for a long time then turned towards the door.

"Don't look back."

She heard her sister whisper. And she didn't.

* * *

><p>At Atlantis Sheppard was walking together with Chaya along the balcony by the gateroom when she suddenly stopped and smiled.<p>

"What?" He turned and asked.

"I have to go."

"Wait do you mean..?"

"There is no reason left for me to stay." She turned to white energy, the gate activated by itself and all traces of her disappeared into the gateroom and through the gate. Sheppard stood stumped for a few moments and then he ran.

* * *

><p>He came running into the medbay where everyone already seemed to be gathered. Lorne, Teyla, Ronon, McKay, Weird and Beckett stood around the bed.<p>

"What's happening?" He asked, joining them.

"Her pulse is increasing and the brain activity stabilizing."

They all stood, waiting, almost holding their breaths.

Then, finally, heavily, her eyelids twitched and a narrow crevice opened up. There was a loud sigh of relief among them and Beckett took her hand.

"If you can hear us, squeeze my hand love."

It was only a weak, weak reaction. But it was there and he confirmed it to the rest. Her eyes opened a little more and traveled over each and every face around her. There was a warm reassuring feeling spreading through her, then she tiredly fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yeah, told you it would be weird!

I think I wanted to do more with this, but I'm sore kinda busy with the writing (decided to write on text every week, for training) and since I just happened to get all of my basic idea down I wanted to post to show you I'm not dead.

_(Just very sad that the Olympics ended)_

_Sidenote: _Alice is the name I first used, but thought too soft for her and changed to Vera :)


End file.
